Miradas
by Beginnerdreams
Summary: Solo bastaría una mirada para sentir que todo puede comenzar o que al menos algo puede reiniciarse. Drarry!
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a mi queridísima J.K Rowling, solo imagino cosas con ellos y las explayo de torpe manera.

Escribo un Drarry porque me encantan!

Ojala lo disfruten aunque sea un poquito!

* * *

 **Miradas**

Era la mañana del primero de septiembre en la Estación de King´s Cross, esperaba junto a mi hijo que abordara el Expreso Hogwarts cuando te ví.

Nunca podría dejar de encontrarte entre la multitud, pasarían los años pero siempre serías el primero que aparecería frente a vista. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, dejar de pensarlo, podía sentir tu presencia y de alguna forma intentar llamar tu atención.

Previamente creía que la mejor manera era agredirte de alguna forma, llamándote 'cara rajada', 'cuatro ojos', 'San Potter'. También burlándome de tus miedos por los dementores o simplemente intentando demostrar lo poca cosa que eras.

Nunca fuiste poca cosa. Siempre fuiste el que estaba primero, quien se encontraba inmiscuido en todos los problemas para darles solución, quien buscaba tanto el bienestar de los demás que no importaba que no quisieras, tenías que ser el héroe.

Ese día en el andén, te miré, te miré para que me miraras y lo hiciste. Siempre lo hacías, siempre hacías lo que los demás querían que hagas y más. No sabré si es porque te agrada complacer a los otros, pero tu mirada me devolvió la vida una vez más. No había odio en esa mirada, ni rencor o malos recuerdos, me miraste como a alguien con quien habías compartido una historia.

Se que no debo emocionarme porque solo fueron unos segundos, pero en esos segundos recordé el por qué me había casado, tenido un hijo y sobre todo el por qué había ido ese día a la estación cuando no hacia falta hacerlo si iba mi esposa. Sabía que si estaba allí recibiría miradas de desprecio, comentarios hirientes por haber sido un mortífago y mostrarme con impunidad. Pero, tenía que estar ahí para ver nuevamente esos ojos verdes que le daban razón a mi existir, porque si había una razón por la que siguiera de pie sobreviviendo era porque creía que todavía tenía la oportunidad de volver a encontrarte y que finalmente pudieras entender por qué me había manejado de esa manera en el pasado. Necesitaba que entendieras quién había sido y quién era.

Puede que sea un iluso solo por pensarlo, se que de por sí iba a ser difícil rehacer mis erróneos pasos, pero algo en tu mirada me dio la fuerza y esperanza necesaria. Aunque, no contaba con lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Scorpius se encontraba a mi lado observando todo con detenimiento, cuando me abrazó rápidamente al sonar el expreso y se giró corriendo hacia el tren. Lo observé chocarse en la entrada con nada menos que Albus Severus Potter, tan parecido a su padre que me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Se miraron y sonrieron, sus manos se unieron en un saludo amistoso y de lejos podía notarse que se estaban presentando. Subieron juntos luego de un incómodo momento en donde cada uno quería dejar pasar primero al otro, nos saludaron desde arriba y se perdieron en la oscuridad del tren.

Te miré nuevamente sin reparo, con la certidumbre de que estabas compartiendo con tu esposa pensamientos que yo no podía saber. Sorprendentemente, me estabas mirando, intensamente y pude sentir que en tu mirada había algo que no pude descifrar. Continué mirándote hasta que llamaron tu atención al hablarte, momento en el que decidí era hora de marcharme.

Me di media vuelta y emprendí el regreso, sabiendo que esa no iba a ser la última vez en que se encontraran nuestras miradas, ya que habían quedado cosas pendientes a las que debíamos ponerles palabras o acciones.

* * *

Un pequeño relato, no se cómo estará porque es la primera vez que hago públicos mis escritos.

Cualquier crítica constructiva o destructiva sirve, siempre me va a venir bien que me digan lo que piensan, sea bueno o malo.

Si lo leíste, muchísimas gracias por leer, espero no haberte hecho perder el tiempo!


	2. Chapter 2

Nos encontrábamos en la estación King's Cross parados con Ginny como cualquier 1 de septiembre. Era un día que tomábamos libre del trabajo para acompañar a los chicos en la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero de alguna manera no se sintió como cualquier otro.

Ver a Malfoy parado frente a mi con su hijo y luego a éste con Albus subiendo al tren interactuando e intercambiando miradas me impactó. Fue como ver algo que solo podía ocurrir en una realidad paralela o en una película muggle de las que veía a veces con su familia.

Apareció en mi mente el recuerdo de aquel pequeño rubio que conocí en Madam Malkin, la tienda de túnicas en donde hablé con el primer niño que era como yo y la tristeza que sentí luego de ese encuentro.

Nunca podría negar que mi relación con Malfoy giró en torno al hastío y pesadumbre. Por mi parte tenía el peso de la misión que me fue encomendada desde el principio de mis días, sin que yo lo supiera hasta varios años después. Por su parte, pertenecía a una familia de sangre pura orgullosa y prejuiciosa que había elegido pertenecer al Lado Oscuro.

Pero si hay algo que me encantaría negar y no puedo es que nunca me resultó indiferente.

Desde lo mas recóndito de mi memoria, aparecía en la mayoría de mis recuerdos. Buscarlo hasta encontrarlo con mis ojos era tan natural como respirar. Mirándolo para ver su reacción, aunque solo buscara su cara de fastidio. Me regodeaba con su malestar y el disgusto que mostraba cuando Gryffindor ganaba la Copa de las Casas o un partido de Quidditch.

Pero hoy no, hoy no esperaba encontrar tristeza ni ira, solo esperaba encontrar su mirada en la mia, quería sentir sus ojos conectados con los míos y saber que él también me buscaba.

Aunque en el momento en que hicimos contacto, algo en mi, algo que todavía no comprendo me generó incomodidad, hasta tal punto que sentí como me ardía la piel, pero no por sonrojo, no por vergüenza, simplemente algo ardía dentro mio sin que pudiera frenarlo.

Hasta ese momento no noté estar tan perdido en mis pensamientos, caí en la cuenta de ello cuando mi esposa carraspeo a mi lado observándome.

\- ¿Muchos sentimientos encontrados? - preguntó Ginny con cierto dejo de humor aunque conociendo bastante los momentos en que me quedaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos.

\- Ya lo creo... - contesté mientras le tomaba la mano que había dejado al costado de su cuerpo.

Desvié la vista de ella y observé a Malfoy irse, su espalda alejándose me generó un alivio inigualable.

Volví la vista al tren que ya comenzaba a desaparecer. Noté la mano que sostenía la de mi esposa arder al igual que mi interior, como si algo dentro me pidiera retirar la mano. Pero, sabía que algunas de las cosas que me pasaban no eran normales y reaccionar quitándola podría quedar mas antinatural asustando a Ginny. Hice como si nada y continué unido a ella.

\- Vamos a casa, hoy tenemos el día libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hay que aprovecharlo - dijo Ginny mientras sonreía abiertamente con cierta chispa de emoción por la sesión de intimidad que tendríamos.

Reí con sinceridad porque Ginny lograba que me relaje luego de esos momentos oscuros, le quitaba peso a lo que ocurría por mi mente y lo confundido que a veces me sentía.

\- Si, vamos - le contesté girando mi cuerpo hacia la barrera para salir del Anden. Pero antes de llegar a salir por completo giré mi cabeza. Sin darme cuenta, no miré hacia donde se había ido el tren, sino al lugar donde había visto a Malfoy marchar hacia unos instantes.

* * *

Hola! Realmente no planeaba continuar con la historia, pero me nació hacerlo a pesar de todo. No se si alguien me lee, pero quien lo haga sepa que es mas que bienvenido a comentar y dejar sus críticas constructivas y destructivas!

Ya sea que comenten o no realmente les agradezco muchísimo por leerme!

Saludos!

L.


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza! Comencé la facultad así que estoy intentando subir una vez por semana al menos. A lxs que están leyendo les agradezco enormemente y espero les este gustando. Son libres de comentar y criticar tanto como gusten! Comencé a escribir en primera persona, pero siento que si continúo así se van a perder muchos detalles y quedaran cosas por fuera. Pueden decirme que les parece el cambio y si quedó muy forzado.

 **soff77** : Fuiste mi primer comentario, quiero que sepas que me hiciste super super feliz! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la idea y como la voy escribiendo. Espero te siga gustando! Millones de gracias por leer!

 **Sther-asr:** Gracias y mas gracias por comentar y decir que esperas que continúe la historia. Es mi primera vez y se siente realmente bien escucharlo. Mi idea original era dejarla en el primer capítulo como un one-shot (creo que se dice asi) pero sobre la marcha me inspiré y estoy experimentando y jugando un poco a ver que pasa. Voy aprendiendo en el proceso, espero me tengan paciencia, sepan disculpar los errores y marcarlos para corregirlos! Muchas gracias por leer, me llena de felicidad!

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde la despedida a Scorpius en el Anden. Por tomarse el día libre, Draco había tenido cuarenta y ocho de horas de intenso trabajo, se dedicó de tal manera que había adelantado gran parte. Ahora se encontraba en una mañana rutinaria como cualquier otra, estaba en su oficina moviendo papeles distraidamente con su varita sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

La habitación era espaciosa, pero no exageradamente grande, lo suficiente para sentirse cómodo. En un extremo entraba a medida un escritorio de roble, teniendo de un lado su silla forrada en cuero negro y dos mas enfrentadas con el asiento tapizado en verde oscuro y respaldo de madera reluciente. Ubicado en la otra esquina de la habitación, se encontraba un diván de terciopelo ocre y una mesa ratona del mismo material que el escritorio. Las paredes forradas en paneles de madera eran iluminadas por dos ventanales distribuidos metricamente, uno de espaldas a su silla y otro al diván. En la pared del medio se apreciaba una chimenea construida en mármol gris beteado con dos columnas que flaqueaban sus costados sobre las que se apoyaba una repisa. A pesar de la escasa decoración, Draco se sentía como en casa, no necesitaba cuadros ni adornos cuando nadie mas que él debía trabajar en aquel lugar. Tenia lo necesario para hacer su trabajo y se consideraba una persona organizada y práctica. Si alguien abría sus cajones podría encontrar pergaminos, plumas, tinta, sellos y carpetas con sus correspondientes etiquetas sin necesidad de rebuscar demasiado. Sin embargo, al estar distraído le estaba resultando costoso encontrar las planillas de los últimos movimientos realizados de su cuenta bancaria en Gringotts. Los del Ministerio le pedían certificados y documentos cada dos por tres para asegurarse que no incumplía ninguna ley. Debido a su pasado marcado por pertenecer al bando de Voldemort, siempre tenían mas requisitos y pesquizas cuando se trataba de su empresa de pociones. Aunque lo tenia claro, seguía sintiéndose molesto con tantos remilgos hacia su familia.

Luego de que todo finalizó aquel dia en Hogwarts, su renombrado apellido terminó en la ruina, pero no su riqueza. La mayor parte estaba a su nombre y luego de los juicios llevados a cabo en contra de los participantes del Lado Oscuro, el menor de los Malfoy salió impune de cargos. Narcissa recibió cinco años en Azkaban y Lucius fue quien se llevó el peor castigo, pasaría su vida encarcelado.

A pesar de la libertad brindada, la sociedad mágica seguía viendo a los Malfoy con malos ojos. Decidido a salir adelante, utilizó el apellido de su madre en su negocio de pociones, sirviéndose de este como muletilla para triunfar en los negocios mágicos y muggles, ya que los hacía con ambos. Es asi que había logrado conseguir aumentar su fortuna y mejorar la situación económica familiar.

Una de sus cualidades era el perfeccionismo y precisión a la hora de tomar decisiones e inventar nuevas posimas. Su amigo Zabini se encargaba de gerenciar los contratos y las relaciones públicas necesarias, no es que Draco no fuera bueno en eso, pero mejor no aparecerse mucho frente a los empresarios para así evitar prejuicios y malos momentos. Prefería trabajar en la parte deorganización y creación de su empresa. Lo que en un primer momento resultaba prometedor y satisfactorio, pero hacia tiempo que no lo apasionaba.

En realidad, nada lo apasionaba ultimamente.

La relación con Astoria estaba enfriándose sin lugar a dudas. Al comienzo ambos se convencieron que a pesar de ser un matrimonio arreglado, el amor se abriría paso en la relación. Cuando tuvieron a su primogénito aquello había sido la mayor felicidad y unión para ambos. Pero no habían pensado en la brecha que los distanciaba de sobremanera. Ella había sido siempre la hija menor malcriada dentro de una familia sangre pura, sin complicaciones ni presiones innecesarias. En cambio, él había sido un sujeto maleable, guiándose por las demandas de su padre y el Señor Tenebroso. Una parte suya había quedado enterrada en ese pasado, incapaz de revivir. Eso no le ocurría a su esposa, que solía ser poco realista y no lograba comprender la oscuridad y malestar que embargabn a Draco incontables veces. No es que sufiera de depresión, es solo que había recuerdos y sensaciones que nunca había podido compartir con nadie. Sin ese espacio para abrirse y compartir el peso de su historia, se le hacía difícil seguir adelante. Cargaba culpas y pesares de su pasado que lo tenían cuesta arriba.

En eso pensaba cuando un ojiverde se le cruzó por la cabeza. No quería pensar demasiado en el encuentro que había tenido con el Salvador del mundo mágico, pero inevitablemente acabaría apareciendo y ese momento parecía haber llegado.

Intentando serenarse se levantó de su cómoda silla y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, sentía que no podía estarse quieto un minuto más.

Verlo nuevamente había removido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos los remordimientos mas perturbadores. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pensó Potter al verlo. Pero tenía en claro la confusión que generó en la suya.

Quería acercarse y hablar con el aunque fuera un instante, solo para escuchar su voz, observar su postura, oirlo dirigiéndose a él. Anhelaba tanto hacerlo que al haberlo tenido tenido tan cerca y no lograrlo le frustraba de sobremanera.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo algo que había estado apagado en Draco se encendió nuevamente. Si bien tenía sentimientos imposibles de identificar del todo, se abría paso una clara idea. Frenó en seco su andar y apoyándose en la chimenea tomó aire quedamente. Tenía una meta que cumplir, al menos deseaba hacerlo de alguna manera, queria demostrarle a Potter que había cambiado.


	4. Chapter 4

Se encontraba Harry entrando en el despacho de los Aurores cuando notó algo moviéndose en la ventana. Se acercó pasando los sillones de cachemira bordó que adornaban la habitación, utilizados por él y sus compañeros en los breves momentos libres para sentarse a tomar un café mientras comentaban las misiones en privado.

Su trabajo le demandaba mucho tiempo y por eso no se sorprendió al ver la lechuza de su hijo Albus en la ventana del Ministerio. Si debían encontrarlo en algún lugar fijo, más que en su hogar, era allí donde estaría.

Los días que pasaba en su casa con regularidad era cuando estaban sus hijos. Se tomaba licencia y aprovechaba pasar con ellos la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, ya que sabía se irían a Hogwarts tarde o temprano. Durante su descanso laboral las lechuzas que recibía no eran escasas, pero las contestaba cuando tenía tiempo para no importunar el momento que tenía con sus hijos.

Nadie podía negar que el niño que vivió lo hizo para desvivirse por su familia. En los 19 años que pasaron desde que todo terminó lo único que hizo fue preocuparse y ocuparse de ellos de todas las maneras posibles. Era un padre atento, perceptivo, conversador y paciente. En general, mantenía una gran relación en conjunto e individualmente con sus tres retoños. La carta de Albus lo confirmaba.

Abrió la ventana para tomar el sobre que le entregaba el ave para luego continuar su viaje de vuelta sin entrar al recinto. Se dirigió nuevamente a los sillones, tomo asiento en uno y paseó la mirada por la habitación una última vez para ver que nadie fuera a importunarlo.

Se escuchaban voces lejanas detrás de la puerta entre abierta, pero no quería cerrarla del todo porque el espacio se compartía con los demás aurores y Harry prefería evitar llamar la atención a toda costa. Demasiado protagonismo para toda una vida.

La habitación estaba serena, había un fuego crepitante en la chimenea al costado de los sillones iluminando la estancia y en el rincón siguiente un mueble de madera apagada que disponía de una cafetera hechizada para producir café constantemente, pulcras tazas blancas alineadas, algunos pasteles de calabaza, y recipientes con azúcar y leche. Además disponían de cajones donde se guardaban algunos pergaminos, tinta y plumas por si debían anotar algo de último momento.

Esperó unos momentos cerciorándose de la tranquilidad conseguida para disfrutar de su preciada carta, rasgó el sobre sacando una sola hoja y comenzó a leer.

 _¡Hola papá! Seguramente la carta te llegue al Ministerio, por eso voy a ser rápido en contarte esto. ¡Hice un nuevo amigo y uno muy bueno! Se llama Scorpius Malfoy, se que algo ocurrió entre nuestra familia y la suya aunque no qué cosa. Pero quiero que sepas que es una gran persona Te lo quise contar primero porque James me dijo que te lo iba a decir para que me castigues, aunque sé que no es así, quería asegurarme ya que James nunca para de fastidiarme pero a veces tiene razón. Ya te contaré mas de Scorp, pero primero quisiera saber qué piensas y si era verdad lo que decía James y le quitaras el dinero para que me compre dulces y cosas cuando vaya a Hogsmeade el fín de semana._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Albus Severus Potter._

 _Pd: Ahora que se un poco mas de mi nombre me gusta un montón y planeo firmar siempre con mi nombre completo._

Finalizó la lectura con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, la carta era corta pero decía mucho. Lo primero que lo preocupó fue que James creyera que Albus merecía un castigo por tener al hijo de un Malfoy como amigo, definitivamente debía tener una conversación con su hijo mayor y su mejor amigo, ya que era muy probable que Ron le hubiera metido esas ideas en su cabeza. Lo segundo era la duda del menor por su propio carácter, es decir otra charla que mantener. Harry nunca había sido de castigos severos, ni siquiera de fuertes reprimendas. La que solía poner a ralla a los niños era Ginny, teniendo la misma voz de mando que su madre. El azabache solía ser muy calmado, escuchaba los argumentos de sus hijos y si no estaba de acuerdo les daba los suyos, no se esforzaba en descubrir las mentiras porque creía que la mejor manera era esperar a que ellos quisieran decirle la verdad. Debido a eso, se sorprendía que Albus creyera que él fuera a castigarlo. En el fondo creía ver en su hijo el temor de decepcionarlo, debería asegurarle que nunca lo haría hiciera lo que hiciera.

Continuaba sentado al terminar de pensar en la carta cuando suspiró largamente. El apellido Malfoy resonaba en su cabeza y no pudo evitar pensar en el encuentro del 1 de septiembre. Sin dudas lo había confundido la mirada del rubio. Le pareció que quería decirle algo, pero no se acercó a hablarle en ningún momento. Lo notaba cambiado, como si hubiera madurado. También su fisonomía era distinta, los rasgos de su rostro marcados, al igual que su cuerpo había crecido en altura y los músculos desarrollados. Ninguno de los dos eran los niñatos en diferentes casas de Hogwarts, eso estaba claro. Se sentía anonadado de haber percibido de esa manera al ojigris y encima observarlo con tanto detenimiento. Su cabeza se encontraba confundida por los sentimientos encontrados, se mezclaban los resentimientos y pesares después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre su familia y la de él. Aunque, en lo profundo de sí, Harry sabía que no era la culpa de Draco. El último había seguido a su legado y al final se había dado cuenta del bando al cual debía pertenecer, quizás había sido tarde, pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho.

Las imágenes de sus días del colegio continuaban sin que pudiera evitarlas y por un momento se quedó recordando la mano extendida que rechazó del platinado y las inmensas ganas de poder estrecharla ahora. Sin comprender por qué sentía eso y no queriendo detenerse a pensarlo se dispuso a buscar dos pergaminos y tinta para responder la carta de Albus y mandarle otra a James. Al primero le diría que no iba a castigarlo por hacer amigos y que esperaba le contara todo sobre sus días en Hogwarts junto con sus nuevas amistades. Al segundo iba a advertirle que no amenazara a su hermano con un castigo que no le correspondía a él imponer si no quería quedarse sin dinero para Hogsmeade. Al terminar de redactar y guardar en sobres lo escrito, se dirigió a buscar una lechuza del ministerio para terminar con ello. Debía continuar con su trabajo para no atrasarse y prefería evitar los ojos mercurio que se le aparecían en la mente enfrascándose en el trabajo.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! No tengo excusas, pero soy de Argentina, Universitaria y hay un gran lío por acá, además de mi trabajo la verdad tuve poco tiempo. Inteto igualmente si o si subir una vez por semana.

Espero que no se hayan aburrido esperando a lxs que leen y disfruten de este capítulo. Sus comentarios me llenan de alegría el alma!

Si tienen ganas pueden pasar por mis historias que subí una nueva para el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Años de Escuela" del foro El armario de escobas. s/13050558/1/Escobas-y-espuma todas las críticas para este o aquel fic son mas que bienvenidas siempre!

Sther-asr: Que suerte que te hayan encantado! Temía que fuera muy brusco el cambio y que les gustara más de la otra manera. Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu Review, de verdad me alegra un montón.

alba-lys: No había escrito nunca antes en ninguna otra plataforma, así que me super emociona que te guste y hayas notado ese toque romántico y nostálgico, cuando leí que lo pusiste me super emocioné porque era lo que quería transmitir! Mil gracias por comentar y leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Perdón la tardanza a lxs que siguen la historia! Ahora vamos con lo nuestro y excusas al final!

* * *

Se llevó la mano a la boca de la impresión al leer la carta de su hijo. Al terminarla no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Pasados los meses en Hogwarts Scorpius le había enviado correo semanalmente comentándole las novedades. Solían ser pergaminos extremadamente largos, con detalles sobre las clases, hechizos, teorías, aulas, pasillos, límites del bosque prohibido, jardines, normas, horarios, básicamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Además notaba la extrema positividad en sus dichos, en ningún momento le contaba sobre algún problema o disgusto. Sabía por Pansy y Blaise, los padrinos del niño, que había tenido ciertos encuentros desagradables con algunos de sus compañeros por ser "el hijo de un mortífago" según le habían dicho. Aunque no quería entrometerse si el no le compartía esa parte, iba a intentar hablarle sutilmente para que luego se sintiera mas dispuesto a abrirse y expresarse. Sentía que su hijo quería protegerlo cuando deberían estar invertidos los roles.

A pesar de haber pasado seis años de su vida dentro del mismo colegio, le alegraba de sobremanera ver todo a través de él. A sus ojos, todo tenía un brillo especial y una alegría que iluminaba cada oscuro rincón de los recuerdos que guardaba. Con las descripciones que el menor realizaba, Draco sentía revivir los momentos lúgubres que pasó por aquel castillo encantado. Recordaba brevemente algún que otro recuerdo fugaz de felicidad, pero nunca la plenitud de ese sentimiento. No lo había conocido hasta hacía 11 años, con el nacimiento de su primogénito. Luego de aquello, se dedicó en lleno a trabajar para que a su retoño nunca le faltara nada de nada. La felicidad de él era la suya y se desvivía por lograrla diariamente.

El mundo mágico solía ser rencoroso, tenían una historia de cientos de años y era importante el pasado para manejarse en el presente. La guerra había dejado a su familia como la peor escoria de todas y él no podía permitir aquel contexto para su hijo. Luego de que todo terminó Draco perdió demasiadas cosas, a su padre, lo que había sido su madre y el reconocimientos de muchos magos y brujas. Consiguió casarse con Astoria por su linaje puro de sangre y el compromiso hecho previamente entre las dos familias. Pero en los negocios y socialmente tuvo que intentarlo como nunca antes. Así, comprendió como esforzarse y luchar por alguien que no sea el mismo vale la pena teniendo en cuenta que la confianza se pierde mucho mas rápido de lo que se gana.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos un golpe en la puerta de su oficina, sobresaltado dejó la extensa carta debajo de los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio pulcramente ordenado. Se quedó parado observando un documento que no había podido leer todavía haciéndose el distraído.

Entró un hombre de tez morena, alto, elegantemente vestido y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Socio ¿Ya está todo listo? - preguntó Blaise mostrando su blanca dentadura.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestionó distraído el aludido levantando la vista de su escritorio para enfocarla en los ojos de su amigo.

\- La poción sanadora de quemaduras, Draco. Le dejé los papeles para patentarla a tu secretario esta mañana. ¿No te los entregó? - exclamó alarmado colocando las manos en su cadera y echándose unos centímetros hacia atrás desconcertado.

Ciertamente era imposible que al secretario del platinado se le pasara algo. Realizaba los quehaceres puntualmente, se adelantaba a las tareas encomendadas y era solícito a cualquier pedido que se le hiciera. Su trabajo era impecable.

\- Claro que sí, no hace falta alterarse tan rápido - contestó Draco cortante.

Su socio lo miró detenidamente, notando que algo lo estaba alterando. El incriminado desvió su mirada y eso le confirmó su presentimiento.

\- ¿Qué es? - le preguntó Blaise acercándose al escritorio y apoyándose sobre el mismo con ambas manos mientras continuaba buscando los ojos del rubio.

\- ¿Qué es qué?

Draco volvió a enfocar la vista en los ojos de su amigo, aunque caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocarse con su silla por la cercanía repentina del moreno.

\- Vamos Draco, algo te ocurre y apostaría todo mi dinero de Gringotts a que se trata de Scorpius

Mientras hablaba el moreno fue acercándose a la cara de su amigo por encima del escritorio para que no pudiera evadirlo.

Draco se traicionó a sí mismo con sus reacciones. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos se abrieron unos milímetros. Aunque quiso sostener a toda costa su fachada despreocupada no logró conseguirlo. Mantuvo la mirada de Zabini como un buen Malfoy, para luego dejarse caer en el sillón que golpeaba la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Suspiró largamente mientras apoyaba su codo derecho en el apoya brazos y se masajeaba la sien lentamente.

\- Mi queridísimo hijo invitó a Albus Potter a la Mansión Malfoy.

Blaise abrió los ojos y su boca desmesuradamente sin poder evitarlo. Pero luego de la sorpresa estalló en carcajadas. Se agarró el abdomen con ambas manos sin poder dejar de reír.

\- ¿Qué es tan jodidamente gracioso, Zabini?- casi gruñó. Detestaba que se rieran de él, su 'Ogullo Malfoy' seguía intocable.

\- Es que... ¡Es muy bueno para ser cierto! Casi que me dan ganas de escribir una columna para El Profeta o Corazón de Bruja, cobraría miles de galeones por esto.

\- Como si yo fuera a dejarte hacerlo... ¡Merlín, no!

\- No se porque te alteras tanto, es buena publicidad para la empresa y ni hablar de tu apellido, deberías sentirte beneficiado.

\- No quiero que sea por los Potter... Me gustaría poder beneficiar a mi hijo por mí mismo.

Draco se levantó de la silla apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio. Se giró hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a su amigo. Mirando las calles de Londres y el cielo gris se quedó perdido por un momento en sus pensamientos. Sabía desde un comienzo que su pequeño al ir a Hogwarts se encontraría con ciertos obstáculos por su culpa, o mejor dicho por su apellido. Pensó el precio que debía pagar por los errores cometidos y lo arrepentido que se sentía por aquello. Nunca tuvo fuertes convicciones sobre lo que pensaban su padre y madre, los seguía por inercia y herencia, porque ser de su familia suponía que hicieras lo que te decían sin rechistar. El orgullo y grandeza de la familia eran pilares que debían mantenerse a costa de todo, si pensabas diferente tus propios padres se encargaban de hacer lo impensado para que cambies de opinión. Pero no su hijo, no iba a permitirse cometer los errores de sus progenitores con él.

\- Deberías dejar un poco el orgullo de lado, no te sirvió por años y no va a servirte ahora.

La voz en su espalda se clavo como una estaca dentro de sí. El sabía eso, debía dejar de lado los prejuicios que tenía contra la gente y permitir la ayuda que le brindaran. Tenía que darle el ejemplo a su hijo de que la fuerza se consigue con la unión de las personas si se acompañaban mutuamente para lograr grandes cosas. Al menos cuando las intenciones son honestas y el amor está en juego. Durante mucho tiempo se encontró cegado por el odio, la envidia y los prejuicios inculcados, eso no podía volver a ocurrir.

Se giró de cara al escritorio y miró a su socio con frialdad clavándole la mirada. Al instante dejó de sostener su mirada y suspiró largamente levantando ambos hombros para luego dejarlos caer junto con su cuerpo sobre la silla.

\- Claro que dejaré mi orgullo de lado... Si hubieras leído la carta que me acaba de enviar verías que no me queda mas opción. No va a aceptar un no por respuesta... Me tendré que comunicar con los Potter.

* * *

Tanto tiempo sin subir nada, perdón no me odien. Soy de Argentina y vivimos un momento particular así que estuve complicada.

Tengo el final de la historia pero el medio está en construcción, asi que sus comentarios me ayudan a ver si les va gustando. Sean libres de dejar las críticas que deseen, lo bueno y lo malo en este caso hace bien a partes casi iguales.

Por la demora dejo dos capítulos que espero disfruten!

sof77: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste como avanza la historia! Todavía no se si continuarán siendo los dos puntos en cada capítulo aunque falta poco para el encuentro y ahí veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias por comentar y perdón la tardanza! Ojalá te gusten estos dos caps. Ah! Que alegria seas Universitaria como yo, ya sabrás entonces de lo que hablo.


	6. Chapter 6

La noche ya cubría Grimmauld Place cuando el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores arribó a su hogar.

Había silencio por doquier, así que al salir de la chimenea tuvo sumo cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Ginny que tenía el sueño muy liviano.

Se encaminó a la cocina en busca de algo para comer, cuando de pronto escuchó un 'plop' a su izquierda , se giró rápidamente para ver a Kreacher parado inclinando su cabeza en señal de saludo.

\- Bienvenido Amo - saludó el elfo.

\- Buenas noches, Kreacher - respondió Harry en un susurro - ¿Está toda la casa dormida?

\- Si señor, me encargué de todo mientras estuvo fuera y las señoritas ya se han acostado. Si es de su agrado dejé preparado un bocadillo para usted en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Si, estoy muerto de hambre, muchas gracias.

\- A su servicio, Amo - agradeció la criatura y con un nuevo 'plop' desapareció de la vista de Harry.

Al llegar a la cocina observó sobre la mesa de madera pulida un plato mediano de cerámica con dos emparedados. Se sorprendió un poco de las atenciones del elfo y se alegró de la relación que habían logrado tener. Al comienzo fue un tira y afloje, pero todo cambió por completo cuando Harry quiso liberarlo y este llorando le rogó permitirle quedarse en la casa de los Black. Luego de poner las condiciones necesarias para que tuviera un trabajo digno como salario y vacaciones, la relación entre ellos fluyó gratamente.

Masticaba alegre por tener algo preparado para comer a esas horas de la madrugada y estar cómodamente sentado en el comedor cuando oyó nuevamente el 'plop'. Se giró esta vez a la derecha para ver aparecer a Kreacher que estaba inclinando el torso levemente hacia delante mientras estiraba su brazo derecho que sostenía un sobre color gris pálido.

\- Disculpe Amo, le llegó esta carta por la noche, como vi que estaba dirigida a usted se la guardé para dársela personalmente - dijo el elfo mientras dejaba la correspondencia en las manos de Harry.

\- Gracias Kreacher, ahora descansa y no te preocupes que yo limpiaré esto cuando acabe.

\- Como usted ordene amo, buenas noches.

Habiendo desaparecido el elfo, Harry procedió a abrir el sobre, con una mano lo daba vuelta para ver de quién era y con la otra bebía de un vaso zumo de calabaza. Al voltearlo y leer el remitente se atragantó. No se esperaba ver aquel nombre para nada. Comenzó a toser fuertemente y decidió dejar de comer y beber para evitar futuras complicaciones. Con cierto nerviosismo procedió a abrir el correo para comenzar a leer ávidamente.

 _Buenas noches Potter,_

 _Quizás te suene ridículo lo que estás por leer, pero realmente creí que debía comentarte la situación._

 _Como habrás visto en el Andén, tengo un hijo de la misma edad que el tuyo, se llama Scorpius y aparentemente ambos están en Slytherin por lo que me contó en una de sus cartas. Según tengo entendido se han relacionado bastante. En consecuencia, mi hijo ha invitado al tuyo a pasar alguno de los días de descanso en nuestro hogar._

 _Honestamente, me pareció necesario consultar tu opinión y si le permitirías venir a visitarnos._

 _Nuestra historia amerita que me comunique previamente contigo dadas las circunstancias._

 _Espero tu respuesta,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Harry se quedó de piedra al terminar de leer. Primero se cercioró de que no era una broma, observó el remitente y se aseguró que el emisor fuera realmente quien decía ser. Luego volvió a leer la carta unas tres veces más, le parecía inverosímil recibir una carta de nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Además a partir de la segunda lectura, cayó en la cuenta del modo respetuoso y en buenos términos que estaba redactado. Hubiera esperado algún insulto viniendo de su némesis, pero teniendo en cuenta los años transcurridos se reprochó mentalmente en no pensar que su actitud había cambiado.

Se apoyó de lleno contra el respaldo de la silla, dejó la carta frente suyo sobre la mesa y con su mano derecha se desordenó el cabello distraídamente. No pudo evitar recordar el día del anden mencionado por el rubio, definitivamente había pensado en aquel momento más de una centena de veces. Suspiró creyendo ver nuevamente la mirada gris penetrante que se había clavado en su mente como ninguna, no comprendía el motivo, pero realmente lo había puesto nervioso sin poder evitar clavarle su mirada en respuesta. Algo le hacía ruido, podía ser el modo en que el ojigris lo miró, como si quisiera acercase para hablarle, con un dejo de melancolía y ¿Tristeza? No, no podía ser, aunque no estaba seguro, lo que si sabía es que le había generado un encontronazo de emociones. Nunca había servido para reflexionar sus sentimientos, siempre se guiaba por sus impulsos y lo que sintió aquel día fueron una impresionantes ganas de agarrar al rubio por el brazo y preguntarle a los gritos en qué estaba pensando... A pesar del largo tiempo durante el que no se habían visto, seguía logrando sacudir siempre sus esquemas.

 _'Nuestra historia'_ , esas dos palabras lograron que se agolparan miles de imágenes en donde estaban ellos dos, en lo de Madam Malkin, el Expreso de Hogwarts, los pasillos del colegio, las clases, el comedor, el estadio de Quidditch, la Sala de los Menesteres, e infinidad más. Realmente aparecía en la mayoría de sus recuerdos, pero no de forma grata. Siempre estaban peleando, discutiendo o burlándose mutuamente, se trataron como enemigos durante todos sus años de educación y finalmente terminaron enfrentados en la guerra. Sin embargo, cuando la Batalla estaba por terminar, Malfoy se cambió de bando sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Eso fue solo el primer cambio percibido, pero luego continuó con muchas otras acciones que dieron cuenta de su redención. Harry siguió el caso a través de Shacklebolt que lo mantuvo informado a pedido suyo, pero nunca volvió a verlo hasta aquel primero de septiembre. El slytherin había declarado a favor de la Orden del Fénix junto a todos los que pelearon contra Voldemort y en contra de cada uno de los participantes del Lado Oscuro, evidenció situaciones de las que el Ministerio no estaba enterado y sacó a la luz nombres de personas involucradas que hubieran quedado impunes de castigo. También se enteró que luego del testimonio brindado por el rubio bajo veritaserum su padre se había negado a dirigirle la palabra antes de ser enviado en perpetua a Azkaban, su madre se había colocado una máscara de frialdad y dureza alegando que no comprendía porque su hijo había contado todo, temiendo por la seguridad de los tres. Por último, durante el relato del chico se revelaron las torturas que utilizaban contra él, permitidas por sus progenitores y a veces realizadas por el propio Lucius. Posiblemente no lo iba a decir, pero las preguntas debían ser respondidas y no se dejó lugar a dudas.

El niño que vivió jamás hubiera pensado que el muchacho cobarde y envidioso que conoció en Hogwarts diría todo eso ni que hubiera vivido un infierno cuando aparentaba estar del lado contrario. Asombrado como estaba decidió declarar a favor de los Malfoy, por Narcisa y su hijo únicamente. La primera le había salvado la vida en la Batalla Final y el segundo no se merecía ser castigado cuando había hecho lo propio por el, además de mostrarse arrepentido como estaba y habiendo sido una mas de las víctimas de aquella guerra. Se había sentido realmente mal porque a ella la enviaran a Azkaban a pesar de todo, pero lo recorrió un gran alivio al saber que el otro había salido libre de cargos.

Durante mucho tiempo había sentido odio hacia todo aquel relacionado con quien mató a sus seres mas queridos. Creyó nunca ser capaz de perdonar a nadie por haberse relacionado con él. Sin embargo, rememorando a Severus Snape, comprendió que a veces se puede amar y odiar por partes iguales, pero lo que te mantiene fuerte y luchando es el amor. Su hijo no llevaba su nombre en vano, el profesor le había dejado una gran enseñanza, si bien había sido cruel innumerables veces lo había hecho para cuidarlo y si no hubiera sido por toda la gente que creyó en él, lo cuidó y le brindó montones de oportunidades hoy estaría Voldemort en el poder. Es así que pensando en el hombre que le había escrito la carta, lo embargaba una sensación que no sabía identificar si era lástima, pena, pero sobre todo admiración. Al pasar los meses y años luego de la lucha comprendió de a poco que se debía tener mucha fortaleza para enfrentar a lo que te inculcaron toda la vida y encima mostrar arrepentimiento. Todo eso le demostró a Harry los prejuicios y equivocaciones que el mismo cometió, habiendo siempre sido querido y apoyado en el mundo mágico, la mayoría de la gente depositó en el toda su confianza y cariño, nada mas lejos de lo que le había ocurrido a su antítesis.

Retornando del maremoto de recuerdos, pensamientos y sensaciones que lo apabullaron volvió a enfocar la vista en la carta. _'Espero tu respuesta'_. Siempre ese tono autoritario y altanero que se notaba hasta por escrito, se sonrío por esto, pero al instante puso una mueca de tristeza al recordar el motivo de la carta. Para él nunca hubiera sido necesario que alguien le pidiera permiso para que su hijo visitase la casa de un amigo o al revés, los amigos de sus tres hijos eran bienvenidos en cualquier momento y sabía que los padres de ellos pensaban lo mismo. El no tendría ningún inconveniente en que Albus fuera a la Mansión Malfoy, pero estaba seguro que Ginny no estaría tan segura. Los Weasley quedaron resentidos luego de la Guerra al haber perdido a Fred en manos del ejército de mortifagos, sin tener en cuenta los incontables amigos caídos. Por eso mismo, sabía que no iba a ser para nada sencillo lograr convencerla de su equivocado prejuicio, solo Hermione sabía que había declarado a favor de esa familia. Pero, su postura era distinta y sabía que tenía razón al pensar que no debían arrastrarse situaciones del pasado sin tener en cuenta los cambios ocurridos en el medio. Sus hijos no tenían que librar las batallas y prejuicios de sus padres, sino las suyas propias. Su terquedad esperaba ganara mas que la de la peliroja.

Decidió enviarle a Malfoy una respuesta para que no pensara que no la había recibido o descartado como correo no deseado. Le pareció una falta de respeto teniendo en cuenta la sinceridad que había tenido con él. Además le divertía la situación de responderle al rubio para dejarlo esperando otra respuesta, hacia mucho tiempo estaba cansado de sus rutinarios días y esto era toda una novedad en su vida que lo hacía sentir algo excitado y ansioso.

Se levantó de la silla con cuidado de no arrastrarla por el piso de madera. La casa era vieja y a pesar de las reformas realizadas para que fuera habitable por toda la familia todavía se podía sentir su antigüedad. Se metió la carta en su uniforme para no olvidarla sobre la mesa, temiendo que Ginny la encontrara antes de armar una estrategia para hablar con ella. Se dirigió a la sala que disponía de un gran sofá de chenille anaranjado en medio, dos pequeños sillones del mismo material turquesa custodiando la chimenea enfrentada a una mesa ratona de caoba clara. Luces cálidas decoraban toda la estancia dándole mayor vitalidad. Las paredes habían sido pintadas de blanco y se habían liberado las ventanas de sus pesadas cortinas oscuras para que pudiera ingresar la luz, en ellas también se veían fotos mágicas y muggles enmarcadas de diferentes tamaños que mostraban a su familia y amigos. Del otro lado de la habitación había un piano de cola negro que perteneció a los Black por décadas del cual Harry no quiso desprenderse y en paralelo al mismo una silla de pino lacada en conjunto con un escritorio donde guardaban pergaminos, tinta, pluma y demás papeles importantes. Allí se dirigió Harry silenciosamente, sin sentarse tomó un pergamino, tinta y pluma y comenzó a escribir.

 _Buenas noches, Malfoy (probablemente te llegue por la mañana) :_

 _Recibí tu carta y en poco tiempo responderé tu consulta. Deberé hablar previamente con mi esposa para saber si le da permiso a Albus de ir a tu hogar. En cuanto a mi me parece que no hay inconveniente alguno en ello y espero se pueda concretar si lo desean ambos con ansias._

 _Gracias igualmente por informarme de los planes de tu hijo, me alegro que se hayan hecho amigos. Se nota que son muy unidos porque Albus no para de hablarme de "Scorp" como le dice en sus cartas. Ojalá no cometan los mismos errores que sus padres._

 _Espero comunicarme pronto,_

 _Saludos,_

 _Harry_

Al terminar de redactar no estaba seguro de haber elegido las palabras correctas, pero no quiso pararse a pensar y analizar todo, prefirió dejar el pergamino como estaba y abrió una de las ventanas que se encontraba a su lado. Al instante vino una de sus lechuzas, le acarició levemente la cabeza y ató la carta para que fuera entregada. Cuando alzo el vuelo Harry cerró despacio la ventana y se giró apoyando la espalda contra ella, se sintió algo emocionado, mas de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Decidió irse a la cama preguntándose si su ex-compañero le respondería algo.

* * *

Acá está el capítulo seguido que prometí en el anterior! Ojala lo disfruten!

Saludos,

L.


	7. Chapter 7

Las discusiones eran escasas en la casa de los Potter. Luego de que terminara la guerra Harry y Ginny continuaron con su relación como si nada de eso los hubiera cambiado, ni en sentimiento, ni personalmente. Se conocían hace muchos años y a pesar de que pasaron por situaciones complicadas y dolorosas, en general las afrontaron por separado. A la hora de estar en desacuerdo el dejaba de discutir al instante y ella tenía la última palabra. No se escuchaban gritos ni insultos, simplemente una conversación civilizada entre dos adultos que no opinaban lo mismo.

Aquella mañana Harry estaba seguro que las cosas serían como usualmente eran si no fuera por su decisión a conseguir lo que se proponía costara lo que costara. Había recibido, a la mañana siguiente de la carta de Malfoy, una de su hijo, diciéndole lo emocionado que se sentía por ir a conocer el hogar del que ya nombraba como su mejor amigo. Los sentimientos de Albus, al igual que los de Lily y James, eran lo más importante y no creía que fuera a suponer un conflicto muy grande aquel tema. Aunque, algo delicado creía que su esposa entraría en razón y no se guiaría por el pasado.

Era sábado por la mañana, recién por la tarde debía concurrir al Departamento para realizar algunos informes retrasados, siendo esa la única tarea en su trabajo que se le hacía desagradable, pero imposible de evitar. Despertó con la lechuza del menor golpeando la ventana de su habitación en la primera planta. Luego de leerla se decidió a bajar para enfrentar de una vez por todas la situación y comunicarle a su esposa lo que ocurría.

Se dirigió al armario de roble oscuro que se encontraba a la izquierda de la ventana por el que había recibido el correo. Tomó un jean azul claro, una camiseta roja de mangas cortas descolorida de tanto usarla y unas zapatillas de marca muggle de lona que su esposa y Hermione se encargaban de comprarle porque eran muy cómodas y económicas. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama para vestirse, se apoyó en el borde al momento de calzarse hundiéndose en el cómodo colchón de plumas de dos plazas y media. Aquello le generó unos deseos imperiosos de tirarse boca arriba y descansar un poco mas, pero sabía que debía levantarse por mucha pereza que le diera. Se deslizó del borde al piso forrado por una gruesa alfombra de colores tierra con diversas formas geométricas adornándola, ocupaba casi la totalidad de las tablas de madera para caminar mas cómodamente. Se quedó sentado en el piso unos minutos observando las paredes iluminadas por el sol que se filtraba entre los cristales. Hacía frío pero el hechizo colocado por su suegra apenas comenzaron a vivir allí mantenía la casa entera a una agradable temperatura. Giró su vista hacia los estantes desperdigados por la pared, se encontraban repletos de libros y fotografías de sus hijos, sobrinos y ahijado. Suspiró y comenzó a levantarse lentamente para salir al pasillo. Cerró la puerta y cuando comenzaba a girarse para encaminarse a las escaleras escuchó la risa de Lily que jugaba en el salón de la planta baja, se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba para levantarla en el aire y darle unas volteretas generando que se les escapara una risa a los dos.

\- ¡Buen día Lily! ¿Has desayunado? - preguntó Harry mientras la dejaba nuevamente en el suelo tomándola de ambas manos y agachándose hasta colocarse a la altura de sus ojos.

\- No, estoy esperando que mami me avise, cuando esté listo me va a llamar - la pequeña pelirroja contestó moviendo ambas manos sostenidas por las de su padre de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue? – hacía tiempo que había estado ocupado trabajando y extrañaba pasar tiempo con su niña.

\- ¡Si, por favor si! - chilló Lily emocionada, soltando las manos de su padre para aplaudir - ¡Hace mucho que no vamos juntos!

\- Es un trato entonces, luego de almorzar vamos - aseguró su padre - Ahora aguarda en el salón que te llamamos en un momento para desayunar.

La pequeña se giró al instante y se agachó frente al fuego, apoyando la espalda en la mesa baja para continuar jugando cómodamente.

Harry abrió la puerta del comedor, pasó caminando al costado de la larga mesa rodeada de sillas tapizadas y llegó a la cocina donde estaban concentrados en su labor Kreacher y su esposa. Los sábados en la mañana no solía estar disponible la Corresponsal Senior por cubrir los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero ese día tenía libre por el mantenimiento del estadio que le tocaba. Se giró en menos de un segundo, mientras volteaba en el aire un hot cake, para saludar a su esposo con un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Buen día, en cinco minutos desayunamos ¿Dormiste bien? Pon las tazas y cubiertos que recién lavó Kreacher así no sacamos unos nuevos - dijo rápido la esposa del Niño que vivió.

\- Ya lo hago. Buen día Kreacher ¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas un momento? Necesito hablar con ella - preguntó Harry mirando al elfo y señalando a su ama.

\- Por supuesto que no, amo - contestó la criatura y con un 'plop' desapareció.

Ginny terminó de cocinar el ultimo hot cake y lo colocó sobre los demás ya hechos a su derecha. Con un movimiento de varita los hechizó para que se mantuvieran calientes. Llevó todo, tazas, platos, cubiertos, azúcar, leche, café, zumo de calabaza, manteca y miel a la mesa colocando previamente un mantel, todo con un giro de su muñeca demostrando gran practicidad.

Lo miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos un instante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó perspicazmente.

Su esposo sonrió por la intuición rápida de la muchacha que ya se había puesto en pose defensiva. Apoyada contra la mesada con los pies a la altura de los hombros, los brazos cruzados dejando ver en su mano derecha la varita sobresaliendo y levantando la ceja derecha.

\- Quiero ser sintético para que podamos desayunar con Lily tranquilos, pero no quería demorarme mas en hablar esto contigo – así procedió Harry a explicarle sobre las cartas que Albus le había mandado sobre su nuevo mejor amigo y la recibida por el padre del último con la información de la invitación.

Su esposa se tensó al instante de escuchar el apellido Malfoy pero se quedó callada durante la totalidad de la explicación.

\- No – dijo al final – No puedo permitir que mi hijo se meta en ese nido de serpientes.

\- Para tu información nuestro hijo es de Slytherin, así que mejor te haces a la idea con las serpientes – se sorprendió el mismo por la crudeza de su respuesta, pero realmente se sorprendió de la negativa tan rotunda que le había dado después de relatarle los deseos de su hijo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, su boca se convirtió en una fina línea.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero, no es su casa lo que me molesta, sino esa familia en particular. No quiero que se relacione con ellos por nada del mundo.

Harry cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra, sin darse cuenta todos sus músculos se habían tensionado, suspiró largamente y se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos antes de hablar.

\- Creo que los prejuicios y resentimientos no nos han llevado a ningún lado, al menos desde que yo nací, con los Dursley y luego en el mundo mágico siempre me persiguieron. Las personas pueden cambiar y tu lo sabes aunque ahora estés negada para verlo. Creo que deberías reflexionarlo un poco antes de decir que no con tanta simpleza a algo que va a hacer feliz a tu hijo.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo se giró y se encaminó a la puerta del comedor para llamar a su hija a desayunar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentado en una gran mesa de mármol negro estaba el dueño de la Mansión disfrutando de su desayuno y lectura del Profeta cuando fue interrumpido por su elfina.

\- Disculpe amo, le traigo la correspondencia que ha llegado por la mañana.

\- Gracias, puedes retirarte – contestó mirando a la criatura.

No es que no quisiera llamarla por su nombre, la realidad es que no lo sabía. Temerosa su esposa de que los elfos contratados anteriormente tomaran represalias por los maltratos sufridos los había despedido a todos con indemnización y contratado a nuevos. Draco no recordaba sus nombres y ellos no le hablaban mas de lo necesario por temor a ser castigados. Aunque ya no era el mismo que antes, su historial lo perseguía con cualquier miembro de la Comunidad Mágica.

Tomó el correo que la elfina había depositado cuidadosamente en una bandeja de plata sobre la mesa y procedió a mirarlo. Había una carta del ministerio, de Pansy, Blaise, Daphne y por último de Harry Potter. Sin saber por qué, la escondió rápidamente en el bolsillo de su bata ocre de seda y se levantó dejando todo como estaba.

Tan apresurado iba hacia su habitación privada que no percibió a su esposa caminando en sentido contrario.

\- Querido ¿Por qué tanto apuro? – preguntó Astoria con su voz calma y aterciopelada de siempre mientras frenaba y giraba su cuerpo para mirarlo.

Su esposo se frenó de golpe mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, incrédulo por no haber notado que pasaba a su lado. Se llevó una mano a su bolsillo izquierdo como acto reflejo y le sonrió intentando parecer calmado.

\- Lo siento querida, acabo de recordar un informe pendiente sobre la poción de quemaduras de la cual te hablé anoche. Tengo que terminar de redactarlo hoy, estaré ocupado un rato y luego podremos tomar un té juntos antes de almorzar.

\- Claro, no hay problema – dijo Astoria haciendo como si no notara el nerviosismo del rubio – Intenta no demorar mucho.

Sin más se marchó por el largo pasillo hacia el salón principal donde probablemente se sentaría a desayunar parsimoniosamente. Draco suspiró y continuó su rápida marcha.

Llegó al que llamaba su lugar en la mansión, era una habitación amplia aunque mas pequeña que las demás, disponía de un gran ventanal que daba al jardín hechizado para que no pudiera ser visto el interior. Las paredes estaban forradas de librerías de roble oscuro hasta el techo, excepto una de ellas que contenía un armario lleno de frascos de diferentes tamaños y etiquetas. Enfrentado al ventanal se veía un imponente escritorio de granito y una silla reclinable de cuero oscuro con forma angulosa de gran tamaño. En el centro había una alfombra redonda que cubría tres cuartos del piso de madera lustrada, su color era verde esmeralda y tenía el grosor de una pantorrilla. Desperdigados por el lugar había sillones en distintas tonalidades de gris, mullidos de un solo cuerpo, acompañados algunos por una mesa auxiliar del mismo material que las estanterías. Además de la luz natural, en el techo colgaba una araña que era la réplica de la ubicada en el hall de entrada de la mansión. Por último tenía un cofre de cuero marrón lleno de pergaminos, pluma, tinta, escritos y papeles varios al lado de su armario de pociones. La habitación era muy parecida a la Biblioteca Principal, pero mucho mas pequeño y sencillo, ya que su esposa había cambiado todas las habitaciones excepto esta porque él no se lo había permitido. Quería olvidar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos en esa casa con el Señor Oscuro, pero ese cuarto había sido su guarida desde siempre y nunca había entrado nadie más que el.

Se sentó tras el escritorio para leer la carta. La tomó de su bolsillo y procedió a abrirla notando los latidos acelerados golpeando su interior. Recibir algo escrito por esa persona le generaba un nerviosismo inverosímil, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran hablando. Lo era después de mucho tiempo, aunque no cara a cara.

Cuando terminó, su primera reacción fue fruncir el ceño porque lo había dejado esperando. Aquello no era una respuesta, sino la anticipación a una. Lo siguiente fue una mueca de tristeza, porque temía que la historia de los Weasley con los Malfoy tuviera un peso negativo en la vida y amistades de su hijo.

La dobló sintiéndose desdichado, pero antes de suspirar amargado se quedó mirando el papel doblado para luego enfocar su vista en la fotografía que tenía delante. Eran el y Scorpius transcurrido un año de su nacimiento, se veían felices, la mirada de ambos encontrándose para luego juntar sus mejillas y sonreír a la cámara, de fondo se observaba una extensión verde del Jardín de la Mansión. Se sentó recto y soltando la carta apoyó de golpe ambos puños en la superficie del escritorio. Envalentonado se dijo a sí mismo que no se rendiría, de ser necesario hasta se presentaría en la casa de los Potter para que su hijo no tuviera que sufrir por culpa suya. Se sentía raro por la determinación de sus pensamientos, aunque una parte era puramente egoísta. Necesitaba demostrar la madurez lograda después de todo lo ocurrido, no quería continuar siendo juzgado y menos por aquella familia.

Se quedó sentado, ya más relajado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Intentaba decidir si debía enviarle una respuesta al Salvador del Mundo Mágico o debía armarse de paciencia y aguardar la respuesta definitiva. En eso se debatía mentalmente cuando un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo. Se levantó y procedió a guardar la carta en el cofre realizando un hechizo de protección para que nadie mas que él pudiera abrirlo. Entre abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la elfina que previamente le había dado el correo.

\- Disculpe la interrupción amo, pero la ama me envía a decirle que lo aguarda para el té y… - se interrumpió removiéndose incómoda.

\- ¿Y…? Dime lo que te haya dicho, por favor – preguntó Draco sorprendido por la tolerancia y buenos modales conseguidos naturalmente con aquellas criaturas, sin embargo su tono seguía siendo seco.

\- Dice que ya transcurrió hora y media, si no toman ahora el te ya no podrán porque prontamente llegará la ama Daphne para luego almorzar.

\- Claro, dile que en un momento estaré allí.

\- Como usted ordene amo – contestó rápidamente y con un 'plop' se desapareció.

El joven Malfoy se quedó parado un momento sin poder creer la cantidad de tiempo transcurrido. Preocupado por la tardanza, comenzó a cerrar la puerta para ir al Salón Principal donde lo aguardaba Astoria con el té. Si no tenía cuidado su esposa entraría cualquiera de esos días a su santuario y aquello no podía permitírselo. Se recordó prestarle mas atención para que así lo dejara un poco tranquilo y estuviera contenta sin molestarlo.

* * *

Intenté hacerlo bastante largo porque la culpa de haber tardado tanto en subir los últimos dos capítulos me carcome. Se que dejo todo abierto, pero es a propósito para generar un poco de intriga. Quiero que me comenten y pregunten, pueden darme recomendaciones, consejos y decirme lo que les gustaría. Esto fue pura inspiración, ojala les guste!

Saludos,

L.


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaba por su despacho ida y vuelta. Si en vez de madera estuviera alfombrado, las formas de sus pasos hubieran quedado grabadas. Se sentía ansioso y nervioso por no recibir respuesta luego de dos días de la última carta. Si bien sabía no era un asunto sencillo, imaginó por la respuesta del moreno que podía tener cierta esperanza por el deseo de Scorpius.

\- No entiendo porque te pones así, solo te queda esperar – dijo Blaise subiendo y bajando rápidamente ambos hombros como quitándole peso al asunto. La verdad es que la situación lo divertía de sobremanera. Se encontraba sentado en el diván con las piernas extendidas y con ambas manos tamborileaba una canción en sus rodillas .

\- Creo que deberías tomar cartas en el asunto, nadie debería hacer esperar a un Malfoy – afirmó vehemente Pansy sentada en la silla del jefe. Tenía una pose altanera, manteniendo la barbilla hacia arriba, ambos brazos sobre los apoya brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Su interlocutor la fulminó un momento con la mirada sin frenar su andar, luego dirigió nuevamente la vista al frente retorciendo sus pensamiento para exprimir una solución. Su hijo le había enviado una nueva carta contándole los preparativos que había hecho con Albus, pero quería saber que día sería y sabiamente le preguntó si se había comunicado con los padres de su amigo para acordar la fecha. Como padre nunca había tardado mas de unas horas en responder una carta, creía que era inconcebible hacerlo de otra manera, que era lo contrario a como sus propios progenitores se habían manejado toda la vida con el. Quería resolver el asunto aunque fuera para sincerarse con su hijo, pero prefería intentar que lo aceptasen aunque sea al pequeño sin inmiscuir a su renegada familia en el medio.

\- Tal vez deberías enviar la fotografía de los tres en el Callejón Diagon para que vean que son una familia común y no unos asesinos mortífagos – propuso el moreno conteniendo una sonrisa que se le escapaba entre los labios.

\- Si claro, también una muestra de sangre para hacer un pacto que los una de por vida ¿Quién te crees que es Draco? No va a rebajarse a ello – respondió la pelinegra cruzando los brazos y reboleando los ojos.

\- Pero le va a ser de ayuda. Aunque, otra de las opciones es que te conviertas en un tierno huroncito y te metas en la casa para ser su masc…

\- Ya para – cortó el aludido sin poder aguantar mas las locuras que su amigo tenía para decir – No me ayudan tus opciones, Zabini.

\- Claro que no, una peor que la otra. Pero yo si tengo una idea – saltó su amiga colocando su codo derecho en la rodilla y sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano – Si no te contestan el día de hoy, podrías proponerles a los Potter que le permitan a Scorpius ir a su hogar.

Ambos hombres se quedaron quietos sin respuesta a la solución sugerida por Pansy. Realmente no había mucho que decir en contra, excepto que no se cumpliría el deseo completo del niño, pero algo era algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Potter: Se que debes encontrarte muy ocupado por tus tareas constantes con el mundo mágico. Pero, me veo obligado a escribirte nuevamente ya que no he recibido ninguna otra respuesta sobre el asunto que nos compete. Mi hijo ya ha hecho preparaciones con el tuyo en nuestro hogar._

 _Como observo la difícil respuesta positiva de tu parte, considero una de las posibilidades para satisfacer los deseos de nuestros hijos, que el mío vaya al hogar del tuyo._

 _Si te parece buena idea, espero una pronta respuesta para poder concluir con la cuestión._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta se encontraba en su despacho terminando de ordenar algunos papeles para el día siguiente continuar con los informes de la última misión.

Sonrió por el modo que tuvo el rubio de dejarle en claro la molestia que sentía por no haber recibido respuesta, pero a la vez brindado una nueva alternativa a la cuestión. Lo cual lo sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta que solo conocía el lado malcriado y egoísta de la serpiente. Definitivamente los años pasaban para todos y los cambios que conllevaban también.

Se acercó a la chimenea y decidió comunicarse por allí para responder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Jefe alguien intenta hablar con usted directamente. Intente interceptar el llamado pero no me lo permite. Es del Ministerio, el departamento de aurores.

Draco había estado recostado en su silla balanceándose de un lado a otro hasta que escuchó la última palabra que dijo su secretario. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la chimenea mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo.

\- Deriva la comunicación directo en mi oficina y vete. No necesito que continúes hoy.

\- Claro jefe, hasta mañana.

Draco estaba nervioso. Sabía que era Potter, lo sentía en su cuerpo. Le sudaban las manos y le temblaban. Sus comunicaciones vía chimenea eran contadas, los clientes y sus amigos tenían permitido llamarlo directamente, así que no era necesario que le avisara su secretario. La última persona a la que le había enviado un mensaje que debía ser contestado era al niño vivió, es decir que no podía ser mas nadie que el.

Se paró en frente de la chimenea a esperar que apareciera la cara de Potter por ella. Se miró la camisa para sacarse arrugas invisibles y se tiro el cabello hacia atrás. Sabía que no lo vería nítidamente pero quería dejar una buena impresión sin saber por qué, solo pensaba que era la primera vez en años donde estarían hablando y aquello lo hacía sentirse como un adolescente de nuevo. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso y como nota interna creyó necesarios no hacer sus comentarios ácidos e irónicos que solía utilizar como defensa en sus pasados años de enemistad. Quería demostrarle al Salvador la madurez conseguida luego de tanto tiempo y dejar en claro los puntos a favor de su hijo. Necesitaba concederle a Scorpius la oportunidad de tener una amistad normal con quien quisiera, cumplir sus deseos sin que tuviera que pagar errores de otros.

Repentinamente la chimenea produjo ciertos chispazos y la cara de Harry Potter apareció por ella.

\- Malfoy

\- Potter

\- Creo que no hablamos hace casi 20 años…

\- Lamento contradecirte pero hace poco nos enviamos cartas – Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto por su propio comentario, no era eso lo que quería decir, pero la situación novedosa lo perturbaba.

\- Ya… Es incómodo hablar de esta manera, pero comprendo que quieras una respuesta ya que nuestros hijos están algo ansiosos con el tema – suspiró largamente como haciendo tiempo para encontrar las palabras que quería decir a continuación - ¿Estás ocupado mañana en la noche?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Eso… Si te parece mañana podríamos encontrarnos para zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

\- Y ¿Por qué no ahora? Si me permites preguntarlo – nuevamente se autocastigó llamándose idiota a si mismo por su poca paciencia.

\- Porque es tarde y hablar así es insoportable, preferiría que lo hagamos personalmente, si me permites – respondió el gryffindor con la voz cargada de ironía en el final de la frase, lo que hizo sonreír a Draco pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser para ellos cambiar sus antiguos modos. A pesar de todo, también veía una sonrisa en la cara del moreno.

\- Por mi está bien. ¿Mañana dónde?

\- Luego te pasó la dirección por lechuza. ¿A las 9 está bien?

\- Allí estaré.

\- Perfecto.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio mirándose los dos. No había mas que decir aunque sabían los dos todo lo que no habían dicho, se sentían retenidos frente a frente y los consumía la ansiedad que les generaba el próximo encuentro. Como buen gryffindor dio el paso final.

\- Eso es todo entonces. Buenas noches, Malfoy. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Si, buenas noches Potter.

Al terminar la conversación, Draco se recostó en su silla. La frase junto con la voz que la dijo " _nos vemos mañana_ " clavada en su cabeza. Nunca creyó escuchar eso de quien había sido su némesis años atrás, pero así había sido y se la repitió seguidamente como un mantra para darle veracidad.

* * *

Hola! Disculpen la demora, estuve con parciales y problemas como la vida misma. Para colmo me anote en un reto por el que estoy emocionada ya que será mi primer Scorbus y estaré publicando en los próximos días. Espero les guste el cap, prometo actualizar pronto ya que se viene el encuentro! Siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y críticas, verlos como a los que siguen la gustoria o la ponen en favoritos hace que se me acelere el corazón y sienta que voy a morir de felicidad.

 **Sof77** : Totalmente cierto, la felicidad de Albus y la suya. Vamos a ver si puede pelear por ello. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me alegran muchísimo!

 **Sther-asr** : Gracias por tus comentarios siempre tan llenos de energía y buena vibra, me encanta leerte. Esa pelea no se si será evitable, habrá que ver que sucede, por ahora nuestro querido Draco sigue siendo una serpiente, asi que Harry está teniendo la inciativa... ya se verá si siguen en esos roles o no.


	9. Chapter 9

Había citado a un Malfoy en un bar muggle. Definitivamente quería ser merecedor del título al mayor valiente dentro de la comunidad mágica. Aunque, sabía que estaba poniendo a su antiguo compañero dentro de una treta suya, pero quería comprobar si no seguía siendo el insufrible, egoísta y prejuicioso niño malcriado de Hogwarts.

Llegó temprano para ver su entrada, quería observar detenidamente la expresión que pondría el otro al ingresar a un lugar así, ya que seguramente nunca había ido a un bar que no fuera de la comunidad mágica. Se reprochó a sí mismo por su pensamiento cerrado, a pesar de saber que seguramente tendría razón. Esperó sentado degustando una cerveza irlandesa, su amiga Hermione le había inculcado en el mundo de las bebidas alcohólicas muggles y el había seleccionado la cerveza artesanal como su preferida. Si bien la consumia a menudo, no había hecho estragos en su físico porque mantenía un entrenamiento rutinario debido a su papel como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y no podía ni quería perder el estado.

Comenzó a levantar la vista cada vez que alguien entraba al local. No era muy concurrido, pero se encontraba cerca del centro de Londres, lo que generaba un público repetido de oficinistas al salir de sus respectivos empleos. El lugar se llamaba "Down Pub" y estaba ambientado con luces bajas. La mayoría de los muebles eran de madera oscura, pero pulida, lo que le daba un aire menos sobrio y mas moderno. La barra era espejada y detrás se veía una pared entera de estantes que contenían diversas bebidas para mezclas de tragos, vinos, copas y vasos de diferentes medidas y tamaños.

Se encontraba pensando en la agradable elección que había hecho con el pub no mágico, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante que se iba haciendo mas intensa. Miró de reojo y casi se atraganta con su trago al ver a su antiguo enemigo caminando directo hacia él.

El rubio estaba vestido con ropas muggles, lo cual de por si le resultaba casi imposible de digerir. Llevaba puestos unos jeans ajustados negros y una remera de lycra del mismo color que se le pegaba al torso. Por encima tenia una campera de cuero marrón oscuro y los zapatos a tono relucientes. Harry nunca lo había visto sin sus túnicas y se encontró impresionado por el cambio. Tan anonadado se encontraba que casi omite el hecho de que no lo había visto entrar por la puerta.

\- ¿Te apareciste dentro del local?

Draco alzó una ceja mientras tomaba el respaldo de la silla frente a el para sentarse y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Acaso parezco tan idiota, Potter? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Harry se quedo estático, pensando en su comentario desacertado y la respuesta mordaz que había recibido. Realmente debía pensar un poco antes de hablar si quería llegar a buen término y aquella no había sido una forma de comenzar con el pie derecho.

\- No Malfoy, claro que no, lo siento, es solo que no te vi entrar y llegue temprano. Me pareció raro, es todo.

\- Eso es porque llegue antes que tu, Potter – respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla cruzando las piernas relajado y sonriendo de lado.

El moreno se lo quedo mirando intrigado. No lo había visto entrar al local y estaba seguro que había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo?

\- Me senté en una de las mesas del fondo. Creí que quizás no te presentarías y por las dudas vine antes para evitar la situación.

\- ¿Siempre tan desconfiado?

\- Los años han hecho que así fuera… - contestó Malfoy cruzado de brazos contra su pecho poniendo una sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía.

Por unos instantes se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por el ambiente relajado que había entre ellos a pesar de la conversación que estaban teniendo. Habían sido muchos años sin verse ni hablar. Además, nunca se habían conocido en profundidad como para que la charla fluyera naturalmente. Se miraron de reojo hasta que el gryffindor rompió la calma.

\- ¿Qué quieres beber? Yo invito -dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- No suelo frecuentar estos lugares – respondió Draco levantando un hombro, sin ningún dejo de malicia – Así que lo que sea me da igual, mientras no sea dulce o esté envenenado.

Al terminar la frase se sorprendió a si mismo de estar bromeando y hablando sobre sus gustos. Nada le interesaba a Potter si prefería o no lo dulce. Pero, el ojiverde le sonrió y llamó al mozo con un gesto. Al instante se acercó y le pidió algo que sonó muy parecido a una bebida mágica. Se quedaron callados por un rato, Draco estaba mirando al mozo desconfiando de la bebida que le traería. Lo siguió con la vista y lo observó tomar un vaso angosto debajo y algo mas ancho en la parte superior y acercarlo a un grifo que se encontraba por encima de la barra. Notaba la mirada del auror clavada en él analizando sus gestos, pero no se giró para comprobarlo. En cambio, continuó mirando al mozo hasta que se acercó nuevamente para dejarle la bebida en frente sobre un círculo de tela poco identificable.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Pruébala.

Draco observó el vaso con sospecha, pero se percató de que Potter tenía en frente un brebaje igual a medio tomar. La bebida se veía ámbar y tenía algunas burbujas. Al colocar las manos sobre el vidrio lo sintió frío al tacto y se acerco el borde a los labios olfateando con curiosidad. Le dio un trago mientras miraba su ex némesis, quien le devolvía la miraba algo ansiosa por su veredicto y parecía divertido con la situación.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- No está nada mal – contestó dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, exactamente en el centro del círculo de tela.

Harry sonrió satisfecho y sorprendido de la respuesta. Por un instante olvidó el motivo por el cual se habían reunido. Aquello lo había tenido tan ansioso que se relajó al notar la actitud del otro.

Al rubio se lo notaba algo tenso, pero se mostraba relajado para no exteriorizar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, cuando estaba frente al Elegido, sentía que el tiempo había vuelto atrás y debía estar constantemente manteniendo su fachada de niño rico, frío e indiferente. Pero nada de eso ocurría ahora, se había dispuesto a mostrarse distante y maduro frente al Salvador y se había encontrado con un hombre que lo miraba como a un igual. Quizás, había un poco de tensión todavía entre ellos, pero no era esa situación la que había esperado del encuentro.

\- Deberíamos hablar sobre nuestros chicos – la voz de Potter cortó sus pensamientos.

\- Si, a eso vinimos - contestó Malfoy rápidamente.

Harry se acomodó en su silla y colocó ambos brazos cruzados por encima de la mesa acercando su rostro al otro. Parecía una postura de mayor intimidad para empezar la conversación por la cual se habían juntado en primer lugar.

\- Mi esposa no quiere que Albus vaya a tu casa – sin darle tiempo a hacer ningún gesto o mueca, el moreno levantó una mano – Antes de que digas nada, quiero que sepas que no coincidimos en esto. Comprendo su sentir por las cosas vividas previamente en tu hogar, pero si continuamos por ese camino cometeremos los mismos errores que en el pasado.

Draco se quedó callado mirándolo intensamente. Estaba sorprendido por la sinceridad de Potter y sentía cierta emoción al identificarse con sus palabras. Lo dejo continuar sin demostrar ninguna de sus sensaciones.

\- Me gustaría que fuera distinto porque nuestros hijos no tienen nada que ver con nuestra historia. Pero… por ahora es así. Me gustaría que dejaras venir a Scorpius a pasar un día o dos en nuestro hogar. Se que es algo injusto pero me encantaría conocer a tu hijo y dejarlos a ellos pasar un tiempo juntos. Ya demostraron los buenos amigos que se han hecho y odiaría ser quien no los dejara divertirse.

El rubio se enderezo un poco en su asiento y levantó ambas cejas, sin poder evitar esa reacción por las palabras de su antiguo enemigo. Estaba algo feliz y no quería que se notara. Intento sonar neutro sin lograrlo del todo.

\- Comprendo lo que siente Weasley o mejor dicho la Sra. Potter. Pero como has dicho deberíamos dejar a los niños construir su propia historia sin que interceda la nuestra. Se que nuestras familias no serán amigas, pero al menos deberíamos tener un trato cordial por ellos. Estoy mas que dispuesto a hacerlo porque Scorpius es lo que mas me importa y se que estará encantado de ir a la casa de su mejor amigo.

El moreno lo miró directo a los ojos sin pestañar. Estaba impresionado por la madurez de las palabras del otro, pero además por el pensamiento tan parecido que tenían. Le molestó un poco la negativa a una posible amistad entre sus familias, de echo frunció el ceño mientras decía aquellas palabras, pero comprendía a lo apuntaba. Sonrió con honestidad mientras bebía el último trago de su cerveza.

\- No estaría tan seguro…

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que no podamos ser amigos.

Cuando terminó de decir aquello se levantó de su silla dejando algunas libras para pagar las bebidas y la propina. Malfoy se había quedado en blanco por sus palabras y la sonrisa que tenía el gryffindor en su rostro.

\- Luego arreglamos la fecha de las fiestas en las que prefieras que venga Scorpius. Debo irme a buscar a mi hija a casa de su abuela antes de que se haga mas tarde.

Sin mas preámbulos comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del pub dejando a un estático slytherin en la silla. Pero, antes de continuar se giró.

\- Me alegra verte visto Malfoy y ver que no eres el imbécil de antaño... - se quedó un momento sosteniendo la mirada gris del otro - Hablamos pronto.

oOoOo

Ya recostado, observó la cabellera pelirroja a su lado esparcida en la almohada. Volvió su vista hacia el techo donde se había encontrado durante la última media hora. Al percibir que su esposa dormía dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

La luna brillaba en la ventana, esparciendo sombras por la habitación. Se distrajo un instante mirando las formas que se hacían intentando serenarse para conciliar el sueño.

Haberse encontrado con Malfoy lo había trastornado un poco, más de lo que se dignaba a aceptar. Esperaba encontrarse con su actitud maliciosa y sarcástica que conocía de la adolescencia, pero en cambio vio a un hombre que se mostraba algo distante, pero le hablaba y miraba con respeto. Yendo a un pub muggle, bebiendo cerveza y hablando con tranquilidad sin hechizarse en el transcurso. Pudo notar cierta tensión durante lo que duró el encuentro, pero parecía ser por nervios y ansiedad después de tantos años odiándose. A pesar de ello, había pasado un rato agradable. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que verse con su antiguo compañero había sido lo mas excitante que le había pasado en un muy largo tiempo. Aunque esa sensación no lo dejaba dormir, no podía quejarse, ya que se sentía bien.

Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a Malfoy algunas de las dudas que rondaban su mente sobre lo que había pasado antes y después de la Guerra, pero creía que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de aquello. Se contentó con decirle lo que realmente pensaba al final del encuentro. Sabía que el tiempo curaba las heridas, algunas podían quedar escociendo, pero ya eran hombres adultos y sus hijos habían hecho buenas migas. A pesar de toda la historia que tenían, había algo que le llamaba la atención del slytherin y quería saciar su curiosidad descubriendo que era. Quizás realmente podían ser amigos después de todo como sus hijos y empezar desde ese punto.

Se giró en la cama respirando profundamente, sentía que había algo más que no lograba identificar y que pujaba en su inconsciente. Sin desentramarlo cerró los ojos para rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, sino en unas horas estaría tan cansado que no podría llevar a Lily y Ginny a almorzar como les había prometido, para luego realizar las compras navideñas.

Sonrió pensando en que pronto serían las fiestas y conocería al hijo de su mémesis, lo que consiguió despertarlo del todo haciéndolo levantarse de la cama para bajar a buscar algo de beber que lo apaciguara.

oOoOo

Draco seguía sentado en el mismo sitio a pesar de que sólo quedaban los empleados limpiando el lugar. No había notado el tiempo pasar y siendo la madrugada se dirigió fuera del pub para caminar por las calles durante un rato y así despejar un poco su mente.

El encuentro con Potter estaba fresco en su memoria, a pesar de las horas transcurridas. Recordaba cada gesto, mirada, mueca, pose y palabra dicha durante el rato que habían pasado juntos. Juntos… Se había visto con el Salvador del mundo mágico luego de todos esos años. Habían estado bebiendo algún tipo de bebida muggle en el centro de Londres, charlando pacíficamente y como si fuera poco acordaron que Scorpius iría a pasar uno o dos días con su familia.

Comenzó a caminar mas lento para encontrar un lugar desolado donde desaparecerse y volver a su hogar. Sabía que Astoria estaría esperándolo despierta para inspeccionarlo completo por si encontraba alguna huella de otra mujer, lo que en todos sus años de matrimonio nunca había ocurrido.

Luego de ver un callejón a la distancia apuró el paso hacia allí, pero antes de aparecerse se apoyó contra la fría pared de ladrillo que le hizo ahogar un gemido por el contraste contra su piel. La bebida que le recomendó Potter debía contener alcohol y sentía quemar su interior. Aunque creía que el motivo principal había sido la despedida del gryffindor, ya que lo había reconocido cambiado y cuando le dijo que se alegraba de verlo no lo pudía creer. Sabía que el tiempo pasaba para todos, pero al enterarse de la negativa de la Weasley creyó que no diferiría mucho de la opinión de su esposo y se sorprendió gratamente al ver lo errado que había estado al creer eso. Potter le había sonreído abiertamente y charlaron como viejos conocidos durante el breve momento. Podía ver que todavía quedaba algo de incomodidad, pero sentía que era debido al poco contacto que habían tenido en todos esos años y por supuesto, la historia que los precedía.

Cuando planteó la posibilidad de ser amigos, su interior se agitó con emoción. A pesar de todo, siempre había deseado una amistad con El Niño Que Vivió, antes de que desplegara su faceta de héroe. Le había llamado la atención lo que le habían contado de ese bebé venciendo al Mago Oscuro más poderoso, pero su sencillez era lo que le había jugado a favor para querer relacionarse con aquel niño de pelo desordenado. Después de tanto tiempo habiando rechazado su mano, ahora le decía lo que había esperado oir durante toda su adolescencia.

Dando un largo suspiro echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta chocarla con la pared. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, sin entender muy bien porque sentía emoción por haber visto a su ex enemigo. Lo había puesto ¿Feliz? ¿Excitado? No podía determinarlo, pero definitivamente había sido interesante y hacía tiempo que nada le resultaba de esa manera.

* * *

Volví! Se que tarde, pero seguro. Me lleva tiempo escribir y estuve con otros retos. La idea no es tardar tanto, pero hago lo que puedo lo juro. Ojalá les guste la continuación y prometo seguir escribiendo a pesar de la tardanza!

Saludos y siempre sus reviews con críticas o lo que sea son más que bienvenidos.

L.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué, padre? - respondió fastidiado el niño.

\- ¿Cómo y qué? Mocoso malcriado… Me vas a contar como te fue ¿O no?

\- Ya te dije que me fue bien…

Draco suspiró cansinamente por tercera vez aquella tarde, su hijo y el habían salido a volar un rato luego de almorzar con su esposa los tres juntos.

El almuerzo fue algo tenso, ya que Astoria estaba enfadada con su marido por no haberle consultado opinión sobre la estadía de Scorpius en casa de los Potter. Aunque, hubiera dicho que si prefería ser parte de las decisiones. Además, el pequeño Malfoy no estaba conversador como usualmente y no había respondido mas que con monosílabos lo que duró la ingesta.

Sus padres estaban preocupados, pero ninguno era de presionarlo, lo tenían muy malcriado y estaban acostumbrados a ser extremadamente pacientes con el. Pero, Draco ya había aguantado lo suficiente y no soportaba continuar con la incertidumbre que le generaba el silencio del niño.

\- ¿Por qué no nos has contado nada? ¿Pasó algo?

Scorpius se removió incómodo sobre el césped. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente. A pesar de haberse esperado la pregunta directa de su padre, no estaba seguro de querer responder todavía.

\- No, nada en particular.

El mayor se levantó de un salto y miró furioso a su hijo.

\- ¡Basta Scorpius! Algo ocurrió para que no nos digas nada y me lo dirás ahora o tendré que hablar con Potter – bramó enfurecido colocando sus manos sobre la cadera.

\- ¡No! – gritó el pequeño rápidamente – Está bien, te lo diré, pero con una condición.

\- Por Merlín, tan slytherin que asustas… A ver ¿Cuál es la condición?

\- No puedes enfadarte, ni prohibirme ver a Albus, ni nada que interfiera con nuestra amistad. Júralo – los penetrantes ojos de su hijo se clavaron en los grises esperando el juramento.

Draco se tomó un momento en mantener la mirada del jovencito, dándose tiempo para pensar. Si quería ese juramento era porque efectivamente algo había ocurrido y no le iba a agradar en lo mas mínimo. Suspiró por cuarta vez creyendo quedarse sin aire si seguía así y se sentó nuevamente en el suelo.

\- Lo juro, ahora cuéntame.

Entonces Scorpius tomo aire profundamente y comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

\- Bueno pues, mira, todo estaba bien en un primer momento. El señor Potter nos recogió en la estación y cuando llegamos a su casa estaba la mamá de Albus con la comida ya preparada. Me miraba raro pero no le di importancia…

 _La cocina tenía una mesa enorme llena de sillas y una niña pelirroja estaba sentada en una de ellas. Se paró llena de energía corriendo hacia donde estaban los recién llegados._

 _\- ¡Chicos, volvieron! – chilló Lily con emoción. Se abrazó primero a Albus y luego a James, mientras continuaba agarrada al último preguntó mirando a Scorpius de reojo - ¿Quién es él?_

 _\- El es un amigo de Albus, su nombre es Scorpius y se quedará hoy y mañana en casa – contestó su padre sonriendo con dulzura mientras intercalaba miradas entre la niña y el rubio._

 _\- Oh – fue todo lo que contestó mirándolo al chico intrigada._

 _\- Ya está listo el almuerzo, vengan a darle un beso a su madre – dijo la señora Potter desde la otra punta de la mesa._

 _Todos se acercaron para abrazarla y besarla, pero cuando le tocó el turno a Scorpius le dio una mirada calculadora brindándole su mano para un apretón. James sonrió divertido, Lily extrañada y los dos Potter restantes fruncieron el seño._

 _El almuerzo fue ameno, aunque la señora Potter no miró a Scorpius ni una sola vez. El hablaba con los niños y con el padre de Albus sin inconvenientes, pero se sentía algo incómodo por la madre de su amigo._

 _Jugaron todo el día con los video juegos de James y charlaron en el cuarto de Albus comiendo golosinas. Durante la cena el rubio recibió el mismo trato de la matriarca, aunque ya estaba tan cansado que no le dio importancia._

 _En el medio de la noche sintió deseos de tomar un vaso de leche. Su elfa siempre le dejaba uno en la mesita de noche y se había acostumbrado a beberlo antes de dormir. Le había dado vergüenza pedirlo y ahora no podía conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama que compartía con Albus intentando hacer el menor movimiento y ruido posible. Bajo las escaleras, pero antes de llegar a la cocina unas voces lo hicieron frenar en seco. No quería escuchar, pero realmente tenía deseos de ese vaso de leche, por eso se quedó esperando a ver si en algún momento podía entrar para pedirlo amablemente sin molestar a nadie. Luego de unos momentos comprendió que sería imposible, ya que las voces parecían estar en medio de una acalorada discusión._

 _\- No puedo creer tu actitud Ginevra ¡Tiene 11 años por Merlín!_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Harry? Es igual al padre, tiene el mismo rostro._

 _\- ¿¡Y!? El padre ni siquiera fue un mortífago real._

 _\- ¿Ah, no? Y la marca que tiene en el brazo ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Es un tatuaje muggle? No, Harry, habla de sus lealtades._

 _\- Estás diciendo idioteces, sabes que no fue juzgado, no lo condenaron a Azkaban, eso tiene que decirte algo._

 _\- Si, me dice como tu a pesar de todo el daño que hicieron los ayudaste a salir impunes…_

 _\- No lo puedo creer… después de todo este tiempo me sales con esto._

 _\- Nunca lo discutiste conmigo Harry, lo decidiste por tu cuenta y nunca estuve de acuerdo._

 _\- ¡Pero ya pasaron años de aquello! Ahora su hijo es mejor amigo del nuestro, no puedes continuar con esa actitud._

 _\- Si tu no te hubieras involucrado, Malfoy estaría cumpliendo su condena y ese niño nunca habría nacido, como debería ser._

 _Se escuchó caer algo al piso y romperse, lo que sacó a Scorpius de su letargo. Se llevó las manos al rostro y notó como se mojaban con sus silenciosas lágrimas. Se giró rápidamente y regreso corriendo a la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Se arropo con la colcha y se acercó lo mas posible a Albus intentando calmar su llanto._

\- Al día siguiente desperté como siempre, intenté estar contento pero me costó un poco. Escuché cosas de nuestra familia, pero de verdad quería caerle bien a la mamá de Albus. Es mi mejor amigo y … no esperaba eso.

\- Scorp…

\- No, papá, no tienes que decirme nada. Ya me explicaste todo. Quiero que sea nuestro secreto.

\- Pero…

\- No, basta, la pasé muy bien con Albus, James, Lily y su papá. El nos llevó a comer y tomar un helado, jugamos juegos de mesa y me enseñaron la casa entera. Había una habitación donde aparecemos todos nosotros y fue genial. Lo demás pasará, no pienso dejar de esforzarme, soy un Malfoy.

Sin dudarlo un instante Draco abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo – le dijo al oído susurrando.

\- Gracias papá. Pero ¿Me prometes que no me harás dejar de ver a Albus?

El mayor lo abrazó mas fuerte y luego se alejo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

\- No te haré dejar de verlo, solo si me prometes contarme lo que te ocurra. Se que no soy el mas hablador, pero tu abuelo nunca me dejó decirle lo que pensaba y no quiero cometer el mismo error.

\- Hecho – contestó el menor con una gran sonrisa.

\- Ah, espera, una cosa mas. Si alguien te lastima, se la vera conmigo. Recuerda, eres un Malfoy y nuestro orgullo no se toca.

Ambos se sonrieron sabiendo que aquella frase histórica en la familia tenía actualmente un significado mas relajado, pero seguía vigente. Se levantaron para continuar volando un rato mas antes de entrar a tomar el té con Astoria.

Draco se quedó observando a su hijo montarse en su escoba y emprender el vuelo y se prometió hablar con Potter a la brevedad. Sabía que no era su culpa lo que había ocurrido y comprendía que al haberlo dejado ir a su hijo a aquel hogar podría pasar algo así. Pero, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. Si sus hijos iban a ser amigos, Scorpius no debía sufrir de aquella manera.

\- ¿Qué esperas, papá? ¡Sube!

Aquella voz y sonrisa lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a tomar su escoba mientras se prometía no dejar sufrir a su hijo mientras estuviera a su alcance evitarlo.

* * *

Hola! Esta vez un poco más rápido, no? Voy mejorando.

Disculpen los errores si los hay y espero les guste la continuación.

Ojalá se entienda que la Itálica son los recuerdos de Scorpius.

Sus comentarios siempre se agradeces, me dan ganas de dar mas de mi misma. Por eso le dedico este capítulo a quien siempre está comentando con toda su buena onda aunque sea una líneas y me sube mucho el ánimo: **Sof77**. Mil gracias y espero te guste el capítulo que es para vos!


	11. Chapter 11

_Harry y los niños despedían a Scorpius en la chimenea de Grimund place la cual había sido habilitada para conectarse con la Mansión Malfoy._

 _El dueño de casa lo miraba preocupado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior donde el niño había escuchado la conversación con su esposa. Luego que dejó caer la taza debido a la impresión de aquellas duras palabras, ambos hicieron silencio por si alguno de los niños había despertado y al momento oyeron los pasos apresurados que con un simple hechizo revelaron ser del rubio. Ginny lo miró sintiéndose horrorizada y culpable. A pesar de que Harry sabía que ella no era mala persona ni había tenido la intención de decírselo al niño, no podía consolarla. Ese comentario lo habían hecho incontables veces sus tíos y no toleraba que ella hubiera dicho lo mismo._

 _Al día siguiente con su mejor cara había intentado darle todos los gustos a los niños llevándolos al Callejón Diagon y entreteniéndolos en todo momento._

 _\- ¡No olvides mandarme una carta contándome todos los regalos que recibiste!_

 _\- Si, por supuesto – contestó Scorpius a Albus con una honesta sonrisa en el rostro._

 _\- Eres bienvenido siempre a nuestro hogar y espero que pasen unas hermosas navidades en casa – dijo Harry mirándolo con cariño._

 _\- Si, gracias – respondió moviéndose incómodo._

 _El mayor se agachó a la altura del pequeño y le dio un abrazo diciéndole al oído – Te prometo que la próxima vez será mejor._

 _Scorpius sonrió un poco mas animado, aceptando la disculpa silenciosa ya que se le veía sincero y realmente la había pasado bien exceptuando el momento de la noche anterior. Abrazo a los miembros de la casa presentes. Únicamente faltaba la Señora Potter y Harry sabía que no se había atrevido a ver al niño a la cara después de su pelea._

 _\- Adiós a todos y gracias por invitarme. La próxima te vienes tu, Al. ¡Ah y feliz navidad!_

 _Dicho aquello se adentró en la chimenea rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy._

Harry se sentía furioso, recién comenzaba la mañana y luego de despedir al niño se había quedado con un amargo sabor en la boca que no cesaba desde la noche anterior.

Sabía que su esposa tenía algunas razones para sentirse así con la familia Malfoy, pero luego de tantos años transcurridos esperaba otra actitud.

Él nunca se había considerado alguien resentido, solía fácilmente llevarse bien con la gente y Ginny era de la misma manera. Por eso, compartían amigos en común y solían salir en conjunto a varias reuniones sociales durante el año. No tenían relación con familias de ex mortífagos por su papel durante la Guerra. Pero, con el nuevo amigo de Albus las cosas debían cambiar y el haberse reunido con Malfoy le había dado esperanzas de que funcionaría. Le contó a la pelirroja de su encuentro y lo cambiado que estaba. Aunque, durante la conversación la mujer no había emitido comentario y luego cambió de tema drásticamente. Harry no quiso presionarla, su personalidad no se lo permitía y entendía que todos tenían sus tiempos. Debería haber sabido que tenían que continuar hablando del tema para evitar conflictos cuando llegara Scorpius.

Se reprochó mentalmente por la mala comunicación con su mujer. Desde siempre habían sido de hablar poco en profundidad, había temas que directamente no se tocaban entre ellos. La guerra, las muertes, los juicios, todas esas conversaciones las había tenido con Ron y Hermione en sus eternas noches en vela. Pero con su pareja, nunca. De algún modo se acostumbró que entre los dos solo fuera novedad, gracia, sencillez y felicidad. Pero, la contención de sus penas habían sido sus amigos, ella era la luz que ahuyentaba sus tenebrosos recuerdos. Ahora comprendía que las viejas heridas quedaban como cicatrices grabadas en la memoria y a ellos comenzaban a escocerle todo lo que no se habían dicho.

oOoOo

Draco había dejado a su hijo y su esposa en la Mansión y se había retirado a su oficina luego de recibir una carta urgente de Blaise sobre un negocio frustrado.

En época de fiestas solía evitar ir al trabajo para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con su hijo, ya que aunque no lo dijera a menudo, lo extrañaba de sobre manera.

En esta ocasión se había alegrado de alejarse un poco de su familia porque no iba a poder ocultarle a su esposa el malestar que sentía por su pequeño. La culpa, ira y frustración lo tenían dominado. No había esperado que su hijo escuchara tan crudas palabras en la casa de Potter y si no se calmaba tendría que contarle todo a su mujer. Ella conocía su ánimo a la perfección y si bien nunca le había contado sus secretos mas oscuros, sabía que lo aceptaba sin querer saber los detalles. Siempre se contentaba con alegrarlo con sus charlas triviales y sin importancia. Lo que en general Draco agradecía porque para oscuridad ya se tenía a si mismo y sus compañeros que habían vivido situaciones parecidas.

Respiró aliviado en su oficina, si su esposa se llegaba a enterar pondría el grito en el cielo y enviaría a todos sus elfos y comidillas a destrozar a la familia del Héroe. Los Malfoy no eran bien vistos socialmente, pero los Greengrass definitivamente si y Astoria conocía a todos los periodistas y chusmas de clase alta habidos y por haber. No era una persona vengativa, pero cuando se trataba de su hijo era otra historia.

A pesar de que no quería generar disturbios con la familia del Salvador, no podía dejar las cosas así. Debía hablar con Potter, porque si volvía a ocurrir algo parecido no le iba a importar la promesa que le hizo a Scorpius ni a si mismo de madurar y hechizaría a cualquiera que lastimara nuevamente a su heredero.

Se encontraba meditando en lo que le escribiría a Potter para juntarse mientras organizaba el informe que debía mandarle a Blaise, cuando un chispazo de la chimenea lo hizo levantar la vista de su actividad. Alguien intentaba comunicarse con su oficina directamente y no tenía permitida la vía aunque parecía que reconocía el emisor. Se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea para permitirle a la persona que estuviera del otro lado poder hablar. Se quedó sumamente sorprendido al ver el rostro del Niño Que Vivió.

\- Malfoy – saludó con voz cansada.

\- Potter – respondió escupiendo el nombre con toda la frialdad tan conocida en su adolescencia.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Potter suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

\- Disculpa por importunarte, intente rastrearte y conseguí ubicarte en tu oficina. Necesito hablar un momento contigo.

\- Además de no merecer haber nacido, los Malfoy somos rastreados por Aurores del Ministerio. Me alegra que los años hayan pasado en vano.

Potter bufó y arrugó el ceño. Se lo veía contrariado e incómodo.

\- Veo que ya sabes de lo que quería hablarte, me hubiera gustado poder decírtelo primero… - suspiró cansadamente - ¿Podríamos reunirnos unos minutos?

\- ¿Por qué debería reunirme con alguien que desprecia a un niño de 11 años?

\- Malfoy, realmente lamento lo que sucedió. Juntémonos a hablar para aclarar esto, por favor.

Draco se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente los ojos del otro. El también quería hablar, pero estaba tan enojado que no había podido evitar contestarle mordazmente, aunque, su disculpa sonaba sincera.

\- Ven a mi oficina, tienes 5 minutos o me marcho.

\- Allí te veo.

Se separó de la chimenea permitiendo con un hechizo el acceso del Auror y se encaminó a la mesa auxiliar mas grande al lado del diván donde habían apoyados dos vasos junto a una botella de whisky de fuego. Sirvió en ambos dos medidas y estaba por sentarse con uno de los vasos en la mano cuando un sonido de la chimenea lo hizo aguardar parado.

Potter apareció vestido con jeans azules claros, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas de lona del mismo color. Su pelo estaba alborotado y los lentes se le habían torcido levemente. La varita estaba guardada en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo del pantalón y lo que parecía la forma de un celular en el delantero. Draco lo miró preguntándose si a el le quedaría igual de bien la ropa muggle tan sencilla. Pero, rápidamente recordó el motivo del encuentro y le brindó una mirada enardecida.

\- Siéntate – ordenó alargando la mano con el whisky para darle a Potter – y comienza a hablar que no tengo todo el día.

\- Si – contestó el moreno tomando el vaso mientras se sentaba en una punta del diván – No se que te habrá contado Scorp, pero por lo furioso que estás me imagino que todo.

\- Claro que me conto todo, no tenemos secretos con mi hijo.

Aquello sorprendió a Harry, pero evitó decir nada ya que el ambiente estaba tenso y peligroso. Se mordió la lengua, porque quería saber si habían hablado acerca del papel del rubio en la guerra. Intento desplazar aquellos pensamientos y continuar con lo que había ido a decirle.

\- Ya veo… No es por justificar lo que ocurrió, pero comprenderás que el comentario no fue hecho por mi y además no debía ser oído por el.

\- Entonces ¿Estás diciendo que es culpa de tu mujer por decirlo y de Scorpius por querer ir a buscar un vaso de leche?

\- Claro que no, Malfoy. Por Merlín, que difícil eres... – Harry se agarró nervioso el cabello tirándose algunas hebras entre los dedos – Lo que quiero decir es que no contaba con que el lo escuchara, no lo dijo mal intencionadamente y más importante yo no pienso aquello para nada. Creo que tu hijo es un muchacho increíble, se lleva muy bien con los niños y es muy inteligente. La he pasado muy bien compartiendo tiempo con el y se que los chicos y Lily no querían que se marchara.

\- Perfecto, excepto que tu esposa no piensa lo mismo.

\- Mi esposa está resentida, Malfoy, se que no es excusa… Pero, comprenderás que la guerra dejo heridas en la gente. Perdió a su hermano y montones de amigos… El problema es que Scorp no tiene nada que ver y lo hablé con ella apropiadamente para que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Malfoy hizo ademán de comenzar a hablar abriendo la boca, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Espera, no me interrumpas – Potter lo miró fijo sin ganas de pelear, solo quería explicarle todo antes de que fuera peor – se que al haberlo dejado venir a nuestro hogar esperabas que nada malo le ocurriera… Pero, te aseguro y si debo hacerte un juramento lo haría que Ginny está sumamente arrepentida. Por favor, perdona su conducta y no dejes que interfiera en la amistad de los chicos. Ya está, ahora puedes insultarme cuánto quieras.

La serpiente se quedó mirando al gryffindor evaluando sus palabras. Realmente parecía arrepentido y honesto. Además, el hecho de que lo hubiera contactado directamente a el para explicarle y disculparse, demostraba su sinceridad y por qué no, valentía. Otra persona hubiera evitado el tema y esperado que el niño no dijera nada, en cambio, el héroe lo había buscado antes de saber que ya estaba enterado de todo y en vez de evadirlo lo había enfrentado cara a cara. Aquello le hacía admirarlo y odiarlo un poco mas, aunque, ganaba la admiración.

Potter se removía incómodo en su asiento con el silencio que se había generado, no sabía si debía decir algo mas o levantarse y marcharse. Pero, cuando volvió cruzarse con la mirada gris ya no estaba enfurecida, se había relajado y en su rostro se veía como las comisuras de su boca se habían elevado levemente.

\- Todo aclarado. Acepto tus disculpas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya me oíste, Potter – respondió el platinado apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del diván bebiendo un trago de su bebida - ¿Acaso esperas un apretón de manos? O ¿Firmo en algún lado para que estés en paz?

El moreno lo observaba con los ojos abiertos y Malfoy disfrutó en demasía ver aquella expresión generada por el. Los ojos verdes mostraban incredulidad, ya que esperaba que su ex némesis no aceptara las disculpas con la facilidad que estaba demostrando. Se recompuso un poco y lo miro inquisitivamente.

\- No, no es necesario – contestó rodando los ojos – es solo que no esperaba que aceptes mis disculpas.

\- No es para tanto, Potter. Comprendo los argumentos de tu mujer y yo mismo me comporté como un resentido la mitad de mi vida. Ya no más. Scorpius la pasó muy bien en tu casa sacando ese momento y se que no volverá a pasar o no tendremos esta conversación tan amigable. Así que, si eso es todo debería volver con el a casa.

Dicho aquello Draco se levantó, terminando previamente el contenido de su vaso. Si bien disfrutaba sorprender al Héroe de esa manera, no quería perder tiempo valioso con su hijo.

Harry salió de su estado de estupor y miró a Malfoy como si fuera la primera vez con una duda cada vez mas enorme creciendo en su interior. Su actitud actual y la pasada se contradecían inexplicablemente. Parecían dos personas opuestas exceptuando su forma de hablar y moverse, tan ácida y elegante que daban envidia. Se tomó de un trago el whisky que no había tocado desde que tuvo el vaso en su mano y se levantó apresurado.

\- Claro, yo también. Los chicos me están esperando.

\- Nos vemos Potter.

Harry se acercó a la chimenea, pero, sin saber porque antes de dar un paso mas se giró para encarar de nuevo al rubio.

\- Pasado mañana iremos a comprar los regalos navideños. Solíamos hacerlo los Weasley-Potter juntos, pero este año iré solo con los niños. Si tu familia quiere, puede unirse a nosotros. Estoy seguro que a los chicos los podría muy contentos hacerlo con Scorpius.

La mirada gris se clavó en la verde relampagueando con sorpresa. No se esperaba dicha invitación ni en un millón de años. Levantó su ceja intentando mostrar indiferencia, aunque sentía todo lo contrario.

\- Lo hablaré con mi esposa y luego te informo.

\- Si, claro, no es obligación ni nada parecido. No hace falta que me avises tampoco, si deciden acompañarnos nos encontraremos en la puerta de Gringotts a las 10.

\- Muy bien.

\- Adiós, Malfoy.

\- Adiós, Potter.

Sin detenerse esta vez Harry ingresó a la chimenea echando una última mirada a los ojos grises del rubio que lo miraban extrañado y antes de que desapareciera ambos se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les esté agradando la continuación. Sobre todo la personalidad de Draco, es la manera en siempre me lo imaginé en su adultez...

Sepan que todos sus reviews son mas que bienvenidos y gracias a todxs lxs nuevxs seguidores de la historia. Gracias a quienes me piden que la continúe, me dan mas y mas ganas de escribir.

Sepan disculpar los errores que seguro los hay y cualquier crítica es mas que bienvenida!

Saludos,

L.


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando volvió a su despacho por red flu, se quedó un instante dentro sin reuniese con su familia.

Estaba sorprendido por su trato con Potter y la honestidad que le había demostrado. Aunque, lo que más sentía era intriga.

Nunca se habían encontrado en aquellas situaciones que ahora los reunían. Su trato siempre negativo era característico de su relación. Enfrentados, en bandos diferentes ni se le hubiera ocurrido que iban a estar en los términos actuales que hasta los habían impulsado a sonreírse. Ni hablar del futuro encuentro realizando las compras navideñas.

Comprendía que Scorpius y Albus eran mejores amigos, definitivamente era necesario que aflorara una relación cordial entre sus familias para tolerar situaciones venideras. Pero, en esa ecuación no había motivo necesario para que entrara una propia. Sus hijos podían ser amigos, sin que sus padres se cruzaran, hablaran o compartieran algo. Sencillamente se comunicarían para las reuniones que ellos quisieran hacer hasta que fueran los suficientemente grandes para organizarlas solos.

Aquel pensamiento estaba perdido. Ahora ellos se habían encontrado dos veces y habían hablado por carta y chimenea otras más. Además, Potter lo había hecho partícipe de una salida junto con sus hijos. Eso lo tenía anonadado ¿Acaso no les había hablado de su papel en la Guerra y su pasada relación de enemistad?

Su cabeza rebosaba de preguntas sin responder, pero se sentía aliviado porque el gryffindor era extremadamente transparente. Se notaba que había sido sincero discúlpanos e invitándolo a hacer las compras navideñas. En general, Draco tenía poco trato con gente fácil de leer, sus relaciones se caracterizaban por lo superficiales o lo enroscadas, nunca sencillas y sinceras. Es así que finalmente decidió salir de la habitación y reunirse con su familia para contarles la propuesta del Salvador… Iba a ser interesante ver la cara de su esposa cuando se lo dijera.

oOoOo

Apenas cruzó la chimenea una cabeza pelirroja se chocó con su cintura.

\- Papi, tardaste mucho. Íbamos a comenzar a jugar sin ti.

\- Lo siento Lil, se me hizo algo tarde.

-'Está bien, ya llegaste – respondió la niña sonriendo abiertamente.

Se encontró con varias cabezas sentadas en el comedor. Solían jugar en el living, pero al ser tantos uniéndose al juego decidieron hacerlo en la mesa.

\- Volví ¿Qué toca hoy?

\- 'El Juego de la Vida' – contestó Albus monótono leyendo las reglas por tercera vez. No quería perder contra James porque la vez pasada había ganado el 'Monopoly'.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, compañero? – preguntó Ron sentado al lado de su esposa.

\- Tuve que encargarme de algo, pero ya estoy aquí dispuesto a ganarles – respondió sonriendo intentando desviar el tema.

Ron sonrió comprendiendo al instante y aunque, Hermione también había entendido que no quería hablar, frunció el seño por quedarse sin saber que había ocurrido.

Harry sonrió a su amiga subiendo los hombros como disculpa por dejarla con la duda y se sentó en el sitio contiguo a Lily. Estaban ocupando la mayor parte la gigante mesa sus dos mejores amigos con Rose y Hugo, George con Angela, Fred y Roxanne, Teddy, James, Albus y Lily. Habían ido a almorzar ya que no irían a hacer las compras navideñas como sucedía todos los años. Por eso, decidieron adelantar su acostumbrada tarde de juegos de mesa y se reunieron aquel día. Harry se había retirado diciendo que debía encargarse de algo sin dar mayores explicaciones y sus amigos conociéndolo no lo presionaron dejándolo hacer con tranquilidad mientras cuidaban a los niños.

Harry se sentó sin mas preámbulos para comenzar el juego. Aunque, en el fondo sólo podía pensar en cierto rubio. Le había sorprendido la facilidad con que habían sido disculpados el y su esposa luego de lo ocurrido con Scorpius. Veía a James hablando, pero no podía conseguir en concentrarse. Su mente se había quedado pegada a la propuesta que le había hecho al slytherin ¿Acaso había enloquecido? No comprendía del todo sus motivos, pero, realmente le había surgido extender la invitación a los Malfoy para comprar los regalos.

Por su parte nunca había hablado con sus hijos de las personas que formaron parte del bando enemigo. Tampoco se había adentrado en detalles de su secundario. Con su esposa jamás habían comentado del tiempo pasado, tan solo vivían del presente. Pero, cuando se encontraba con Malfoy todo aquello volvía a surgir, se adentraba en una historia entramada que necesitaba desenredar. Además, le pasaba que con su antiguo enemigo se sentía cómodo de alguna manera.

Luego de que comenzaran a jugar, le llegó el turno a Harry e intentó prestar atención. Hermione lo miraba como si fuera un enigma y no necesitaba compartir sus pensamientos con ella. El moreno se sentía cómodo guardando su pequeño secreto. Si se llegaba a dar la situación de ir a comprar con la familia de platinados al Callejón Diagon ya se entraría la comunidad mágica entera. Pensando en la primera plana que saldría en el profeta con una foto de ellos dos '¿El héroe mágico haciendo migas con el ex mortífago?' No pudo mas que sonreír.

* * *

Hola! Un pequeño adelanto como regalo navideño. Sepan disculpar la tardanza, pero estas fechas son complicadas. Además participio en el Reto del Amigo Invisible y me estoy encargando de el también. Perdón por los errores y disfruten la pequeña continuación!'


	13. Chapter 13

Cuatro cabezas, dos pelirrojas y dos azabache, se encontraban pulcramente acicaladas en la puerta de Gringotts. Eran las diez en punto y Harry miraba nervioso a ambos lados sin saber bien que esperar. Sentía cierta ansiedad y aquello nunca era bueno, ya que era demasiado inquieto para su bienestar y el de sus hijos que se estaban contagiando de su aura.

\- ¡Vamos, papá! ¿Qué esperas? – espetó el mayor frunciendo el seño.

\- Ya vamos hijo, quería ver…

Se cortó a mitad de la frase sin poder completarla. Habían aparecido frente a el dos rubios caminando parsimoniosamente hacia ellos. Sonrió instintivamente, sin darse cuenta había creído que no iban a venir, aunque, en el fondo esperara lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron, Albus corrió al encuentro de su amigo con una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara.

\- Pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó James sorprendido intentando ocultar su alegría, el platinado le había caído bastante bien después de todo.

\- Los invité a que hicieran las compras navideñas con nosotros ya que íbamos a ser pocos este año – respondió Harry inclinado la cabeza en señal de saludo a Malfoy que ya estaba frente a ellos.

\- Buenos días – saludó cortésmente.

\- Buenos días señor Malfoy – respondió Lily

\- Hola – dijeron los demás.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su hermano empezando a caminar hacia las tiendas mientras Harry agarraba a Lily de la mano para emprender la marcha y no perderla de vista. Draco se situó al lado de la niña mientras miraba a los demás caminar delante.

\- ¿Dónde está tu esposa? – preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Harry se sonrojó levemente y podría haber jurado observar un leve rubor en las mejillas del slytherin. Sin embargo, se recompuso rápidamente.

\- Está de viaje, haciendo una nota deportiva.

\- Claro, pues, es una reconocida periodista.

\- Ya lo creo… - susurró el gryffindor con cierta pesadumbre.

El rubio observó el semblante serio del otro e inmediatamente quiso llevar la conversación a otros puertos. Quizás porque se lo imponía la etiqueta de las reuniones sociales a las que estaba acostumbrado, pero, en el fondo algo le decía que al Niño que Vivió aquella expresión le sentaba fatal.

\- Bueno, mi mujer decidió no acompañarnos. Dijo que si venía con nosotros no iba a poder comprar ni tardar todo lo que quisiera. En general tarda tres días y se hospeda aquí con dos elfos cuando viene a comprar.

Harry lo miró un momento preguntándose si le estaba hablando en serio, para luego largar una sonora carcajada que hizo que todos los niños se giraran sorprendidos. Hacía un tiempo que su padre no se reía abiertamente en público.

El rubio lo observó intentando no sonreír, de alguna manera esa expresión le sentaba espectacular.

\- Lil ya tienes alguien con quien competir en las compras – le dijo su padre apretando su mano cariñosamente.

La niña sonrió pero no lo había escuchado realmente, se encontraba totalmente absorta mirando los adornos y productos de los negocios.

\- Ya la perdimos… - dijo Harry mientras sonreía.

\- Ya lo creo. Scorpius ven un momento – llamó Draco al muchacho que ya estaba mirando una escoba en la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch. Se acercó rápidamente abriendo los ojos con expectativa.

\- No me mires así mocoso, ya hemos comprado tus regalos con tu madre. Pero aquí tienes para comprar lo que quieras, gástalo con cuidado, es todo lo que tendrás – dicho aquello le entrego una bolsa bastante llena de monedas.

\- ¡Gracias, pa!

\- Increíble… Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te llamaran 'pa'.

\- Cállate, Potter – contestó la serpiente aunque sin su tono gélido de costumbre.

\- Vengan chicos, yo también les daré dinero y lleven a Lily con ustedes. No se separen de ella por ningún motivo ¿Oyeron? Y trátenla bien que los estaremos vigilando.

\- ¡Gracias! – contestaron al unísono. James tomó a Lily de la mano asumiendo el rol de hermano mayor e ingresaron a la tienda de Quidditch como estampida.

El moreno los observó irse sonriendo y el rubio se tapo la boca simulando una tos para ocultar su expresión. Se quedaron parados sin decir nada ni mirarse. Comenzaron a sentirse algo incómodos, ya que las compras deberían hacerla todos juntos, pero no tenía sentido intentar seguir a los niños que ya podían manejarse solos mientras ellos los cuidaban de lejos.

Pasaron algunos segundos hasta que el héroe decidió que no podía aguantar mas aquella quietud.

\- ¿Cómo pasaran las fiestas?

El platinado lo miró intrigado por el intento del azabache de conversar pacíficamente con el. Sopeso por un momento el tipo de respuesta que darle, pero decidió intentar ser agradable ya que iban a pasar varias horas juntos.

\- Cenaremos los cuatro juntos en la Mansión. Este año no haremos mucho más.

Harry notó cierta pena en su voz que no podía pasar desapercibida. Aunque, no quiso preguntar más para no entrometerse. Tampoco era que le interesaba…

\- ¿Los cuatro?

\- Astoria, Scorpius, mi madre y yo.

\- No sabía que vivían con tu madre…

Draco suspiró, no le agradaba hablar del tema, pero no quería sonar descortés.

\- Cuando salió de Azkaban vino a vivir con nosotros, aunque, no volvió a ser la misma.

El ojiverde se quedó en silencio procesando como responder a eso. El otro se dio cuenta y decidió quitarle la incomodidad.

\- Por suerte disponemos de elfos y personal medimago que se encargan de ella. En fin Potter, imagino que tus festividades estarán plagadas de pelirrojos.

\- Ya lo creo, pasaremos las fiestas en La Madriguera como todos los años. Ya que va mi ahijado también y todos los primos de los chicos. Se divierten mucho todos juntos – el gryffindor sonrió agradecido por dejar el tema tan delicado que parecía hacer decaer al slytherin que intentaba mostrarse insensible sin lograrlo del todo.

\- ¿Quién es tu ahijado?

\- Teddy Lupin. El hijo de Remus y Tonks.

\- Oh, claro.

Potter se quedó algo incómodo ya que aquel niño vendría a ser un primo del rubio, pero ni siquiera lo había visto una vez en lo que llevaba de vida.

Antes de que Harry pudiera intentar enmendar su pequeño desliz aparecieron cuatro caras saltarinas frente a su rostro.

\- ¡Queremos ir a otra tienda! – gritaron varias voces a la vez sin poder distinguir quiénes con exactitud.

\- Pues vamos, que no vamos a estar todo el día aquí – respondió Draco con una mueca que le hizo pensar al azabache parecía intentar esconder una sonrisa.

Mientras los niños iban entrando y saliendo de los negocios, Harry y Draco caminaban hablando sobre sus respectivos trabajos. El primero no sabía nada de pociones así que el rubio intentaba explicarle todo con paciencia para que la conversación fuera agradable. Por otro lado, a Draco realmente le interesaba el trabajo del auror, ya que confiscaban gran cantidad de pociones ilegales y se enfrentaba a magia oscura que no por eso dejaba de ser ancestral y antigua, dos cuestiones que despertaban de sobremanera la curiosidad del aburrido trabajo empresarial del otro.

Estaban enfrascados en un relato de Harry sobre una misión acontecida hacía dos meses en Praga, cuando la pequeña pelirroja se acercó a ellos.

\- Pa… Tengo hambre.

Harry conjuro un tempus y ahogó un jadeo al ver lo tarde que era. Las tres de la tarde. Había pasado cinco horas seguidas con Malfoy, no se habían maldecido ni discutido. En realidad, todo lo contrario. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando, como hacía mucho no le ocurría.

Miró a su ex némesis y vio reflejada la misma expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Estaba casi seguro de que estaban pensando lo mismo.

\- Claro Lil, ahora nos iremos a cas…

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando Malfoy le puso una mano en el hombro que le generó un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y se agachó a la altura de la niña.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a los chicos y los traes para que podamos ir a comer todos? Quizás luego podemos ir a conseguir un helado - dijo Draco sonriendo persuasivo.

\- ¡Si! – chilló Lily mas que emocionada y salió corriendo a buscar a los demás.

Harry se quedó estático en su lugar, creía que estaba siendo víctima de un confundus. Draco Malfoy había sido sumamente amable con su hija, los había invitado a comer y hasta a tomar un helado.

El rubio se giró y levantó una ceja mientras se formaba una media sonrisa en sus labios divertido por la expresión de Potter. El gryffindor sintió brevemente como se le aceleraba el pulso, aquella expresión había sido moneda corriente en sus épocas escolares, pero ahora nada tenía que ver con las maldades que se proponía hacerle la serpiente… O eso creía.

* * *

 _Perdón por la demora! Se que tardé más de lo normal, pero estuve con un reto navideño y tuve que escribir un relato sobre Voldemort (lo tienen en mi perfil si les interesa). Además comencé con otro por petición de la maravillosa persona que me tocó._

 _Se que el capítulo es corto, pero tiene segunda parte. Intentaré subirla lo mas pronto posible, solo falta corregirla!_

 _Gracias a todxs lxs que siguen la historia, sus reviews me hacen super feliz!_

 _Abierta a las críticas y comentarios de todo tipo._

 _Saludos,_

 _L_


	14. Chapter 14

\- ¿Sabías que vendría hoy?

\- ¡No, para nada, es una pasada! Creí que no nos veríamos hasta el andén.

\- Yo también, pero tu papá invitó a mis papás y obvio yo dije que si.

\- Es una suerte, ya que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- El otro día en casa

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues, no se, no parecías del todo cómodo.

\- Hum…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué?

\- ¿Por qué no estabas bien?

\- No es nada Al, olvídalo.

\- Pero ¡Quiero saber!

Scorpius suspiró e intentó pensar en qué decir. Realmente no deseaba hablar mal de la madre del otro. Aunque, sabía que Albus no dudaría de sus palabras, estaría hablando en contra de su madre y aquello no era para nada agradable. Se quedó un momento incómodo mirando las relucientes escobas de la vidriera. Lily y James estaban más alejados observando unos vestidos que a la pequeña le habían llamado la atención por sus brillantes colores. El mayor parecía aburrido, pero intentaba prestarle atención a la niña.

Luego de unos instantes en silencio, decidió decir algo que pudiera posponer el tema por un tiempo.

\- Mira Al, no es nada, pero si quieres te lo contaré la próxima navidad.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No puedo esperar tanto.

\- Claro que si ¡No seas exagerado!

\- Pero…

\- No hay pero que valga. El año que viene pasaremos unos días en mi casa y si tu tienes un secreto también me lo podrás contar en ese momento y yo no podré quejarme.

\- No es justo, no tengo ningún secreto.

El rubio río por el puchero que hizo su amigo.

\- Bueno ya vas a tener, todos tenemos secretos o eso dice mi papá… - contestó Scorp sin estar del todo convencido.

\- Si, mis padres los tienen.

\- ¿Cuáles?

Albus tomó aire para comenzar a contarle, pero entonces se acordó lo que habían acordado.

\- ¡No te diré, Malfoy! Tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima Navidad.

Su compañero se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que se echó a reír. El azabache que lo observaba complacido de sí mismo por no compartir su secreto, frunció el seño molesto por la carcajada que estaba oyendo.

\- ¿Qué es tan graciosos?

\- Es… Es que me dijiste Malfoy – contestó su amigo entrecortadamente intentando contener su carcajada.

Albus se sonrojo por completo. Parecía que su cara echaba fuego por si misma. Había esperado que su amigo no notara ese pequeño detalle. Pero, por supuesto lo notó y se lo hizo saber dejándolo en vergüenza.

\- ¿Y? – contestó levantando la barbilla intentando mostrar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

\- Nada, Potter, nada. Vamos a buscar a nuestros padres a ver si nos dan unos galeones – respondió Scorpius dándose vuelta para esconder la sonrisa de su amigo.

Al se quedo un tanto rezagado intentando que bajara un poco el calor de sus mejillas. Cuando escuchaba a su padre hablando del de Scorp siempre decía su apellido como nunca oyó decir el de nadie. No sabía como explicarlo, pero, le imprimía una fuerza a la palabra que casi parecía un hechizo. Además, cuando se encontraron con el Sr. Malfoy, había ocurrido que los dos lo dijeron de manera especial. Por eso había intentado hacerlo con su amigo, fracasando en el intento.

Se quedó parado un momento viendo a su padre hablando con el rubio mayor. Parecían algo incómodos, pero de manera agradable. No se imaginaba como era que hablando estaban así, pero en sus apellidos surgía una intimidad de años. Albus no era tonto, sabía que habían luchado en bandos diferentes durante la Guerra contra Voldemort. Aunque, su madre no había querido hablar del tema, por los demás chicos de las otras casas se había enterado que el padre de Scorpius había sido un mortífago y su familia entera había peleado contra ellos. Sin duda sus padres deberían ser enemigos durante su tiempo en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, por la carcajada que los había oído soltar anteriormente pensaba que sus diferencias estaban quedando un poco enterradas. A pesar de su pasado, parecía que se la pasaban bien juntos y cuando se nombraban o miraban se notaba qué se conocían bastante. Quizás, con el paso de los años el pudiera nombrar a su mejor amigo con tanto sentimiento como ellos. Con dicho pensamiento se acercó a su padre a ver si conseguía unas monedas para gastar.

oOoOo

Luego del helado y continuar viendo algunas tiendas más los chicos estaban agotados.

El señor Malfoy había insistido en pagar todo. Aunque Harry se había negado rotundamente, finalmente prefirió darle el gusto al otro para evitar una pelea.

Se estaban dirigiendo a la zona habilitada de desaparición. Se había hecho tarde para que Harry viajara en transportes muggles con los niños. Solía llevarlos por ese medio para que aprendieran a manejarse del modo mágico y no mágico por cualquier eventualidad. Los niños caminaban unos pasos delante de ellos discutiendo mientras armaban una lista de las mejores diez bromas de Sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando pasaron por la tienda de escobas, Draco se frenó en seco y se quedó contemplando la vidriera.

\- Malfoy ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nunca había visto esas réplicas.

\- ¿Qué replic…? – antes de que pudiera continuar preguntando ya estaba pegado al vidrio viendo los productos con el mismo asombro que su ex némesis.

Dentro del lugar había un estante con réplicas en miniatura de diferentes modelos de escoba. Pero, no eran escobas cualquiera. Eran las escobas de la Serie creada por Nimbus Racing Broom Company, eran exactamente iguales a las de tamaño normal, tenían las mismas marcas, madera y fibras, excepto el tamaño. Se encontraban florando sobre una base redonda de caoba lustrada con una placa de oro reluciente dónde se leía el número de la serie.

Durante algunos segundos se quedaron viendo embelesados los diseños que iban desde la 1000 hasta 2001. Harry había tenido su primer escoba de aquella serie y le despertó una serie de recuerdos que estaban guardados hacia tiempo en su memoria.

Draco se había quedado viendo la Nimbus 2001 con un sabor amargo en los labios. Desvío su mirada hacia los niños que se alejaban por la calle y luego posó su vista en Potter que concentrado como estaba ni cuenta se dio de la distancia de los niños. Lo observó contemplar con afecto su primera escoba. Sin percatarse había estado un rato largo clavándole la vista hasta que el otro se giró notando la persistente mirada.

\- Lo siento, me quedé impactado. Son increíbles – dijo Harry ruborizándose por haberse quedado embobado como un niño viendo escobas.

\- No hay problema – contestó Draco intentando esconder una sonrisa.

\- Aunque, mi mejor escoba fue la Saeta, la primera nunca se olvida.

\- Ya lo creo que no, Potter…

\- Y tampoco se olvida cuando un equipo entero consigue mejores escobas que las de uno.

Malfoy había desviado su mirada hacia las escobas nuevamente, pero al escuchar aquel comentario se giró rápidamente para fulminar al gryffindor con todo el odio posible. Aunque, cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo ver que Harry tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y lo miraba con burla. Aquel rostro no buscaba pelea, tan solo gastarle una broma. Sin querer comenzó a sonreír porque ciertamente el héroe tenía razón.

\- Tampoco es fácil olvidar cuando la jefa de casa de los leones tiene preferido y le regala la mejor escoba de la temporada.

Ambos se miraron con burla en sus rostros. Pero, sin pensarlo comenzaron a reírse juntos. Ninguno de los dos quería pelearse, increíblemente estaban teniendo un día sin conflictos que hasta resultó agradable para los dos. Se chocaron la plata y la esmeralda, mientras pensaban que aquel día marcaba una diferencia sin saber bien cuál. Se habían sentido cómodos conversando y paseando con los niños. Almorzaron, tomaron helado y estuvieron más de cinco horas sin maldecirse. Aunque resultara inverosímil, los dos se lo habían pasado muy bien juntos. Por supuesto, ninguno lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se notaba por las risas y las miradas que habían surgido entre ellos.

Los niños les hacían señas, así que se apresuraron a emprender nuevamente la marcha. Ya debían volver a su hogar.

Se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza para desaparecerse conjuntamente con sus hijos, cada uno por su lado. Antes de transportarse sus miradas se encontraron un instante y sin que lo advirtieran los dos tuvieron la misma idea.

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente! Intenté no tardarme y subir un poco más rápido que la vez pasada. Lo hice tan a las corridas que no pude contestar nada._

 _¿Viene muy tranquilo todo, no? Habrá que empezar a ponerle un poco de picante. Ojalá les guste la continuación y no duden en escribirme para críticas o lo que sea. Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y me dan más y más ganas de continuar._

 _Nympha Nix Nivis: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra tanto que te guste cómo va. Espero seguir subiendo lo más pronto posible, prometo esforzarme._

 _AnaM1707: Gracias por comentar y decir que te encanta. ¡A mi me encanta que te encante! Va todo muy tranquilo, veremos si algo rompe con la tranquilidad._

 _sof77: Gracias por dejarme ya varios comentarios, espero te siga gustando la continuación... Vamos a ver si los hacemos un poco irracionales a estos chicos, no? Gracias y más gracias!_

 _Cami Betancur: ¿Acaso dijiste enamorada a morir? ¿Querés que me de un infarto? Me hiciste emocionar, se que es una manera de decir, pero que agradable leerte y ver eso. Te soy sincera, me apure a subir este capítulo después de leerte. Así que te lo dedico completamente. Gracias por comentar y subirme el ánimo de esa manera. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo. Y si, creo que hay una tensión sexual entre Potter-Malfoy desde el comienzo de sus respectivos árboles genealógicos._

 _Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

 _Pd: Disculpen si ven algún error._

 _L._


	15. Chapter 15

La mañana de Navidad en la Madriguera comenzaba con una avalancha de cabezas rojizas descendiendo por la escalera. Se escuchaban gritos, risas, charlas y murmullos por doquier. Se veían piyamas arrugados, pelos revueltos, sonrisas y miradas llenas de anticipación.

Los niños y varios adolescentes llegaban a planta baja observando la montaña de regalos que los estaba esperando pidiendo ser abierta con apremio.

Los adultos bajaban más tranquilos, algunos comenzaban a preparar el desayuno y otro ayudaban a los mas chicos a distribuir los regalos. Harry era de los últimos, le encantaba mirar las caras de felicidad que ponían sus hijos y sobrinos cuando recibían cada paquete. El nunca había celebrado con presentes o familia para compartir nada parecido cuando niño, por eso lo hacía a través de ellos disfrutando cada momento.

El olor a café, te, jugo de calabaza, bollos, galletas, huevos y demás inundaba la instancia. Molly se había puesto en marcha mas temprano que todos como siempre. Se oían sonidos de platos, tazas y cubiertos chocando contra la mesa, las sillas correrse y envoltorios rasgarse. El salvador sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho, aunque más de lo acostumbrado. Su mente se encontraba además pensando en otro lugar donde alguien más recibiría un regalo suyo.

oOoOo

El silencio sepulcral que caracterizaba a la Mansión Malfoy había sido profanado por música muggle. Durante la mañana de Navidad, Astoria ponía a sonar un tocadiscos encantado con canciones típicas navideñas. A pesar de formar parte de una familia perteneciente a los mortifagos, ella creía que la música era necesaria para el día a día sin darle importancia a su procedencia. Aunque, para cada celebración le correspondía un disco en especial. La mesa ya servida con el desayuno por los elfos estaba espléndida. Relucían manjares por doquier que bastaban y sobraban para las cuatro personas que iban a deleitarse de el. El comedor estaba decorado con milimétrica perfección por ella misma y se había encargado de que los regalos estuvieran encantados para que cuando se sentaran a la mesa se dirigieran a sus respectivos dueños.

Llegaron del Salón Draco, Scorpius y una desmejorada Narcisa. Se sentaron a la mesa, Astoria y Draco en las cabeceras y los demás en los laterales opuestos. Se escuchaba a medias la conversación que mantenían los dos rubios y el tarareo de Narcisa opacados por la música. Desayunaron tranquilamente y al finalizar desaparecieron las sobras, dejando mágicamente los regalos que le pertenecían a cada uno enfrente de ellos.

Narcisa casi no había tocado la comida y tampoco abierto su regalo. Pero, Scorpius se encontraba extasiado con los presentes recibidos, comenzó a chillar sobre ellos y demostró sus ansias por ir a buscar su lechuza para compartir con Albus lo obtenido. Lo dejaron marcharse antes de que su excitación descontrolara su magia. Astoria se disculpó para retirarse así podría comenzar a preparar las actividades del día y probarse el vestido que su esposo le había obsequiado para la cena de esa noche.

Draco se levantó divertido por las reacciones de su esposa e hijo creyendo que a veces parecían compartir la misma edad. Pero, al instante su vista de enfocó en su madre con gran pesadumbre, a pesar de tener a los mejores profesionales a su disposición no lograban curar lo que padecía.

Un regalo olvidado en la mesada, donde se encontraban los demás antes de ser distribuidos por la magia de su mujer, lo distrajo de sus turbios pensamientos. Se dirigió a tomarlo para ver a quién le pertenecía cuando rescató la nota doblada sobre el.

 _Espero disfrutes mirar del pequeño presente que te entrego para recordarte lo insufrible que eras. Me alegra ver que estás mejorando… un poco._

 _Feliz Navidad,_

 _HP_

* * *

 **Hola! Se que tardé demasiado para subir algo tan corto. Pero va a ir lenta la cuestión ya que estoy cursando una materua de verano en la facultad que dura cinco semanas y ya estoy terminando la segunda. Asi que voy a estar algo desaparecida. Pero, prometo intentar ponerme al día.**

 **Gracias por leer! Sus comentarios y lecturas me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Saludos,**

 **L**


	16. Chapter 16

La oficina del Jefe de Aurores se encontraba en completa quietud excepto por la pluma que el mismo mantenía entre sus dedos balanceándose a un ritmo constante y rápido.

La brisa entraba por la ventana que disponía a su izquierda, revolviendo su ya de por si enmarañado cabello. Si la situación se veía de afuera cualquiera hubiera pensado que el Salvador del mundo mágico había enloquecido abriendo la ventana con el clima helado que hacía. Pero, el necesitaba aire para pensar.

Desde que subió por primera vez a una escoba comprendió que en el aire se sentía liberado. Se desentendía de todo conflicto y se dedicaba a sentir el frio cortante traspasando su ropa. Le daba tiempo para pensar y relajarse, enfriaba sus ideas al instante. Su mente se encontraba tan confusa que al no disponer de tiempo para aquella actividad debía reemplazarla por otra.

 _Luego de las festividades y la despedida en el Andén a los niños, los adultos habían vuelto a su rutina._

 _Por su parte, Ginny comenzó a trabajar y Harry volvió a la oficina de aurores. Ambos tenían trabajo atrasado y Molly junto con Andrómeda iban a turnarse para cuidar de Lily._

 _Cuando el azabache entró a su oficina, se percató de un pequeño paquete sobre su escritorio._

 _Le llamó la atención ya que no recordaba haber olvidado nada allí, además de que el envoltorio plateado no era de su estilo. Se dedicó a rodearlo observándolo con suspicacia. Sería un inconsciente si siendo auror se acercara a un paquete de dudosa procedencia sin sospechar._

 _Se tomó su tiempo para realizar la mayoría de los hechizos reveladores que conocía y cuando se convenció de que no suponía una amenaza, lo tomó entre sus manos._

 _El envoltorio era opaco y en el mismo se anudaba un moño gris perlado. La magia lo había gastado un poco, pero se notaba que no era un papel barato._

 _Comenzó a abrirlo cuidadosamente por si suponía alguna trampa o peligro. Aunque, al instante de ver el contenido supo de quién procedía._

 _Frente a si apareció una réplica ya conocida de Nimbus 2000 que giraba sobre su base de caoba pulida. De la impresión tardó unos segundos en tomar del piso el papel que se desprendió del presente._

 _"Para el Niño que Vivió para Ser Consentido. Espero que Macgonagall no siga regalándote escobas._

 _Feliz Navidad, Potter._

 _Draco Malfoy"_

Así había terminado el auror luego de recibir aquello. La sorpresa estaba potenciada debido a que el mismo le había regalado otra versión de la Nimbus. Sin darse cuenta, los dos habían pensado en darse el mismo regalo. A pesar de eso, para Harry no había sido fácil decidir cómo dárselo. De alguna manera sentía cierta resistencia a enviarle un regalo frente a su familia cuando cualquiera podía verlo. Ellos no eran nada para el otro y podía generar confusión.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la ventana. A la única persona que le generaba confusión era a el. Primero se había sentido decepcionado cuando pasadas las fiestas no había podido ver al rubio en el Andén. Había ido solo su esposa a despedir a Scorpius brindándole una inclinación de cabeza sin explicarle los motivos por los cuales Malfoy no estaba allí. Aunque, quería acercarse a la mujer para preguntarle y mandarle saludos no lo hizo. Segundo, aparte de alegrarse de sobremanera por el regalo, lo primero que pensó fue qué hubiera sucedido si se lo enviaba a La Madriguera.

Desde que había vuelto a encontrarse con su ex némesis, la mente de Harry había comenzado a dar vueltas en un espiral sin fin. El silencio había marcado la relación con su esposa e hijos y comenzaba resultarle demasiado pesado. Sabía que sus hijos conocían la historia de lo ocurrido en el pasado de parte de los demás, pero de ellos nunca había salido una palabra. Entre ellos tampoco había habido ninguna.

En los momentos en que Harry había querido sacar el tema a colación con su mujer apenas había pasado todo, ella contestaba "es muy pronto". Cuando dejó que el tiempo pasara y volvió a intentarlo ella le decía "mejor disfrutemos del ahora".

Harry había creído que aquella reacción era la mas saludable. Pensando que era un sin sentido hacerse daño por lo ocurrido en el pasado. En realidad ahora comprendía que se había auto-convencido de ello. Volver a ver al slytherin había echado bajo tierra su ciega creencia. Sin dudarlo, le había dicho que hablaba de todo con su hijo como si fuera lo más natural del universo. A pesar de pertenecer al bando perdedor, torturar gente y demás, su antiguo compañero había hablado de aquello con su primogénito. En cambio, el que había formado parte de la Orden, vencido al lado oscuro y defendido a los inocente ni siquiera compartió dos palabras con el mayor de sus hijos. Ver a Draco Malfoy y llevarse bien con el había abierto la herida que durante tanto tiempo intentó en vano taponar.

El auror regresó a su silla sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. La escoba seguía sobre el escritorio dando vueltas como su cabeza. Aquel había sido el detonante de los enmarañados pensamientos que lo embargaban. Mirar aquella replica solo lo hacía pensar en lo que no había resuelto durante todos aquellos años. Representaba la resolución sobre aquello que sentía erróneo desde hacía tiempo. La pequeña Nimbus lo había llevado a la respuesta. Libertad en el pasado.

oOoOo

Blaise miraba a los empresarios fingiendo un interés insaciable cuando en realidad solo quería salir de esa dichosa reunión para beberse una copa y molestar un poco a Draco.

Su amigo se había comportado de forma extraña desde la última vez que lo había visto. Había sido amable y casi relajado. Sin duda, le había ocurrido algo bueno y el moreno necesita averiguar de qué se trataba.

Cuando finalizó la reunión, se tomó su tiempo acomodando las carpetas y mostrándose afable con los negociantes. Sabía hacer su trabajo de manera impecable, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de irse corriendo. Al marcharse los inversores, se dirigió a la oficina de Draco con paso apresurado. Alguna forma encontraría para sonsacarle información al rubio.

El secretario lo saludó con un "buen día" sonriendo amablemente. Desde hacía un tiempo había querido intentar algo con el, pero el rubio se lo prohibió por completo. Le advirtió que no quería inconvenientes dentro del trabajo y sabía que él no buscaba seriedad en una relación. Aunque, no por eso debía ahorrarse su sonrisa ganadora que hizo ruborizar instantáneamente al joven. Casi logra hacerlo olvidar de pedirle al moreno que le entregara a su jefe lo que le había llegado hacía unos intantes.

Entro a la oficina sin tocar y se encontró a su amigo embobado mirando una réplica de escoba sobre su escritorio. Parecía un niño al que le habían dado su primer varita. Así que dedujo rápidamente el motivo de su ánimo. Ahora debía investigar de quién provenía.

Al notar la presencia, Draco levantó la vista lo más rápido que pudo, pero al momento comprendió que había sido demasiado tarde. Zabini lo miraba con suspicacia, conociéndolo como el solo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Blaise?

\- ¿A mí? Nada, de nada – respondió negando con su cabeza – Lo que me interesa es saber qué te ocurre a ti.

\- ¿Con qué? – repreguntó el platinado levantando una ceja haciéndolo parecer desinteresado.

\- Mejor dicho, con quién. Hablo de la persona que te dio esa escoba.

Draco se quedó un momento poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia. Necesitaba pensar cómo salir de aquello.

\- No se de qué hablas. La réplica de Nimbus, la compre en el Callejón Diagon.

Intentó decir solo la verdad para que no cupieran dudas de que la información parcial era cierta. Si algo le había enseñado su padre era a omitir detalles. El problema es que Blaise lo conocía en profundidad.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tu compraste esta réplica qué estoy viendo?

\- Puede ser.

\- Pero no es.

\- No.

\- ¿Quién te la regalo?

\- No recuerdo.

\- Deja de mentir.

\- Nada me lo impide.

\- Te daré Veritaserum.

\- Lo reconoceré antes de beberlo.

\- ¿Tan vergonzoso es que no puedes contármelo?

\- Lo vergonzoso es que entres en una oficina privada sin tocar.

\- Lo vergonzoso fue tu expresión mirando una escoba de juguete.

\- Muérete.

\- No sin saber quién te regaló esa réplica y a quién le compraste una.

\- ¿No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te lo diga, cierto?

\- Nunca.

Draco se levantó de su cómoda silla como si estuviera dirigiéndose a sufrir el beso de dementor. Se acercó a la mesa auxiliar donde disponía de vasos y su mejor whisky de fuego llenando dos para contarle a su amigo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando finalizó la historia, el rubio se apoyaba sobre el escritorio con los brazos cruzados mirando fijamente la Nimbus 2001 girando sobre su base. Blaise contenía la cantidad inabarcable de pensamientos que le habían sobrevenido durante todo el relato. Sentía que si comenzaba a decir lo que pensaba, desarmaría por completo a su amigo.

\- ¿Acaso te encuentras imposibilitado para la comunicación con personas?

\- Creo que no por el momento.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no dices nada? Ni siquiera te burlaste – preguntó su socio intentando mostrarse tranquilo, pero conocía esa mirada que entrañaba algo de pánico en el fondo.

\- No te preocupes dragoncito, de eso me voy a ocupar durante el resto de mi vida…

Draco hizo una mueca trasluciendo algo del alivio que sentía. El hecho de que Blaise se hubiera quedado sin palabras no era buena señal. Aunque, la noticia no era poca cosa.

Harry Potter y el haciéndose regalos navideños, yendo de compras juntos, sus hijos siendo mejores amigos y por si fuera poco, a partir de ello su humor había mejorado en gran medida. Hacía ya tiempo que sentía cierto malestar con su rutina y contexto. Temía por los prejuicios sobre su empresa, su familia en general y su hijo en particular. La enfermedad de su madre la consumía a ella y a el en partes casi iguales. Ver a la mujer que hizo lo mejor que pudo por el en su estado actual era demasiado duro. La recordaba con la clase, fuerza y seguridad que siempre había mostrado. Pero, esa representación en su cabeza tan solo le hacía mas daño por el cambio que había sufrido en la realidad.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el slytherin intento recomponer su semblante. Miró a su compañero con dureza por haberle hecho pensar en cuestiones innecesarias que tan solo lograban hundirlo.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo?

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Con Potter… ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

\- Nada… Es decir ¿A qué te refieres?

Blaise miraba a su amigo intentando no demostrar nada en sus facciones, aunque la realidad era que le estaba costado terriblemente. Se encontraba mas que sorprendido. El príncipe de slytherin le estaba preguntando algo a el… Siempre mostrándose conocedor de cualquier respuesta, se notaba en sus gestos la incertidumbre que sentía y lo nervioso que lo ponía aquella situación. Quería burlarse sobre ello, pero no podía.

\- En efecto, podrías juntarte a tomar una copa. Se están llevando muy bien.

Draco se levantó de un salto del escritorio tirando algunos papeles en el camino.

\- ¿Qué dices, Blaise? No somos amigos…

\- ¿Quién lo dice?

\- Nadie tiene que decirlo. El es el héroe del mundo mágico y yo soy un ex mortífago.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que y? ¿Acaso hablé en dementor?

\- Nadie dijo que no podían llevarse bien, Draco. Esos títulos que acabas de decir pertenecen al pasado. Ahora son dos adultos, no niños intentado sobrevivir.

El actual patriarca de la familia Malfoy se quedó parado frente al ventanal mirando sin mirar. Su pose expresaba la tensión que sentía. Aquellas palabras eran puras ilusiones. Habían sido unos niños, pero las decisiones que tomaron determinaron su vida por completo y las de el no habían hecho mas que condenarlo. Pero, lo hecho, hecho estaba. No quería continuar por aquellas aguas turbias donde sabía se ahogaría.

\- No quiero ser amigo de Potter.

\- Pues, me parece que el si.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

\- La carta que me pidió tu secretario te diera. No tiene firma, pero este sobre barato solo puede pertenecerle al humilde de nuestro Héroe. Además del resto mágico que desprende me dio la pista, es poderoso tu nuevo amigo.

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí estamos nuevamente. Esta vez cumplí con las fechas de subir una vez por semana que es lo que me había propuesto desde el principio. Estoy aprendiendo sobre la marcha y se que mi próximo relato solo sera publicado cuando esté finalizado.**

 **Espero que se entienda el capítulo, no quedé muy conforme en como exprese todo, pero realmente quería actualizar y la idea a transmitir comienza a tomar forma.**

 **Ojalá disfruten la lectura, sus comentarios, fav y quienes siguen la historia no hacen mas que hacerme sentir eufórica. Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **sof77: La culpa de que no estuvieras al día es también por mi tardanza en actualizar. Prometo hacer lo posible por estar yo misma al día. Me alegra a montontes que te este gustando.**

 **Saludos a todxs,**

 **L.**


	17. Chapter 17

Down Pub se encontraba poco frecuentado siendo un día de semana laboral llegando a fin de mes, las personas todavía no tenían dinero para gastar en tragos.

Un muchacho joven, con jeans negros y blazer ajustados, se acercó a la barra. La remera oscura resaltaba sus claros ojos grises y piel perlada.

Mauro se quedó acomodando algunas copas que colgaban del aparador sin quitarle la vista de encima. A pesar de ser un barrio tranquilo, se encargaba de darle a los ingresantes una penetrante mirada para asegurarse de que no iban a causar incordios dentro del local. Sabía identificarlos de ante mano por su larga trayectoria manejando bares. No disponía de seguridad, ni otro empleado exceptuando un único mesero que atendía las mesas y un auxiliar de cocina. El pub era para beber, ya sea tragos, aperitivos y consumir algún que otro bocadillo. Aquello era lo necesario para que las charlas entre oficinistas o las reuniones se desenvolvieran continuamente dentro del lugar.

Cuando comprendió que el rubio no suponía ningún peligro, este ya se había sentado en la barra a unos metros de el. Observaba todo con inexplicable fascinación, como si nunca hubiera visto una botella de vodka. Aunque parecía varios años mas joven que el, aquello no tenía lógica. Se acercó al muchacho para ver que iba a ordenar mientras notaba la tensión que desprendía allí sentado.

\- ¿Le puedo servir algo?

\- No lo se ¿Qué sirven aquí?

\- Lo que usted quiera, tenemos amplia variedad de bebidas.

\- Creo que la vez pasada bebí una cerveza ¿Puede ser la misma?

El barman se quedó quieto pensando. Recordaba fugazmente la cara de aquel hombre, pero no haberle servido. Probablemente hubiera estado sentado en alguna de las mesas, por lo cual el no había sido quien le dio la cerveza.

\- Tenemos diferentes estilos de cerveza. ¿Cuál prefiere?

\- ¿Suave?

\- ¿Quiere un estilo suave? – preguntó Mauro sin comprender a que se refería el platinado.

\- Cuando la bebí estaba fría, tenía un gusto suave, color ámbar y espuma encima. Quiero esa.

Le resultó tan extravagante la manera en la cual describió algo tan cotidiano para los ingleses como la cerveza que dejó de lado su ganas de mandarlo al demonio. Por un instante creyó estar siendo molestado por un bromista, pero, la seriedad en su cara le demostró que no era el caso.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

\- ¿Muchacho? ¿Qué edad cree que tengo?

\- Que va… Para mi eres un muchacho todavía ¿Tu nombre?

\- Draco

\- Interesante. Bueno, Draco, en breve te daré tu cerveza. Siéntate cómodo.

Draco se quedó mirando al hombre sin comprender el cambio de humor. Cuando entró al pub, el mesero de la vez pasada no se veía por ningún lado. En cambio, estaba aquel hombre mayor, de gran estatura y amplios hombros que lo observaba como si fuera a echarlo a patadas del lugar. Ahora mientras lo veía servir lo que aparentaba ser su cerveza, el hombre sonreía divertido.

\- ¿Es usted el dueño del local?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Mauro Velásquez.

\- ¿Por qué está tan vacío el sitio?

\- En esta época del mes suele ocurrir. Es hasta que la gente tenga depositado su suelo.

\- Ah, claro.

\- No tienes ese problema ¿Verdad?

\- Justo ese no…

El platinado se veía mas relajado luego de intercambiar aquellas palabras con el. Innegablemente algo le preocupaba. Aunque, solía charlar con sus clientes frecuentemente, esperaba que ellos contaran lo que quisieran sin preguntar.

\- Aquí está tu cerveza.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿La vez pasada fue tu primera vez tomando una?

\- Si

\- Increíble…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hasta ahora no había conocido un inglés que no hubiera tomado una cerveza como mínimo luego de sus 21.

Draco rio por el comentario. Ese señor definitivamente no se manejaba en su mundo. Mientras intentaba calmar sus nervios conversando un poco no había percibido la presencia de alguien mas mirándolo hasta ese momento. La puerta del local se había abierto hacia un rato y otro hombre de su misma edad se había parada al lado de la barra. Al prestarle atención finalmente, casi se atraganta con el líquido que pasaba por su garganta.

Potter se encontraba apoyado contra la barra mirándolo con apremio. Probablemente había presenciado su charla con el muggle y le costaba creer lo humano que se había comportado Draco al no hechizar o hablar mordazmente al dueño del pub. Se veía muy bien y relajado con sus jeans azules y chaqueta del mismo material mas clara. Su camiseta blanca remarcaba su tez bronceada y los anteojos de marco negro resaltaban sus ojos. Estos observaban al rubio sin perder detalle, intentando detectar intenciones ocultas por estar hablando si problemas con una persona no mágica.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar parado mirándome, Potter, o te sentaras a tomar una cerveza conmigo?

Harry no sabía que era mas extraño de la pregunta. El hecho de que Malfoy dijera la palabra cerveza arrastrando las palabras como solo el sabía hacerlo o que dijera que se sentara a tomar algo junto a el con tanta naturalidad. Sin pensarlo demasiados se acerco a el para sentarse a su lado y pidió una cerveza igual a la del rubio.

Mauro se la llevó con rapidez para luego dejarlos solos. Había cierta tensión entre ellos que definitivamente requería de privacidad.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a la gente que se queda muda luego de que digo algo?

\- ¿Te pasó con alguien más?

\- Si, hoy en la tarde con Blaise.

\- ¿Zabini?

\- ¿Cuántos Blaises conoces, Potter? Por supuesto que Zabini.

El azabache río por la respuesta del rubio y lo bien que se sentía hablando con el de esa manera. Por un instante creyó estar nuevamente en el Expreso rumbo a Hogwarts conociendo a su primer amigo en el mundo.

\- No sabía que seguías en contacto con gente de slytherin.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar aquella frase, cayó en la cuenta de su error. Parecía estar hablando de la grieta que siempre había dominado su vida. Gryffindor, slytherin, orden, mortifagos, buenos y malos. Suponía que el silencio del rubio significaba lo equivocado que estaba y confirmando lo mal que se sentía.

\- Lo siento… yo...

\- Nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras ¿Verdad, Potter? – preguntó con media sonrisa el slytherin.

\- Ya lo creo que no… No pienso mucho antes de hablar.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que pienses.

Harry levantó la vista ofendido, pero, cuando vio la expresión divertida del otro comprendió lo ciego que había estado. El tiempo había pasado para todos, excepto para el. Malfoy se había hecho un adulto con una familia y un hijo, a pesar de las adversidades que tuvo que haber sufrido. En cambio, el había formado una familia a base de puros engaños. En su hogar no se hablaba de nada que no fuera el presente, los logros de sus hijos y lo bien que hacían todo. Puras mentiras.

\- Era broma Potter, no te quedes tan serio.

El azabache agitó su cabeza intentando centrarse nuevamente en el presente.

\- Lo se, disculpa me quede pensando en cuánto cambia todo.

\- Me pasa seguido.

\- ¿Si?

\- Claro, a todos los adultos nos debe pasar. Aunque, me imagino que de crío también me ocurría.

\- No parecías muy pensante de crío.

Esta vez fue Draco quien miro al otro frunciendo el seño. Aunque, luego hizo lo que a Harry jamás se le hubiera imaginado que haría. Echarse a reír.

\- Ya lo creo que no. Era un perfecto idiota ¡Por Merlín! La maldita réplica que me diste me lo recuerda a diario, gracias por eso.

Ambos rieron y se quedaron en silencio unos minutos bebiendo de sus cervezas. Sin pensarlo, los dos se estaban sintiendo inusualmente cómodos. Los mundos en los que se desenvolvían resultaban agobiantes la mayor parte del tiempo. Debían guardar las formas y adoptar una pose específica. Sin embargo, ambos conocían parte del lado más oscuro del otro, entre ellos no había tapujo que cubriera lo que en verdad eran.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar?

\- ¿No podría haberte invitado solo a tomar una cerveza?

\- Potter… No tenemos esa relación.

\- Últimamente parece que si.

\- Fue por nuestros hijos.

\- ¿La escoba que me enviaste eran para Albus? Todavía no es auror, no comprendo porque la enviaste a la oficina…

\- Ya entendí. ¡Salazar! ¿Siempre fuiste tan desesperante? Si no quieres hablar no hables.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de un leve rosado. Se sentía un idiota. Los sentimientos no eran temática fácil para un Malfoy. Nadie le había enseñando a demostrarlos ni a expresarse. Mostrarse a otra persona le resultaba casi imposible con cualquiera, excepto su hijo.

\- No quise molestarte – dijo el Salvador, aunque su gesto divertido expresaba todo lo contrario – En realidad si quería hablar contigo de algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – aquella pregunta le había salido a Draco mas amable de lo que pretendía. Pero, el semblante entristecido del otro lo hizo preocuparse un poco. Solo un poco.

\- Me gustaría preguntarte algo personal. Aunque, no quiero que lo tomes a mal.

\- Déjate de vueltas y pregunta, Potter.

Definitivamente esa oración había sido dicha de manera casi amenazante. El rubio temía por la pregunta del otro. Creía que habían logrado llevarse bien y se sentía realmente a gusto con esa situación. Pero, su vínculo era tan frágil que sabía, podía romperse en cualquier momento. Su rostro no expresaba nada excepto cierto recelo, no quería demostrar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando el Niño de Oro comenzó a hablar.

\- El otro día me dijiste que hablabas de todo con tu hijo. Y yo… Me quede pensando en eso porque nunca hablé con ellos sobre la Batalla en Hogwarts y la Guerra en general. No comprendo cómo lo haces, después de todo lo que ocurrió… No se si me comprendes. Digo… ¿Le contaste tu… papel durante aquella época?

La cara de Draco se encontraba desencajada. Hubiera esperado reproches, insultos o hasta injurias sobre su persona. En cambio, se había encontrado con El Héroe del Mundo Mágico pidiéndole consejo sobre como hablar con sus hijos.

\- El Salvador de la comunidad mágica no hizo alarde de eso con sus hijos… Muy poco heroico de tu parte – respondió el rubio con tono de burla.

Los ojos de Harry se encendieron como antorchas. Se sintió un imbécil por haber confiado en el cambio de actitud que demostraba Malfoy. Se levantó resuelto a irse sin decir mas nada por la furia y vergüenza que le recorría el cuerpo. Pero entonces, una mano sobre su antebrazo lo hizo frenarse.

\- Lo siento, no quise… Mira Potter, olvida lo que dije. Siéntate que voy a contestarte seriamente.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Como veran estoy intentando ser lo mas puntual posible. Asi queque si encuentran algún error, no me aniquilen.**

 **Espero les guste la continuación que deja en suspenso un poco...**

 **Gracias por seguir, poner en fav o comentar la historia! Me alegran y me potencian un montón.**

 **AnaM1707: Me emociona que te esté gustando! Falta poco para que aparezcan otraa miradas, pero si yo creo que ya lo dicen todo.**

 **Sof77: Una seguidora fiel, gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me dan ganas de seguir adelante. Ojalá continúe gustandote la continuación.**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**


	18. Chapter 18

Recorría los pasillos del tercer piso rumbo a las escaleras para bajar a las mazmorras. La clase de pociones sin Albus había sido tan aburrida como lo era Historia de la Magia luego del desayuno. No comprendía el intento de poner dicha asignatura en ningún momento del día, puesto que los estudiantes seguían durmiéndose a la hora que se dictara.

Entró presuroso a la sala común para encontrarse con un adolescente en el apogeo de su crisis existencial. Se notaba a leguas que algo le ocurría. A pesar de ser mejores amigos hacía ya tres años, Scorpius no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Se acercó lentamente al sillón que el otro había movido estratégicamente para quedar frente al fuego dándole la espalda a la entrada. Intentó que sus movimientos fueran delicados para no asustar a su amigo. Se apoyó lentamente en el brazo izquierdo del sillón y colocó su mano derecha sobre la espalda del otro, generando que el cuerpo de su amigo se tensionara.

Sus ojos se encontraron relajándolos a ambos al instante. El rubio lo miraba con afecto y comprensión.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Scorpius en tono bajo, intentando ser lo mas cuidadoso posible.

Solo el silencio le brindó respuesta. Hasta que un suspiro profundo abandonó la garganta del azabache. Abrió la boca con clara intención de decir algo, cuando unas pisadas ingresando a la sala común lo interrumpieron.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pijamada en el lago? Como en los viejos tiempos… - preguntó el rubio colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, apretándolo con cariño.

El ojiverde asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

oOoOo

Por la noche Albus tomo su capa de invisibilidad heredada por su padre. Se la había dado a James en un primer momento, pero nadie debería apostar con las serpientes, ya que siempre terminan ganando.

Scorpius se acopló bajo la deslumbrante tela con soltura, como si hubiera nacido bajo la misma junto al otro muchacho.

Con rapidez y extremada agilidad se adentraron en los pasillos oscuros de las mazmorras hasta llegar a los jardines de Hogwarts. Junto al lago, al resguardo de algunos de los altos árboles que allí se encontraban colocaron una pequeña tienda mágica donde entraron al instante. La fría noche se calaba profundamente en sus huesos y prender el fuego se sintió como la salvación. Los cojines de diversas formar y colores, las mantas y revistas adornaban el suelo. De las paredes colgaban algunos pósters de sus equipos y jugadores favoritos de quidditch. Todo el lugar despertaba la familiaridad y comodidad que invitaba a relajar, pero los chicos que allí se encontraban no estaban ni cerca de estarlo.

El ambiente estaba tenso y viciado por el oscuro humor del azabache. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía esa tensión a su alrededor. La última vez había sido luego de que Astoria dejara el mundo de los vivos, un año y medio atrás.

Albus había pillado a Scorpius llorando en el baño de prefectos luego de pedirle desesperado a su hermano que le prestara el mapa del merodeador para encontrarlo. El rubio no podía articular palabra y su amigo decidió hacer una acampada en el Lago para que pudieran hablar tranquilos infringiendo las reglas, cuestión por la que sentían predilección desde jóvenes.

Por eso Scorpius sabía que algo grave le sucedía a su amigo, ya que tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro que solo reflejaba desazón. Se acercó despacio a donde Al se había sentado en el suelo y lo imitó, intentado no hacer ningún movimiento brusco o invadir el espacio físico del otro, entendía la necesidad de estar solo y acompañado a la vez.

Transcurridos largos minutos de silencio Albus suspiró y miró de soslayo a su acompañante. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla incapaz de encontrar las palabras necesarias para contarle lo que sucedía.

\- No se por donde empezar… Estoy hecho un lío

\- ¿Amor, familia, amigos, colegio o personal?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eso… Si no sabes por donde empezar, primero definamos el área.

Albus no se esperaba aquella actitud, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita frente a la ocurrencia del otro.

\- ¿No deberías estar en Ravenclaw?

\- Se trata de estrategia, no de inteligencia. Vamos ¿Qué área?

\- Familia – respondió vencido el azabache luego de unos instantes.

\- ¿Familia política o sanguínea? – continuó preguntando el rubio.

\- Sanguínea.

\- ¿Madre, padre o hermanos?

\- Madre… Y padre.

Scorp ya se esperaba aquello, lo había esperado hacía un tiempo, desde que visitaba asiduamente a los Potter durante las festividades y descansos que le daban en el colegio. Siempre había percibido mucho más que los demás, sobre todo si se trataba de su mejor amigo. A pesar de eso no creía que sucedería tan pronto. Intento alivianar la situación un poco.

\- ¿Problemas contigo o en el paraíso?

El ojiverde sonrió forzadamente y miró hacia el suelo mullido de la tienda clavando su vista.

\- Problemas en el paraíso – respondió en un susurro.

\- Ya.

Albus suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Sentía que su cabeza no dejaba de rumiar ni un segundo, y la única manera de calmar ese estado sería compartiendo lo que ocurría con su amigo. Sin dejar de pensar en lo incorrecto que parecía hablar de la intimidad de sus padres con alguien ajeno a la familia lo dijo.

\- Scorp, se están separando.

El rubio se quedó estático. Su mano en el aire dispuesta a estrechar el hombro de su amigo para darle ánimos no llego a destino. La noticia cayó como agua helada escurriéndose por su cuerpo en esa noche invernal. Pero, si no se esforzaba su amigo leería su facción horrorizada. No solo por lo que implicaba un duelo para él, sino por lo que implicaba en su vida familiar que Harry Potter estuviera divorciándose de su esposa.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó encontrando finalmente su voz, intentando que no sonara estrangulada.

\- Mi padre me lo dijo las fiestas pasadas, tuvimos una charla con mis hermanos. Mi madre no quiso estar presente, luego ella habló con nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que es peor?

\- ¿Qué? – Casi susurró con miedo implícito.

\- Que me lo esperaba. Es decir, estaban mal Scor, se que estaban mal. Pero, creía que mis padres estarían juntos por siempre. Su historia era de esas que aparecen en las malditas películas muggles, dos chicos se conocen en el colegio, la hermana de su mejor amigo, tienen tres hijos, toda la familia unida y bla. Ellos representaban lo que para mi significaba el 'juntos por siempre'. Creí que era real… Creí que era posible.

Cuando terminó de largar aquello, Albus miró a su amigo con algo más que tristeza, estaba decepcionado porque creía que aquello le podía pasar a el con alguien más. Scorpius lo entendió de inmediato, no por nada eran mejores amigos. Aunque, no sabía quien era ese alguien, una parte suya brincó con esperanza y la otra intentó no pensarlo demasiado. Repentinamente todo estaba complicándose.

\- ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte? – Las palabras del slytherin se encontraban teñidas de dolor por su amigo que veía caer frente a sus ojos aquello que le daba fe en el amor. Sabía lo difícil que era soportar la pérdida, ver ante tus ojos una luz que se apaga. Su madre había sido el único ejemplo necesario para aprenderlo todo de golpe.

El azabache lo miró con pena y cariño mezclado en sus ojos.

\- No, con que estés a mi lado me basta y sobra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin poder resistirlo tampoco, Scor se acercó rápidamente al otro para abrazarlo con fuerza. Se dejaron hacer, fundiéndose cuerpo a cuerpo y exudando afecto por doquier. Pasado un tiempo indeterminado se separaron. El rubio evitó mirar a su amigo porque creía imposible resistirse a hacer algo más si se encontraba con su mirada. Volvió a su lugar, enfocando su vista en uno de los pósters mágicos de los Chudley Cannons. En ese momento, sintió como su mano era tomada por quien tenía al lado y dejo que sus dedos se entrelazasen sin poner resistencia.

* * *

 **Se que me tardé muchísimo y no puedo explicar cuánto me disculpo. Les soy sincera por completo. Me tomé vacaciones y me costó muchísimo volver a hacer. Además, algunos asuntos personales hicieron que mi musa no apareciera. Pero aquí estoy, intentando continuar.**

 **Espero que les guste un poquito de Scorbus, no van a ser los protagonistas de nuestra historia pero aquí están contándonos internas interesantes. Pronto subiré el siguiente y esta vez pronto es pronto. Gracias por leer!**

 **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!**

 **(Sepan disculpar cualquier tipo de error de tipeo o gramático, intente hacer lo mejor posible).**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**


	19. Chapter 19

\- ¿Harry me estás escuchando?

Hermione le había estado hablando hacia más de cinco minutos sin que su amigo mostrara señales de vida. Se notaba a leguas que su mente se encontraba embotada en otro lugar y momento. Pero, eso no quería decir que podía dejarla hablando sola. Golpeó con la palma abierta el escritorio del Jefe de Aurores y se dispuso a conseguir un poco de atención de quien tenía en frente. Logró captarla rápidamente por el estruendo que causó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Harry si no me vas a escuchar por lo menos ten la decencia de decírmelo así no parezco una loca.

El auror suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Herm, tengo la mente en otro lado.

\- Lo se, pero creí que el trabajo te mantendría distraído, por eso intentaba hablarte de la implementación de las nuevas leyes dentro del cuartel.

Harry se levantó apoyándose de costado en el escritorio con la vista fija sobre la chimenea. Quería concentrarse en el trabajo pero su cerebro se encontraba en completo caos.

\- Si, yo también creí lo mismo, aunque no estaría consiguiéndolo.

Hermione giró la silla para mantener la vista enfocada en su amigo. Sabía lo duro que era por lo que estaba pasando. En su mundo los divorcios no eran fáciles, haber estudiado derecho muggle y mágico le habían administrado la información necesaria para saber que legalmente se trataba de un buen lío, sin pensar en lo personal y anímico de quienes participaban en el conflicto. El tener hijos y propiedades dificultaba aun más las cosas y que tus mejores amigos sean el hermano y la amiga de su esposa era indudablemente un problema aún mayor.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella?

Los ojos verdes se enfocaron en los de su amiga con profundo pesar, una sonrisa irónica adornaba la cara del niño-que-vivió.

\- Claro que no, no quiere verme. Al parecer soy el deplorable ser que quiere dejarla.

No pudo contestar nada sobre eso. Ginny definitivamente pensaba que Harry era el único culpable en aquella situación, sin importar lo cegada que para ella se encontraba la pelirroja.

\- Se que no quieres hablarlo delante de Ron, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y quedará entre nosotros.

\- Si, frente a Ron no puedo, pero ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No puedo seguir con ella, ya no.

La castaña se removió incómoda en su asiento. Hacía un tiempo que pensaba en eso, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su amigo sobre el tema. Creía que era un buen momento para preguntarlo de una vez por todas. Si la respuesta era afirmativa, quería darle el espacio para que pudiera hablarlo con ella y descargarse.

\- Harry… ¿Hay alguien más?

Su amigo la miró con confusión por un momento. Parecía que no podía creer que ella estuviera haciéndole esa pregunta, casi como si fuera imposible que pudiera ocurrirle algo así.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó con cierta ira tiñendo sus palabras - ¿Ella cree que la engañé?

\- No, no Harry, al menos yo no lo creo. Lo que ella piense no me concierne – respondió rápidamente intentand excusarse por haber sido tan directa y poco delicada. Lo que menos quería era herirlo – Es solo que… No se como explicarlo.

\- Vamos, dímelo, dudas de mi fidelidad…

-¡No! Claro que no dudo de tu fidelidad ¡No estoy diciendo eso Harry! Lamento si te molesta lo que voy a decirte, pero, desde hace un tiempo que estás muy distinto.

\- ¿Distinto cómo? – la interrumpió su amigo sin entender a que iba con eso y sintiéndose molesta ya que parecía un reproche de su esposa.

\- Hace unos años comenzaste a hacerle planteos a Gin que en otro momento no se te hubieran ni cruzado por la cabeza. Parecía que eras otra persona con más… con más carácter.

Aquello si no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso su amiga le decía que no tenía carácter? No comprendía lo que intentaba decirle, pero claro que lo enfurecía que ella pensara que no tenía personalidad.

\- ¿Qué dices Hermione, que era un idiota?

\- Por Dios, Harry, claro que no. Solo que pareciera que de un momento a otro te replanteaste toda tu historia con ella. Comenzaste a decirle que querías hablar con los chicos de la Guerra, que ustedes nunca se comunicaban, que Albus podía ir a la casa de Scorpius cuando quisiera y montones de cosas más que nunca habías ni mencionado. Empezaste a hacerle planteos y decir lo que te ocurría, cosa que nunca antes habías hecho. Como si alguien hubiera cambiado tu forma de pensar… Fue todo muy rápido Harry.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos. La cara de sorpresa del gryffindor le demostraba a la castaña que nunca había pensado en aquello hasta que lo mencionó.

Harry se sentía mareado de repente y se sostuvo contra el escritorio sentándose por completo sobre el borde del mismo. Sus pensamientos bullían en su interior como agua hirviendo. Empezó a pensar que lo que decía su amiga no estaba tan equivocado y los recuerdos de cuándo comenzó todo se arremolinaron en su mente.

 _\- El Salvador de la comunidad mágica no hizo alarde de eso con sus hijos… Muy poco heroico de tu parte – respondió el rubio con tono de burla._

 _Los ojos de Harry se encendieron como antorchas. Se sintió un imbécil por haber confiado en el cambio de actitud que demostraba Malfoy. Se levantó resuelto a irse sin decir mas nada por la furia y vergüenza que le recorría el cuerpo. Pero entonces, una mano sobre su antebrazo lo hizo frenarse._

\- _Lo siento, no quise… Mira Potter, olvida lo que dije. Siéntate que voy a contestarte seriamente._

 _El gryffindor volvió a sentarse con la mirada aún encendida. Se ubicó en el borde del asiento para asegurarse que al primer comentario malicioso de parte de la serpiente se iría de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Pero no lo hizo._

 _Las horas pasaron mientras Draco Malfoy le decía todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que Scorpius apareciera en ella. No quiso hablarle de sus penas, ni de sus malos momentos durante y al finalizar la Guerra. Harry notó el modo en que evitaba tocar esos temas, casi como si temiera no poder salir del pozo oscuro donde lo arrastraría embarcarse en esas aguas._

 _Una de las cosas que le dijo que más le impactaron fue el motivo por el cual le relató a su hijo su pasado sin dudarlo ni un momento._

\- _Él tenía el derecho de conocer su historia. Yo y el resto de mi familia antes de él formamos parte de su pasado. ¿Cómo iba a poder construir un presente y un futuro si no sabía todo lo que lo precedía? ¿Cómo iba a entender porque algunos de sus compañeros y gente con la que se cruzaba en la calle lo miraban de determinada manera o le hacían determinados comentarios? No podía dejar a mi hijo sin saber eso, sin entender. Porque sino le ocurriría lo mismo que a mi, no tendría elección. Si no tenemos toda la información disponible a nuestro alcance, si nos brindan solo la parte que quieren ¿Cómo elegimos libremente?_

 _Luego de un momento en el cual solo se oían murmullos en la parte trasera del pub, el azabache se dignó a preguntarle lo que más le interesaba en la ecuación._

\- _¿Hablaste con tu esposa antes para saber si podías contarle?_

\- _No Potter, no hablé con ella. No era necesario porque era un Derecho de Scorpius y un deber como padre decirle todo y aceptar mi responsabilidad. Ella no tenía voz ni voto en esto._

Sabía que aquella conversación quedaría grabada en su memoria hasta el último de sus días. Por esa charla casi inaudita en un bar había comenzado a replantearse montones de situaciones cotidianas que no podía tolerar por más tiempo. El remolino de sentimientos despertados luego de los encuentros que tuvo con el pocionista solo ocasionaron un tornado en su vida matrimonial. Finalmente, había abierto los ojos para enfrentarse a la falsedad que representaba su vida entera.

\- ¿Harry?

\- Perdóname Herms, me quedé pensando en lo que me preguntaste. Tienes razón, conocí a alguien. Aunque, no de la forma que piensas.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Eso no importa ahora, pero eso me hizo cambiar. Necesitaba que mis hijos supieran lo que había ocurrido, necesitaba hablar con mi esposa para transformarlo y que no fuera una piedra dentro mío que cada vez pesaba más. Pero, Ginevra no supo aceptar que nuestro mundo idílico era solo eso. Ella no quiso formar parte del mundo real conmigo y sus hijos. Así que no, no tuve que engañarla para sentir que ya no puedo estar con ella – contestó apretando los puños a sus costados intentando reprimir la ira que lo embargaba la separación a la que se estaba enfrentando en dónde parecía ser el antagonista.

\- Yo no dije eso Harry… Pero saber qué, me alegra que lo hayas decidido – respondió con sinceridad su amiga regalándole una tímida sonrisa al notar la tensión que rodeaba a su amigo.

El ojiverde sonrió un poco más abiertamente. Sabía que Hermione estaba siendo honesta con el. Era su mejor amiga y lo conocía como se hubieran criado juntos desde el momento en que nacieron. Los años no habían hecho más que afianzar la amistad, hermandad y confianza que se tenían. Por eso no dudó en responderle.

\- Si, yo también, creo que después de todo puedo elegir libremente.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! Cuando digo pronto es pronto de verdad... Espero que les esté gustando la continuación, en el capítulo anterior no me olvidé de la charla entre Draco y Harry es solo que esa charla tuvo reales repercusiones... En fin ¿No extrañan a Draco? Yo si, a ver si aparece el en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Todos los comentarios son más que bienvenidos! Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **(Sepan disculpar cualquier tipo de error de tipeo o gramático, intente hacer lo mejor posible).**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**


	20. Chapter 20

La oficina se encontraba en completo silencio. A lo lejos se oía el murmullo de papeles, movidos por su secretario. Draco estaba sentado en su silla frente al escritorio con la vista fija en un punto indefinido.

La quietud fue interrumpida por Blaise Zabini entrando como tromba al lugar. A pesar de su ingreso repentino, el platinado no se movió ni un centímetro.

El moreno comenzó a impacientarse por la quietud del otro y optó por ser lo más directo posible. Arrojó sobre el escritorio la nueva edición de El Profeta. La portada con mayores lectores en el mundo mágico desde hacía décadas.

\- ¿Lo has visto?

Siguió sin obtener respuesta del rubio y comenzó a preocuparse seriamente. Acercó una de las sillas y se sentó removiéndose incómodo. No conseguía comprender del todo el silencio del otro. Una parte suya temía que al día siguiente su amigo saliera en El Profeta y eso no podía suceder.

\- Draco ¿Has hecho algo qué…?

Sin poder terminar la pregunta, el rubio le clavó la peor mirada de todas hasta entonces. El escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo le hizo comprender que hacer esa pregunta había sido un error.

\- ¿Hacer yo? ¿Qué estás insinuando, Zabini? – cuestionó en un susurro amenazante.

Blaise se quedó callado. Contestar la pregunta sería una pérdida de tiempo. Decidió hacer como si no hubiera preguntado nada, lo único que necesitaba era averiguar qué había sucedido y cómo estaba su amigo.

\- ¿Leíste la nota?

\- Por supuesto que leí la nota, busca a una persona del mundo mágico que no la haya leído y te daré un millón de galeones – respondió casi gruñendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hablaste con el?

\- No Blaise, no hablé con el. Me imagino que no querrá hablar con nadie.

El semblante del empresario se ensombreció mientras respondía. El moreno se sintió apesumbrado por el ánimo que parecía tener su amigo. Todavía seguía confundido con la extraña amistad Malfoy-Potter que había surgido hacía unos años. De lo que si estaba seguro era de que la palabra amistad no parecía coincidir con los sentimientos de su compañero slytherin.

\- ¿Te había dicho algo de esto? – preguntó el moreno en un susurro intentando ser delicado por la situación.

Draco se quedó nuevamente con la mirada perdida. Su mente parecía estar sopesando todo lo ocurrido en el último tiempo, sus sentimientos revueltos por completo al leer la última noticia. Pasados unos instantes que a su amigo se le hicieron eternos se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose al diván. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la botella de whisky de fuego y los dos vasos que siempre descansaban a su lado. Sirvió el líquido salvador durante tantas situaciones en ambos recipientes y se sentó con un suspiro sobre el diván. Se quedó con uno de los vasos en la mano, las piernas cruzadas y la vista fija en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Dudas, temores, confusión y demás cruzaban los grises iris de su mejor amigo. Blaise giró la silla, levitó su vaso hasta el y le dio un largo sorbo. Creía estar seguro de que iba a necesitar mucho más de ese líquido para contener a su amigo.

\- No me lo había dicho literalmente. Pero, hablábamos mucho, de todo. Por eso me sorprendí como todos al enterarme de su divorcio, Blaise, no creí que estaban tan mal.

Su amigo no quiso interrumpirlo, sabía que no había terminado de hablar, aquello sería un monólogo interesante. Luego de que Draco frenara la perorata para beberse de un solo trago su whisky, llenó nuevamente el vaso con un movimiento de su varita e hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

\- No me quiero imaginar lo que ocurrirá con sus hijos, no quiero ni pensarlo… No me imagino como se lo estará tomando la comadreja y Granger… Ni siquiera se si cuenta con un buen abogado, va a necesitar a alguien que vele por sus intereses. Las madres siempre terminan ganando la custodia, las pocas veces que se dieron casos así en el mundo mágico es como todo termina y se que él se moriría sin sus hijos. ¡Por Merlín! Es un desastre, un completo desastre. No entiendo como Potter permitió que esto ocurriera, siempre tan leal, mostrándose comprometido y todo eso. ¿Cómo se le ocurre finalizar su matrimonio? No lo entiendo, no entiendo nada.

Blaise entrevió en el medio de la sincera preocupación de su amigo algo más importante. El ¿Por qué ahora? Después de ese último tiempo viendo como se desarrollaba el extraño vínculo entre ellos, solo podía haber una respuesta. Viéndolo en perspectiva, el ánimo de su mejor amigo, las charlas siempre sobre Potter y sus encuentros, el tiempo que estaban juntos cuando se encontraban sin que se dieran cuenta de las horas que pasaban, el mantenerlo en secreto de sus cercanos… Todo lo llevaba a la misma respuesta cuando pensaba en el por qué había elegido el Salvador del mundo mágico aquel momento para divorciase. El rubio estaba esperando que alguien le diera esa respuesta, aquello que él quería escuchar. Pero, Blaise no iba a ser esa persona. No quería darle falsas esperanzas al otro, ya que no sabía lo que sentía el gryffindor. Los divorcios eran complicados de por sí y más en el mundo mágico siendo un héroe de guerra, definitivamente no podía ni imaginar esa situación. Sin hablar de su desacuerdo en que se supiera del vínculo que ellos habían creado, un ex mortífago y el mago que venció a Voldemort 'amigos' sería lo necesario para que volvieran a querer hundir a la familia Malfoy hasta el fondo. En ese momento tomó una decisión, una de la que no creía arrepentirse, ya que la tomaba velando por los intereses y bienestar de su mejor amigo.

\- Creo que no deberías intentar entender nada, Draco. Lo mejor ahora es que te alejes lo máximo posible.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

\- Porque seguramente Potter está pasando un mal momento donde no necesita que nadie lo moleste ni le esté detrás. Se que tienen una extraña amistad, pero creo que lo que el necesita es que sus amigos mas cercanos lo acompañen y lo ayuden. Granger y Weasley estarán ahí para el o todos los gryffindor que estuvieron antes, durante y después de la guerra – sabía que esas palabras dañarían a su amigo y lo comprobó al ver la mueca dolida que el rubio intentaba ocultar en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, era necesario, así que continúo para dejar en claro su punto – Un ex mortífago no va a ayudarlo en el juzgado. La relación entre ustedes solo complicaría mas las cosas y eso es lo que menos necesita Potter en este momento. Lo ayudarás manteniéndote al margen, si llega a necesitar algo, ya te lo hará saber. Despreocúpate.

Al finalizar el discurso la ambivalencia se adueño de su interior. Por un lado el alivio lo invadía, la crudeza de sus palabras no alentaba la extraña relación que Draco y Potter habían construido. Aunque, por el otro, un pesar se instaló por no apoyar a su amigo en los sentimientos que le habían despertado desde hacía un tiempo. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba seguro de eso. Pero, a veces lo correcto no era lo mejor para algunos. En este caso, Draco terminaría perdiendo.

El pocionista se quedó helado, las palabras de Blaise eran unas de las tantas que habían dado vueltas por su cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón, sus argumentos eran fuertes, pero en el fondo esperaba que le diera la respuesta que el quería oír. Como eso no ocurrió, ahora solo le quedaba enfrentarse a la realidad que le tocaba desde que había nacido. El estaba en el bando de los malos, en el lado oscuro. Su presencia solo podía perjudicar a su 'nuevo amigo' en la complicada situación donde se había metido. Por eso, se levantó del diván decidido, tragándose lo que pensaba, lo que sentía y cualquier incertidumbre que tuviera hasta ese momento. Blaise observó como su amigo se replegaba hacia dentro, lo que le generó una sensación de culpa casi imposible de manejar. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de su duro consejo, cuando comprendió que no había vuelta atrás. Las murallas de Draco Malfoy se habían levantado por completo.

\- Claro que yo no haré nada, ni me meteré en este lío. ¿Por qué lo haría? Tampoco tenemos ese tipo de relación. Nos hemos visto algunas veces y charlamos, nada más – contestó Draco dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su despacho. La abrió de un tirón y comenzó a hablarle a su secretario sin mirar a Blaise ni un momento – Tráeme los nuevos contratos que nos enviaron hoy y dos cafés, ya.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y fue a sentarse nuevamente a su escritorio. Con un movimiento de varita abrió las cortinas que habían tenido a la habitación en penumbras y enderezó la espalda mirando a su socio.

\- Bueno, vamos a trabajar Zabini, ya que viniste a mi despacho por motus propio. Comencemos.

El brillo característico en la mirada del rubio que lo acompañaba hacía bastante, había desaparecido. Pero, la inamovible determinación estaba en su postura y en su mirada. Comprendió que no volverían a hablar del tema y lo importante era concentrarse en cualquier cosa que lo distrajera. Sabía que ahora se concentraría en su trabajo y Scorpius por sobre todo lo demás, aquello lo mantenía siempre ocupado. Blaise sabía que era lo mejor, por lo que guardó la botella de whiskey de fuego, volvió a girar su silla y evitando soltar el suspiro que se había atorado en su garganta, apareció el listado de las pociones menos vendidas en el mercado.

\- Debemos comenzar a reinventar estas fórmulas o dejar de producirlas, no están generando ganancias – comenzó a explicar señalando la hoja que había aparecido frente a ellos.

Así continuaron trabajando hasta entrada la noche. La conversación centrada en pociones, contratos y nada más.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Siento que falto algo, no se qué todavía. Aunque, estoy conforme si quedo claro el punto al que va nuestro moreno.**

 **Espero que les vaya gustando el desarrollo... Veremos como sigue.**

 **Comentarios, críticas o lo que sea son bienvenidos. Disculpen los errores si los hay.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**


	21. Chapter 21

El día había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Desde hacía casi dos semanas que no tenía un segundo en paz.

Las horas en las que no estaba trabajando, se ocupaba de abogados, periodistas, curiosos y demás personas que no lo dejaban respirar.

Cuando tenía unos minutos libres contestaba las cartas de sus hijos que preocupados le escribían desde Hogwarts. Los tres habían sido reunidos, fuera del colegio, con sus padres por separado informándoles la nueva circunstancia familiar. Sin embargo, las repercusiones habían ido surgiendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al no haber definido la tenencia compartida, los niños sabían que su hogar era indefinido, al menos momentáneamente. A pesar de todo, ninguno de los adultos que los rodeaban se había anotado en un bando. Lo que no generaba rivalidades ni preferencias entre sus hijos. Ellos lo que necesitaban era una certeza de que todo iba a estar bien.

Por el momento, Harry había conseguido un departamento espacioso con tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, comedor, sala de juegos y terraza. Le había salido una fortuna, pero su abogado, recomendado por Hermione, le había indicado que debía demostrar tener el lugar y predisposición para cuidar de los niños. Si esperaba compartir la tenencia debía ocuparse de varias cuestiones que lo tenían cabeza arriba.

Las peleas con Ginevra se habían calmado bastante. Seguían hablando en términos secos y distantes. Sin embargo, podían estar bajo el mismo techo por algunas horas sin que a ella se le descontrolara la magia y cortara la luz dejándolos en penumbras por tiempo indefinido. Situación que había ocurrido los primeros días.

Sus respectivos abogados habían aconsejado hacer una mediación sobre la custodia de los niños, pero su actual ex esposa quiso ir a juicio. En su ataque de furia decidió solicitar la tenencia completa de sus tres hijos, sin darle lugar a ningún tipo de mediación posible. Aquello había arrasado con la paciencia de Harry, sabiendo que lo único que quería la otra era enfurecerlo. Por lo que decidió conseguir al mejor abogado, invertir lo que fuera necesario de su gran fortuna y ganar el juicio que se produciría en ocho días. Sabía que la mayoría de los juicios anteriores habían terminado a favor de las madres, pero en esos no se juzgaba al Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Si bien en su conciencia le pesaba sacar a relucir aquello, nunca había querido llegar a la justicia con Ginny.

\- _¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué, Harry?_

\- _¡_ _Ginny, abre los ojos! Hace tiempo que no estamos bien, no quieras culparme de todo._

\- _Si hace tiempo que estamos así ¿Por qué ahora?_

 _\- ¿Entonces no lo niegas?_

 _El silencio en la habitación se volvió sofocante. Ambos estaban parados en los extremos de la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place. Harry parado detrás del sofá y Ginny al costado de la chimenea mirando el jardín a través de la ventana._

\- _Sabes que no puedo negarlo._

 _La discusión continuó por horas. Era imposible determinar un ganador o perdedor. Ambos estaban angustiados por lo que ocurría. Él creía fervientemente haber hecho lo correcto al pedirle el divorcio y ella aseguraba que su marido estaba optando por la salida más fácil._

\- _Hace tiempo que estamos juntos y te conozco demasiado. Algo pasó, algo que no me estas contando._

 _El azabache se giró dándole la espalda a su esposa. El dolor que sentía por vivir aquello era casi inaguantable. Sabía que estaba rompiendo la familia que con tanto ahínco y fervor había logrado construir._

\- _¿Me conoces demasiado? – respondió con un hilo de voz que a medida que hablaba iba aumentando su volumen – No lo creo Gin, si así fuera no podría entender cómo. Nunca me preguntaste nada, ni tampoco me dejaste preguntarte. Fuiste mi compañera silenciosa durante todos estos años, compartí contigo la mayoría de mis alegrías. Pero… ¿Y lo demás? ¿Las tristezas? ¿Las pesadillas? ¿Mis opiniones? Jamás._

 _Harry oyó como Ginny se había dedo vuelta, apoyando su cuerpo contra el vidrio del ventanal. Escuchó como ahogaba un sollozo casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, continuó hablando._

\- _Lo intenté, realmente intenté no atormentarte con mi pasado, con mis sentimientos… Pero, ahora es un impedimento, estamos en otra sintonía, creemos en cosas distintas._

\- _¿Qué cosas? – preguntó la pelirroja con dureza._

\- _Yo creo en el pasado, en la historia. Creo que los prejuicios nos encierran y los resentimientos no nos dejan crecer. Quiero creer que nuestros hijos pueden vivir sin juzgar como nosotros lo hicimos. Me encantaría que Albus se sienta sumamente orgulloso de pertenecer a Slytherin. Espero que nadie de mi familia tenga que ser manipulado o engañado para triunfar, a costa de otras pérdidas._

\- _¿Crees que no pienso lo mismo?_

\- _No Ginny, creo que no lo piensas directamente. Estás enfocada en tu presente y futuro. Tu carrera hace que no pienses en nada mas. Las preocupaciones por los chicos son de acá en adelante, ni siquiera reflexionas sobre lo que pasó. Nunca te arrepentiste de haber dicho lo que dijiste de Scorpius…_

\- _Eso… Eso no_

 _El cuerpo del Auror se giró rápidamente para enfrentar a la mujer que tenía delante. Las palabras comenzaron a quemar dentro de su garganta. Mientras hablaba procesaba lo que decía. Como buen gryffindor existía y luego pensaba. Siendo así habían llegado a ese punto sin retorno._

\- _Eso es verdad, lo se porque jamás me lo mencionaste, ni tampoco a tu propio hijo. Cuando el te preguntaba para que su mejor amigo venga a casa lo desviabas del tema. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al ver eso? ¿Cómo te parece que estoy si cuando quiero hablarte de algo a mi también me rechazas?_

Una bocina hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Alzó la vista encontrándose cruzando la calle sin fijarse el semáforo. Suerte tuve en que el conductor le gritara algunos insultos y no lo pasara por encima.

Continuó esperando el paso para seguir su camino, mientras los recuerdos bullían en su conciencia. Tenía todas las escenas con Ginny frescas, lo que sintió con las charlas, las peleas, los desacuerdos. Pero, sobre todo, había un sentimiento en su interior instalado hacía tiempo casi indeterminado. La determinación de estar haciendo lo correcto. Lo que movilizaba su accionar. Lo que mantenía a Harry Potter seguir adelante.

Llegó al Londres Muggle caminando. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre salir del Ministerio y caminar hasta Down Pub. Sin darse cuenta, la primera vez sus pasos lo habían guiado hacia ese lugar y continuó yendo cuando se sentía estresado. Situación que ocurría casi a diario.

Entró al pub que abierto hacía poco estaba bastante vacío, exceptuando a dos solitarios hombres tomando un café por separado. Uno de ellos utilizaba su laptop y el otro miraba detenidamente la ventana. Ninguno era quien el esperaba.

Harry se sorprendió de ese pensamiento. Surgió con naturalidad, como si todos esos días hubiera estado esperando ver a la misma persona en ese lugar.

Había llegado a la barra y no pudo continuar con el hilo de pensamientos. El barman lo interrumpió preguntando qué iba a beber.

* * *

 **Uno más... Se que es cortito, pero quería poner algo de lo ocurrido entre Harry y Ginny para que se entienda mejor la separación, ya que hice un salto en el tiempo intenso. Je...**

 **Como verán, estoy intentando actualizar todos los domingos y si todo sigue así, así seguirá.**

 **Gracias por leer, a quienes siguen la historia y todxs los favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Cualquier comentario ya sea crítica o no, es más que bienvenido.**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**


	22. Chapter 22

El humor de Draco empeoraba a medida que pasaban los días. Había comenzado enfrascándose en su trabajo, pero de a poco iba perdiendo la voluntad en eso.

Al acercarse el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, su ánimo iba decayendo. Quienes lo rodeaban, sabían que no era solo eso. Blaise le había contado a Pansy la situación con el Niño-Que- Vivió. Sin dudarlo, se juntaron a almorzar para hablar sobre el tema. En esa reunión, ella dejó en claro que apoyaba por completo a su moreno amigo. Los Malfoy tenían un pasado demasiado oscuro como para que lo hicieran salir a la luz. Ambos se preocupaban por la imagen que de a poco habían logrado restablecer, por lo que querían evitar a toda costa que su mejor amigo estuviera nuevamente en las primeras planas de los diarios.

Sin embargo, las cosas no estaban bien para el rubio. Sus cambios de humor contante, sus ataques de ira y arranques de furia estaban fuera de control. Lo único que parecía calmarlo eran las cartas que su hijo le enviaba. Draco se sentaba con tranquilidad y se pasaba largo rato leyéndola para luego brindarle una respuesta con esmero. Por otro lado, Scorpius se encontraba en Hogwarts y no hacía más que contarle de las travesuras que hacías con Albus, lo que generaba que el pocionista centrara nuevamente su atención en Potter.

La mañana estaba soleada para burlarse de su malestar. Lo único positivo del día es que iba a poder ver nuevamente a su niño.

Se encontraron en el Hogsmade, donde el mayor fue a buscar a Scorpius para dirigirse al cementerio. Anduvieron en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propios sentimientos y recuerdos. Draco recordaba el mes de la muerte de Astoria como si hubiera sucedido hacía un instante.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede Draco?_

 _\- Nada querida, solo que deberíamos ir al médico para que vean esos mareos._

 _\- Pero no es nada querido, solo dolores de cabeza fugaces. Además, debemos prepararnos para la cena._

Primero habían sido solo síntomas esporádicos, que luego se volvieron más y más recurrentes. Si tan solo el hubiera insistido en que se atendiera. Al poco tiempo Astoria se encontraba ingresada en San Mungo sin fecha de alta. Eso solo ocurría cuando los pacientes no iban a salir del hospital. Pero Draco no pudo permitir aquello.

 _\- ¿A dónde vamos querido?_

 _\- A casa, ahí es donde deberíamos estar._

 _\- Pero ¿Qué ocurre con el tratamiento?_

 _Su esposo fijó su vista en ella con un pesar que carcomía su conciencia. En ese instante Astoria supo que no había tratamiento para su padecer, algo estaba consumiéndola, podía sentirlo. Al parecer, ya no había marcha atrás. Intentó ser fuerte y mantenerse bien de ánimo, siempre había podido enfrentar las adversidades con la mejor sonrisa, al menos en eso era fuerte. Su cuerpo no, este siempre le había fallado. Pero al menos, todavía tenía la familia que con esfuerzo había logrado construir._

 _\- Vamos entonces, no puedo esperar a estar en nuestro hogar._

Esas palabras habían hecho que el rubio la llevara a la Mansión Malfoy al instante. Solicitó los mejores medimagos del continente y por fuera de este. Acondicionó la casa de la forma que mas le agradaba a su esposa, solo para que se sintiera atendida y contenida. Pero, todo fue en vano. Ella los dejó al poco tiempo.

 _\- Deberíamos llamar a nuestro niño._

 _\- ¿Quieres que lo llame ahora?_

 _\- Me parece que es el momento adecuado, querido, me gustaría poder verlo._

 _Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, aunque hacía años que no derramaba ni una. Su última vez fue en el juicio de su padre y fueron por vergüenza. Pero ahora, sabía que la madre de su hijo, quien le brindó todo el cariño posible y el deseo de su vida lo estaba dejando._

 _Sin pensarlo demasiado, envió un patronus a McGonagall, quien estaba preparada para aquello por las comunicaciones previas que habían tenido. Enviarían a Scorpius por Red Flu desde la oficina de la directora, directo a la mansión donde podría despedirse de su madre._

 _Astorio enfocó su vista en Draco y tomo su mano que estaba apoyada al costado de su cuerpo._

 _\- Querido, si tienes que llorar, hazlo. Pero, debes prometerme una cosa._

 _\- Lo que quieras._

 _\- No dejes de buscar la felicidad cuando me haya ido, porque estás cerca de encontrarla._

 _Draco apretó el agarre de su esposa y se acercó más a la cabecera de la cama. Por un instante colocó su otra mano en su frente, preocupado de que estuviera volando en fiebre._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas querida? Soy feliz contigo, siempre lo fui._

 _Ella rió de forma cantarina, como siempre lo hacía. Era alguien despreocupada, que vivía en su propia mente, aunque, no tenía un solo cabello de ingenua._

 _\- Se que lo fuiste Draco, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de felicidad. Las personas que nos dan felicidad son muchas en nuestra vida. Pero hay momentos en donde encontramos a una persona que nos da todo junto, felicidad, enojo, tristeza, preocupación. Pero sobre todo, nos generan pasión._

 _Su esposo la observaba sin pestañar. No entendía lo que estaba diciendo, ya que nunca habían tenido ese tipo de conversación, ni con ella ni con nadie. Por lo que esos sentimientos estaban enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser._

 _\- ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, querido?_

 _El silencio que dio paso entre los dos no era incómodo, más bien, Draco se sintió comprendido y contenido como nunca antes en su vida._

 _\- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?_

 _\- Porque ya no podré decírtelo luego – sonrió Astoria con dulzura y soltó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla a su esposo – Iba a decírtelo en algún momento, porque realmente me hiciste feliz a mi, me acompañaste a independizarme, sentirme fuerte, cumplir mi deseo de ser madre, me empujaste a lograr lo que quería y es tiempo, querido mío, de que tu vayas por lo que quieres._

 _Draco comprendía lo que decía. Ellos habían sido una tradición personificada. Su amor compartido, fue por la herencia, la pureza, los ideales de otros. Se habían encontrado en el medio de reglas creadas por alguien más. Se juntaron para ser ellos mismos sin inconvenientes y encontraron en el otro un guardián. Un compañero y compañera de silencios. Sin hablar de nada, comprendían todo del otro porque ambos habían sido criados de la misma manera. Pero los sentimientos, las emociones que se generaban eran de amistad, no había allí nada mas que el cariño y el entendimiento de dos personas que fueron construyéndose bajo las mismas coordenadas._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre si la otra persona no quiere lo mismo que yo?_

 _\- Pues, deberás conseguirlo de alguna manera. Eres un Malfoy y un slytherin, tienes tus estrategias. Aunque, déjame decirte una cosa, las miradas dicen más que mil palabras y creo que las suyas comunican lo mismo._

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que su esposa le dirigió antes de irse para siempre. Luego su pequeño llegó para despedirse de su madre. El tiempo restante se lo dejó a ellos dos, ya que sería muy egoísta por su parte no haberlo hecho para preguntarle a qué se refería con lo último que le dijo.

El último tiempo juntos, las conversaciones, las risas y lo compartido, se repetían en su cabeza constantemente. Cada paso que daba hacía la sepultura de Astoria era una frase que salía de sus labios, una fotografía familiar, una cena entre los tres. Draco sabía que había superado su muerte, pero todavía extrañaba su compañía, lo que se acrecentaba el día de su aniversario. Había estado solo la mayor parte de su vida y luego de casarse se desacostumbró a aquello.

Miró a Sorpius a su lado y no pudo evitar colocar una mano en su hombro y acercarlo. Realmente lo extrañaba cuando no estaban juntos. A pesar de ser sumamente parecido a él, las facciones en su rostro eran la copia exacta de su madre, lo cual lo hacía sonreír siempre que lo veía.

-Papá ¿Estás bien?

\- Si hijo ¿Por qué lo dices?

La mirada del menor se dirigió para un lado y para el otro. Sin saber muy bien como continuar diciendo lo que quería decir.

-Vamos Scorp, dime qué ocurre.

\- Es solo que, creo que estás más tenso de lo normal. Puede ser que sean las fechas, pero ya pasó un tiempo desde la muerte de mamá y la última vez que vinimos no estabas así.

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco frenó en seco, pensando que si su hijo notaba la tensión en su cuerpo, ya no estaba pudiendo manejar nada de nada a su alrededor.

-Disculpa, tienes razón, no tengo un buen día.

\- ¿Es por el trabajo?

\- Entre otras cosas, pero no te preocupes. Cuando dejemos las flores y demos nuestros respetos, podemos ir a tomar algo los dos juntos. Así me cuentas tus cosas y me distraes un rato ¿Te parece?

Su hijo lo observó sin convencerse del todo. Sabía que su padre estaba desviando la atención sobre el para no contarle lo que le ocurría. Pero, para averiguar lo que le pasaba, tenía que seguirle la corriente. Por lo que aceptó gustoso la oferta, ya luego encontraría la forma de sacarle información.

* * *

 **Se que fue muchísima la demora. Pero tengo una GRAN excusa... Parciales. Estuve rindiendo en y sinceramente no pude concentrarme en otra cosa.**

 **En fin, espero que no quede colgado el giro de la historia y lo que sucedió entre Draco y Astoria. Ojalá les guste la continuación y por supuesto subiré dentro de poco ya que termine de rendir algunas materias.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido! Disculpen las faltas si hay alguna.**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**


	23. Chapter 23

El frío calaba su cuerpo mientras caminaba por las aceras poco concurridas del Londres muggle. Era pleno horario laboral, pero Draco no podía estarse un segundo más en su oficina. Por lo que, salió corriendo de allí para despejarse y caminar un rato. Sin pensarlo demasiado terminó enfilando hacia Down Pub.

Desde su distanciamiento con el Niño Que Vivió, había evitado concurrir al bar en el que solían encontrarse. Había pasado todo aquel tiempo dedicándose plenamente a su trabajo, evitando de todas las formas posibles encontrarse con el moreno. Pero, aquel día se encontraba tan nervioso que no podía soportar más tiempo en su despacho.

Las primeras horas de la mañana habían transcurrido caminando de un lado a otro por su oficina, luego gritándole a su secretario, hasta que el mismo le informó que el señor Zabini iría a visitarlo para el almuerzo. Fue entonces que decidió retirarse, sabedor de no ser capaz de enfrentar a su amigo sin que este descubriera su nerviosismo.

Cuando llego al bar se encontraba vacío, exceptuando al barman que se dedicaba a ordenar algunas botellas en los estantes inferiores de la barra. El hombre subió la vista chocando con unos inquietos ojos grises que en menos de lo que duraba un parpadeo, había cruzado la puerta y se encontraba sentado en el taburete con los brazos sobre la pulida madera retorciendo sus manos.

\- ¿Alguien está algo nervioso el día de hoy?

Draco no contestó la pregunta, sino que optó por hacer otra que daba la respuesta.

\- ¿Cuál es la bebida más fuerte que sirves?

Mauro lo miró sin mostrar ningún tipo de sorpresa, acostumbrado a las personas que iban a un horario temprano durante la tarde queriendo ahogar sus penas en uno de los peores males de la sociedad. Sin embargo, la situación le resultó extraña por las circunstancias pasadas y decidió mencionar una de las bebidas que no pondrían en juego tan rápidamente el hígado del otro.

\- Whisky.

\- Pues eso beberé entonces. Tráeme la botella.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar nada, el rubio sacó del interior de su sacó cinco billetes de cien libras cada uno, exagerando en sobre manera el precio del mejor brebaje que pudiera haber en el local.

\- ¿No te parece demasiado una botella? – preguntó Velásquez con su mejor cara de poker.

\- No lo creo – respondió el más joven sonriendo y continuó hablando con una mueca empapada de ironía – Creo que te he dado dinero suficiente para que no pongas reparos en darme la botella. Puedes quedarte el cambio.

El ceño del dueño del lugar se frunció ligeramente, algo preocupado por quien tenía frente así. Desde que lo conocía al muchacho, este había cambiado considerablemente. Primero le había parecido un tipo engreído y superficial, hasta que se volvió casi parte del mobiliario de Down Pub junto con su amigo, acostumbrándose a las extrañar personalidades de los dos y generando cierta familiaridad entre los tres.

Hacía años se juntaba junto al otro chico llamado Harry. En un primer momento los había notado tensos hablando entre sí, respondiéndose entre con diferentes pullas, a veces terminando la conversación repentinamente donde uno salía apresuradamente del local completamente ofendido y el otro se quedaba enfuruñado en su lugar. Luego de un tiempo, aparentemente, las cosas comenzaron a ser mejor entre los dos. Cuando uno hacía un comentario malicioso el otro se reía, ya ninguno salía enojado sin previo aviso. En cambio, se quedaban hasta que Mauro quería echarlos a patadas para retirarse a dormir, ya que los días en los que aparecían por su bar eran cada vez más seguidos. Con el paso del tiempo, las miradas que se dedicaban ya no destilaban desconfianza, sino algo que crecía a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, hacía unos meses habían dejado de concurrir juntos al lugar. Solo el policía o al menos eso había dicho ser, seguía yendo a beber de vez en cuando. Entre una de esas cervezas que bebía solo con la mirada clavada en su vaso y semblante entristecido, le había mencionado que se estaba divorciando de su mujer. Fue entonces cuando Mauro pudo ver la pintura completa y finalmente entenderla.

A partir de esa conversación, el señor Velásquez sintió cierta pena por el azabache. Sabía lo difícil que podía ser un divorcio, tema delicado para el. Aunque no iba al caso su historia, ya que no quería pensar en eso, intentó apoyar al muchacho con alguna que otra bebida gratis y conversaciones distendidas. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Harry estaban puestos en una persona en particular que no era precisamente su esposa o futura ex-esposa. El chico iba al bar al comienzo con el ánimo tocándole el piso y suspirando a cada rato, pero luego ese semblante oscuro fue tornándose rojo. Cuando todas las demás personas dejaban el lugar retornando a sus respectivos hogares, el moreno llegaba para beber y quejarse a todo pulmón del 'imbécil de Draco' que había desaparecido de su vida sin siquiera dignarse a enviarle una carta preguntando como estaba. Sin dudas, ninguno de los dos tenían idea que ambos terminaban explotando en el mismo lugar, siendo más iguales de lo que aparentaban en personalidad y sentimientos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo?

\- ¿Qué? – repreguntó cortante el rubio impacientándose al notar que Mauro no se movía para traerle la maldita botella.

\- Que deberías estar en otro lugar en este momento y no quieres enfrentarlo.

La expresión hermética del slytherin se borró en un instante. La sorpresa de aquella respuesta lo descolocó en gran medida. Sin dudas debía ser un gran oclumante aquel mastodonte que servía tragos, sino no comprendía cómo podía saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando y no lo dejaba casi respirar tranquilo ese día.

\- ¿Có-cómo…?

\- Pues veras muchacho, no eres el único que ha venido a mi barra para borrar sus preocupaciones atiborrándose de alcohol. Además, aparentemente no eres el único con tanto dinero, tu amiguito también quiso darme trescientas libras por unas cervezas. ¿Qué clase de trabajos realizan ustedes?

\- ¿Estuvo Harry viniendo?

Sin poder evitarlo el barman sonrió, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener veinte años menos y tomar las decisiones correctas. Al menos, le hubiera gustado tener a alguien que le diera un pequeño empujoncito, como el hacía cada vez que podía con quien fuera digno de su ayuda.

\- Claro que estuvo viniendo, chico. No solo viniendo, sino quejándose de tu desplante. Pero, si me preguntas, creo que el pobre está pasando un mal momento y le gustaría que estuvieras para acompañarlo.

El rubio se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que casi se los parte. Se sentía tremendamente culpable por no haber apoyado a Potter después de lo que habían construido, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que lo traicionaba si se encontraba al lado suyo con otras intenciones que ni el mismo tenía claras. Aunque, el resto de las personas que lo rodeaban parecían tener más claros sus propios sentimientos que él mismo. Ni hablar de la prensa que siempre metía sus narices donde no le correspondía y temía generarle problemas al auror en un asunto tan delicado como lo era un divorcio.

A pesar de todo, ahí estaba aquel entrometido pensamiento vagando nuevamente por su cabeza. Sin que se hubiera borrado del todo por más veces que lo intentara. Algo dentro suyo le decía que debía ir en ese mismo momento al Ministerio donde se estaba desarrollando el juicio por la tenencia de los niños Potter-Weasley.

Mientras las ideas y pensamientos se acumulaban en la mente del platinado, Mauro lo miraba sin abrir la boca. Esperaba que se diera cuenta solo de lo que debía hacer, pero, comenzando a ponerse nervioso el también por lo lentos que parecían ser los dos protagonistas de aquella historia, se dijo que lo mejor sería hacer una breve intervención.

\- Lo escuché decir a Harry que el juicio terminaría alrededor de las 4, si te apuras todavía deberías ser capaz de llegar.

Eso era todo lo que necesitó Malfoy para salir corriendo de Down Pub soltando una maldición en el camino y dejando las libras donde las había dejado, pagando las palabras motivadoras que valían más que el mejor whisky del planeta.

* * *

 **Hola! Costó, tardé, pero acá va uno más.**

 **Espero les guste. Soy yo o ¿Se aceleraron las cosas de repente?**

 **Ja! Quizás no les gusta tanto que se de de esta manera, pero espero sugerencias o comentarios en caso de que las tengan. También son bienvenidas las meras críticas, esas me gustan igual.**

 **Acá va la continuación. No quiero decir que falta poco, pero no falta mucho. Veremos qué sucede.**

 **Espero subir pronto... Va, no espero, lo voy a hacer.**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**

 **Pd: gracias por todos los reviews y seguidores o favoritos nuevos de esta pequeña creación. No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen y lo realizada que me siento cada vez que me entra un mail avisándome.**

 **Pd2: Diculpen cualquier error gramatical, intenté subir lo más rápido posible y no fui muy quisquillosa con el asunto.**


	24. Chapter 24

Los recuerdos se pasaban uno tras otro en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa, como si de flashes se tratara. Sin ponérselo a pensar, seguía corriendo hacia el Ministerio de Magia. Sus suelas chocaban contra el asfalto, golpeándolo con fuerza en cada paso que daba.

Si hubiera podido aparecerse lo hubiera hecho y así no se encontraría terriblemente cansado luego de aquella maratón. Pero, sus ideas solo tenían de tema principal: un ojiverde que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa. La aparición se encontraba descartada porque los temblores de su cuerpo y la emoción no lo dejarían hacerlo en una pieza entera.

 _Luego de algunas horas los dos se encontraban compartiendo anécdotas como si fueran viejos amigos. Las historias del lado de los leones y de las serpientes se iban mezclando, sin poder distinguir las diferencias que durante tanto tiempo los había separado. En algún momento parecían tan solo eran niños y adolescentes intentando divertirse y sobrevivir a una Guerra que comenzó antes de que siquiera nacieran._

 _\- ¿Nunca se escapaba por la noche? ¡Salazar que vida de puritana tenía Granger!_

 _\- Siempre nos regañaba cuando lo hacíamos con Ron, realmente parecía la señora Weasley…_

 _Las carcajadas se dejaban oír por el pub con naturalidad. Quienes trabajaban allí se habían acostumbrado a las idas y vueltas entre ellos. Había momentos en donde parecían compañeros de colegio reencontrándose incómodos, amigos de toda la vida y enemigos jurados. Algunas noches eran todo junto._

 _\- ¿Qué me dices de Zabini? Los rumores de su madre… ¿Eran ciertos?_

 _Draco no pudo mas que estallar en carcajadas, si su amigo supiera que esos rumores habían llegado hasta los oídos de sus enemigos mortales dentro del colegio, realmente iría a cruciar a todos sus ex compañeros._

Se sentía como si fuera la primera vez durante toda su vida donde estaba haciendo algo solo por el, por sus deseos, por lo que había elegido. La sensación de sus músculos moviéndose como si fueran autómatas en su cuerpo, le hacían comprender la voluntad que tenía en conseguir aquello que sentía se debía a sí mismo.

 _Las luces del lugar iban a apagarse cuando se encontraron parados en la acera para despedirse. Hacía un tiempo que era así, el barman debía acabar echándolos del lugar como si de borrachos se tratase. Quizás al principio habían tomado hasta achisparse, esperando que se les pasara la incomodidad para poder hablar sin problemas. Pero, hacía rato que no se sentía incómodo con Potter como hubiera esperado. Además, notaba que el Cara Rajada tampoco se sentía mal con el._

 _\- Malfoy – Dijo Harry mientras fijaba su mirada en el otro asintiendo._

 _\- Potter – Respondió el rubio de la misma forma._

 _Ambos se miraron algo desencajados. Cuando se iban a marchar cada uno a su respectivo hogar aquello ocurría. No sabían como saludarse._

 _Draco se giró para emprender su camino hacia la mansión. Debía ser tardísimo y si bien Astoria se encontraba esa semana en Paris, no quería acostumbrarse a estar hasta la madrugada con Potter. Antes de poder dar tres pasos, una mano en su antebrazo derecho lo detuvo, haciéndolo girar sorprendido. Eso si que nunca había pasado anteriormente._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre, Potter? – La forma en que ahora decía su apellido había cambiado. Seguía arrastrando las palabras, pero no con el desprecio de antaño, ahora solo había cierta amabilidad que se dejaba entrever._

 _Las mejillas de Harry se tornaron algo mas oscuros que de costumbre, producto de un rubor incipiente que comenzaba a aparecer. Se sentía avergonzado de haber frenado al slytherin cuando ya se habían despedido, pero hacía rato que algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza y necesita hablar con alguien que no fuera familiar o amigo de familia y así… Como toda la gente que lo rodeaba y era cercana suya básicamente._

Luego de esa vez, todo cambió. Habían llegado a un punto de no retorno. Desde el momento en que Draco le contó a Harry la forma en la que se sinceró con su hijo. Cuando le relató la manera que tenía de conectarse con Scorpius fundada en una atroz sinceridad, la forma de mirarlo fue diferente. Al poco tiempo, Harry comenzó a contar su propia historia.

Las charlas que se dieron fueron sucesivas, al principio como cuentagotas, tan solo hablaban de sus hijos, sus trabajos. Conversaciones superficiales que podían mantenerse con cualquiera. Luego de algunas copas más, empezaban a soltar la lengua. El auror era poco hablador cuando se encontraba algo borracho, pero al pocionista _no había quien lo parase_ o al menos eso decían Blaise y Pansy cuando se emborrachaba y Draco dudaba que fuera mentira.

Los días fueron pasando, también los meses y la extraña relación comenzó de a poco a tomar algo de forma, color, estructura. Se habían acostumbrado a verse una vez por semana, luego dos y así, hasta que al menos cuatro noches se juntaban a tomar una copa y compartir conversaciones tan interminables como profundas.

 _\- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Te pusiste filosófico, Potter?_

 _La mirada del león se clavaba en sus ojos grises como si estuvieran esperando desenterrar una verdad que pasó décadas bajo tierra. La seriedad que mostraba el verde intenso al contemplarlo le hicieron tomarse la pregunta con seriedad._

 _\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse sin que pudiera evitarlo. La intensidad en los ojos de su ex némesis le impedían evitar la conversación que se temía desde hacía un tiempo. El sentimiento que había comenzado a hostigarlo día a día se sentía palpable entre los dos y cuando se encontraban realmente esperaba que desapareciera._

 _\- Porque creo que puede pasar…_

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

 _\- Enamorarse con una mirada._

 _\- Yo creo que una mirada puede enamorarte._

 _Los ojos de Malfoy se clavaron sobre los del héroe como para demostrar su punto. Aquellos espejos que parecían aguas verdes tan profunda como el alma que las portaba, como las emociones de quien lo miraban, como el pasado que compartían._

 _\- Yo creo en el amor a primera vista._

 _\- ¿Te sucedió?_

 _La cara del gryffindor se quedó estática por un momento, sopesando el interrogante de quién tenía frente a sí._

 _\- Hace mucho tiempo…_

 _\- Qué romántico te pone el whiskey, Potter._

Aquella vez se habían encontrado en su despacho. La relación que construyeron sobrepasando el bar donde se encontraban en un principio. La charla sostenida siendo abrumadora para ambos. La tensión en el ambiente que les hacía imposible respirar con normalidad.

La situación parecía haberse sucedido demasiado rápido, pero había ocurrido lo contrario. De a poco, fueron abriéndose uno al otro, compartiendo, demostrando, cuestionando y entendiendo. Sobre todo la comprensión, de un lado y el otro. Cada uno supo ponerse de a poco en los zapatos de héroe y de mortífago. Las palabras fueron sobrando, las miradas ganando terreno. Al pasar los meses no les hacía falta hablar para conocer el humor del otro, tan solo bastaba quedarse sosteniendo verde sobre gris o al revés para anticipar el ánimo con el que venía cada uno.

 _\- Nos quedó una conversación pendiente._

 _¿Cuál?_

 _\- Sobre el amor._

 _Los nervios se sentían como olas eléctricas que pasaban entre un cuerpo y el otro. Sentados en el diván de la oficina de Draco, bebiendo hidromiel llevado por el moreno, sus brazos se rozaban sin remedio. La atmósfera se sentía cargada por sensaciones avasallantes que los agobiaban a ambos. El tiempo se había escurrido entre los dos, las palabras no bastaban y la escasa cercanía tampoco, necesitaban más y se les estaba acabando la paciencia._

 _\- ¿Lo dices por la Weasley?_

 _Harry rodó los ojos por la forma que tenía de llamarla. Desde que había crecido la confianza entre ambos, Draco había mostrado sin reparos su animadversión por su futura ex esposa. Sin embargo, la forma que tenía de nombrarla lo hacía reír como si aun estuvieran en Hogwarts. Siempre intentaba no hacerlo y en cambio de respondía con una mueca._

 _\- ¿O lo dices por el amor a primera vista?_

 _La sonrisa del azabache podía llegar a Alaska. Definitivamente parecía un crío recibiendo su primera Nimbus, una de las razones por las cuáles le había hecho aquel regalo en una navidad que parecía tan lejana. Se la había regalado con su sonrisa impregnando su mente, como si supiera que al recibirla reaccionaría de esa forma. Casi podía imaginarse que el obsequio pudiera hacerlo sonreír en cualquier momento como si nada importara._

 _\- ¿Aún recuerdas esa conversación?_

 _El rubio bufó con fastidio. ¿Quién se creía que era el Niño Que Vivió? El recordaba todo… Todo lo que le importaba._

 _\- Pues claro. ¿Debería olvidarla? ¿Mucho wheaskey leoncito? – Preguntó riéndose de su antiguo compañero._

 _\- No, no deberías olvidarla._

 _La respuesta fue acompañada de una sensación electrizante cuando la mano de Harry tomo la muñeca de Draco con fuerza. La posesividad que sentía el empresario era alarmante, nunca lo habían agarrado de esa forma, como si no pudiera escaparse. La magia de Potter era poderosa y parecía querer abarcarlo por completo._

 _Se quedaron de esa forma durante lo que parecieron al comienzo horas y luego minutos. Hasta que una voz conocida para ambos se escuchó fuera del despacho._

 _\- Déjame entrar Dragón, esto te volverá loquísimo._

 _Se miraron intentando ignorar la interrupción._

 _\- Se que estás ahí, no me hagas perder el tiempo. Muero por contarte las novedades del mundo mágico – Blaise se rió en conjunto con otra risilla femenina que no podía ser más que Pansy._

 _Malfoy dejó pasarlos a ambos luego de evitar la incesante mirada de Potter, intentando recomponer su compostura y actuar con normalidad. A pesar de sus intentos, su corazón latía a mil por segundo._

 _Cuando sus amigos entraron a su oficina, el ambiente parecía denso, como si la niebla londiense se hubiera colado en el lugar._

 _\- Disculpen chicos, no quisimos interrumpir – Dijo su socio con un claro tono humorístico._

 _\- Solo pasaremos a saludar y nos iremos – Continuó su ahora antigua mejor amiga conteniendo una risa nerviosa._

 _Draco observó como su socio mantenía una edición del Profeta en una mano mientras se retiraban del lugar compartiendo miradas entre ellos y volteándose para mirar a la extraña pareja._

Nunca pensó que luego de observar aquella primera plana del Profeta y conversar con Blaise se contraría corriendo al ministerio, pero allí estaba. A pocos metros de llegar se planteó si debería parar o seguir, comenzando a sentir verdadero miedo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

 **Se que tardé muchísimo y el capítulo anterior deja mucho por resolver.**

 **No hay muchas correcciones, espero sinceramente que se entienda y les guste.**

 **Acabo de terminar la cursada y estoy matada, pero no quería dejar de actualizar luego de todo lo que tardé.**

 **Intenté modificar el capítulo varias veces, pero seguía saliendo lo mismo, así que realmente creí que esto es lo que tiene que estar.**

 **Ojalá lo disfruten!**

 **Cualquier comentario, ya sea crítica o no, es más que bienvenido.**

 **Saludos,**

 **L.**

 **PD: Gracias a todxs lxs que esperaron la actualización. Sus comentarios, favs y seguidos me alegran la vida.**


End file.
